The Story of a Broken Hearted Girl
by BaconRainbow
Summary: Yumi may have found love, but her skeleton's are out. Will her past keep her from having the happy life she so ever desire's? Will the family be able to stay together? Is Zoro going to stay or will he leave with the baby? *Is taking Oc's see chapter 27*
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Someone New

Auther's Note/Disclaimer: I was given quite the inspiration to write the own One Piece Fan-Fic, there will be Oc's. Sorry, its just how I roll(not to be mistaken for rick roll xD). I actually have a fan-fic already me and my sister sarah write it, its veerrryy long. Its still in great debate if that'll make its debew. My inspiration comes from that an a few stories I have come to favor. Also, I don't own any of the one piece crew, the ship. I do however own my Oc's an all the made up names. :p enjoy. please comment... just reliezed I don't know anyones age soo, bear with me. xD

It had been a long day for the straw hat crew, the sun was setting and the sea seam'd to go on forever.

Then finally Usopp spotted land in the great distance, "Land ho!" he yelled doing a little celebration dance, as Chopper and Luffy quickly joined him. Zoro cracked a eye open waking up from his nap "What's with all the noise?" he said yawning a little. Luffy pounced on Zoro and made him look straight ahead to were Usopp had spotted land Zoro squinted his eyes "What? I don't see anything. What's the big deal?" Luffy rolled eyes, "Land, Zoro. Lllaaannnnddd." "m." Zoro said starting to fall asleep again. And 2 days later, they finally reached the island of Mataharah(Mota-har-ah). It seemed to be a quite little island a few people here and there. "Ehn? What is this place Nami?" Luffy asked looking at the island Nami tilts her head a little "Hm,..not sure. Seems strangely familiar thou."

-on mataharah-

A women looked not a day over 20, medium brown hair that barely touched her shoulders. Light blue eyes, 36C sized breast. Wearing a White v-neck spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her hips and showed her curves, and jean shorts that reached mid-thigh. "Yumi!" a familiar voice called, it was Ace. Yumi looked up at her long time friend. "Hi." Ace rolled his eyes, "Is that really how you great an alod friend?" he asked messing with her hair. Yumi wrinkled her nose "You know I can't stand that."

"Ahuh, well I'm off to see Luffy and his crew."

"Annnd, your telling me this. Because?" Yumi asked raising her eyebrow a little

Ace rolled his eyes once more "You need to get out more. Get out of that shell of yours."

Yumi sighs a little, "Yes, thank you for that. I get out just fine."

"Not giving you a choice." Ace said and with that took her by the hand and went to the Go Merry (I think thats the ships name). Luffy hug tackled Ace. "Ace!" Ace pats his head "Nice to see you to, Luf." Yumi looked round the ship an thinks: *its so quiet,...* then her eyes got a glimce of Zoro, Zoro not noticing Ace or Yumi continues his training. Ace noticed Yumi starring at Zoro and smirked a little, resting his arm on her shoulder "Looks like someone's got the hots for the swordsman." Yumi caught by surprise blushes then mumbles "Shut up." looking at the ground. "You weren't denying it." she slapped the back of his head, Ace rolled his eyes and rubs the back of his head "You can go talk to him you know."

"I'll pass." she said still watching Zoro train

"Do I have to drag you over there, hm?"

"Ace, I said no."

Luffy and Nami walk over, "Whos dat?" luffy asked pointing to Yumi, she rolled her eyes. "This here is yu, friend of mine." Ace replied messing with her hair,Yumi sighs and looks back at Zoro getting lost in her thoughts. Ace snaps his fingers, "yu, snap out of it."

"Huh? Oh... m."

"My, my. You have it bad."

"Oh, shut up."

Ace grins "Now why would I wana do that, hm?"

Yumi rolls her eyes, "Oi! Zoro!" Ace says trying to get his attention. Yumi blushes and trys to hide her face, mumbling "Ace, please just shut up." Zoro stops his training and walks over, "What Ace?"

"Wanted to intraduce you to yu." Ace replied pointing to Yumi. Yumi with a blush still on her face, waves a little. "Now come'on I know you can do better then that, yu." Ace said pushing her closer towards Zoro. "Hi." Zoro says offering out his hand. Yumi her face getting redder little nervious shakes his hand, "Hi"

"m.. any one ever tell you, you pretty eyes?"

Yumi cheeks as red as they possibly could be, "No, thank you." Ace messes with yumis hair "See it wasn't that hard was it?" she elbows ace in the stomic n mumbles "Shut up, Ace." Sanji comes out from the kitchen, notices yumi grins Zoro out of the way takes her hand n kisses it, "And who do we have here, hm Zoro-kins?" Zoro rolls his eyes "Ignore the pervert." Yumi sticks her hands in pockets "m."

"Tsk tsk, just no fun." Zoro smacks the back of Sanjis head "Go be an idiot some where else." Sanji pouts and walks off in search of Nami and Robin. Ace managed to wonder off during some point of that converstation. "So 'yu'..." Zoro starts to say "It's Yumi, Yumi Yinyang." she says smiling a little "m, so you live on the island?"

"Sort of, I live with my older brother Aero(air-e-o), airy as I call him."

"Have any other siblings?"

"A sister Suki, I dont see much of her thou.." Yumi replied thinking: *hes sooo cute, an sexy... ai. i need to stop thinking..*

"m.." Zoro says stretching. Ace walks over and whispers in Yumi's ear, "I'm gona head out, you know the rules. Behave yourself." smirking a little then leaves. Zoro raises eyebrow a little "It's nuthing he was just messing with me.. he does that alot." Yumi said looking up at the sky.

_Me(auther): woooooooot 1st chapter d-o-n-e.

Random person: so your gona make more?

Me: its a possibilty, an i will keep working on bacon boy an wonder pig to dont worry.

Rp: m

Me: as long as people wana read it, ill post it.

Rp: so if said people wanted porn?

Me: ...i dont like that word, i prefer the word popcorn.

Rp: *rolls eyes* okay so if people wanted 'popcorn'?

Me: i'd write and post, thou it'd take me longer to write that cause i wouldnt want people watching me type that... my computers in a bad spot in my opion... anyway yes i would. happily to.

Rp: m, so your a pervert like sanji?

Me: ...now that was just uncalled for! but sadly i am maybe a lil :p

Rp: ahuh

Me: any who, thats it for this chapter, please comment n yeah.

Rp: shes a crazy 16 year-old.

Me: Sasgay attack!

Sasuke: *magically pops up* waaaahhh?

Me: *sigh* he's a useless supposed por- popcorn star wat can I say?


	2. Chapter 2 More Then A Crush?

Auther's Note/Disclaimer: Ello ello, again and thank you for reading the story so far :3 Please make sure to voter's (for those who don't know), I was dared to infact write 'popcorn' so i need help with who x who. for more deat's refer to chapter 6 (bottom of page) of Bacon Boy and Wonder Pig. :3

I don't any One Piece, its names or characters, i do how ever own my oc's and random names xD enjoy the story~

"So, how long have you known Ace?" Zoro asked stretching a little

"Hm, round 10 years? Not sure."

"m."

Yumi rolls her eyes "You sure do say 'm' alot."

Zoro rolls eyes back, "So?"

Yumi shrugs and looks down a little unsure what else to say. Luffy carrying Franky's speedo, runs by bumping into Zoro. Zoro keeps him balance and rolls his eyes. just then Franky struck naked and Usopp oddly enough chase after Luffy, yet again bumping into Zoro. Losing his balance, ends up kissing Yumi. Zoro wraps his arms round her waist pulling her closer into the kiss, Yumi surprised her face bright red kisses back slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean-"

Yumi smiles and hugs little tighter "It's fine, and I don't know about you but I liked it."

Zoro smiles a little "Oh?"

"Mhm~"

Zoro kisses Yumi again, Yumi of course kissed back. Zoro tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "I feel kinda bad I barely know you.." he said getting lost in her eyes. Yumi smiles "Then will get to know each other, problem solved." The day seemed to just fly by, Zoro and Yumi were still on the ship's deck talking. Then a guy looked like he was in his late 20's, black hair light brown eyes wearing dark jeans and a grey/silver button up shirt. Walks over to Luffy, "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt. I'm looking for my sister Yumi, is she here?" Aero asked Luffy nods and points in there direction. "Thanks." Aero walks over to Yumi and Zoro, Yumi unaware of her brother's presence giggles at something Zoro had just said. Aero crosses his arms loosely and taps his foot, Yumi looks up then gulps "Hii airy..." "Yeah, hi." Aero rolls his eyes and pulls Yumi up, "Do you even know what time it is? You couldn't call or anything?" Aero says a little bit annoyed, then sighs.

"Sorry..?" was all Yumi could manage to say.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it. Do you even know what could have happened?"

With tears building up in her eyes, "Yes, I do know what could happen. I've been down that path before I know how to protect myself..."

"No, you don't. Even after it happened you were still, and still are so naive. Not every one is gonna look out for you."

Yumi stops her foot tears running down her face "I'm 21, I think I can handle myself..."

Aero sighs, Zoro stands up and rubs Yumi's back and quietly "You okay?" Yumi shakes her head. Aero wipes a tear off her cheek, "You know I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to protect you." Yumi hugs Zoro "m." "yu, come'on we should head home." Yumi wipes her eyes. "Just go home, I'll still be here tomorrow." Zoro said kissing her cheek, Yumi nods then heads home with Aero.

-At Aero's apartment-

Yumi goes to her room, closes door sits on bed were she left her journal/diary, picks it up and writes: It's been a long day,... I never thought I'd say this. But the pain, that void I had... it seems to just disappear when I was with Zoro... I know airy is disapproving of me being with, any guy really but I can't help this. The way he kissed me, the way he listens... I don't know what to think.' Time has surely fallen since that day, it's been bout 2 months now, day started like any other. Yumi was going to see Zoro on the Go Merry, Zoro training. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper being there usual goofy selves. Sanji flirting with any breathing human girl, Robin reading. Nami working on maps, it was a typical day. Yumi walked over to Zoro, Zoro stopped his training "Hey."

"Hi." Yumi smiled at him.

"I need to talk to you.." Zoro said taking her to the kitchen for a bit more privacy.

"Sure, what's up?"

Zoro scratches the back of his head a little, "I'm not entirely sure how to put this,.. but were leaving the island tomorrow."

"Okay, and? Your a pirate, your going to go see other islands I get that."

"That's the thing... I don't want a long distance relationship."

"...Zoro, what are you saying?" Yumi nervously asked

Me: wooters(not to be mistaken for hooters), chapter dose aka 1 complete! :3

Rp: kewl

Me: mhm, just need vote's now xD

Rp: m

Me: your not very talkative.

Rp: so your not-

Me: don't even, or ill sick... er,... Sanji on you!

Rp: m

Me: okay, uh til next time. :3


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking Hearts

Auther's Note/ Disclaimer: As said before I don't own any One Piece character's, names, ect. But I do own my Oc's and random names. I would like to thank the people who commented (I love comments xD). Now for my follower's/fan's/what ever you liked to be called, I would also like if you voted on poll. Please and thank you. Now onto the story~

Zoro unsure what to say leans back against counter. Tears start to weld up in Yumi's eyes, "He can't be serious... I can't lose him..." Yumi thinks to herself slowly coming to the relization that she's fallen in love with the swordsman. Sanji just so happens to walk in that same moment, with his eyebrow raised "What's with the two of you? What?" Zoro rolls his eyes. Sanji looks over at Yumi "Did you finally realize that moss head isn't meant for lover's lane?" Yumi looks down at the ground a few tears escaping her eyes, quietly mumbling "Just go away."

Sanji raises his eyebrow once more then rolls his eyes at Zoro "You never did know how to treat a women." Zoro yawns "m."

Yumi looks up tears running down her face " 'm'? That's all your going to say? Was I just your little play thing meant for your amusement? That you never did really care for me...?"

Zoro frowns a little "yu, you know that's not true."

"What do I know really? You know what I don't want to hear it..." with tears running down her face runs off crying, Zoro frowns "yu..."

The sun seemed to just disappear after that, Yumi finally looked up taking in the starry sky leaning back against the wall of some building and wipes her eyes. Yumi takes a sip of the beer she was holding, "I... I don't get it why would he brake up with me? Was a long distance relation ship really that bad?" Yumi sighs "Look at me I'm talking to myself." she rolls her eyes as this dark brown hair, dark eyed man walks over in a dark pull over and jeans "Now I don't know if I'd say that." Yumi looks up eyes wide "Koro..." Koro grins, "So you do remember me?"

Yumi gulps "Kinda hard to forget..."

Koro smirks and pulls her up by the hand and pins her against the wall and whispers in her ear, "Good to know." Yumi trys to slip away, but Koro just pulls her back and unbuttons her shirt.

Yumi "Koro stop." he kisses her neck letting his hand rubs her boobs.

It's been 2 days since then, Aero worried about what happened to his sister goes to the Go Merry, Robin leaning back against the railing reading, Zoro asleep against a wall, Luffy wearing what appears to be Nami's bra on his head. "Ehn? What are you doing here?" Luffy asked

"Sorry, just here looking for Yumi. She here?" Aero little worried asked

"Hmm, don't know." Luffy goes over and pokes Zoro "Oi! Zoro!"

Zoro cracks an eye open, little annoyed "What Luffy?"

"Yumi here?" Luffy asked still poking him

Zoro rolled his eyes and shews his hand away, "She hasn't been here for a few days."

Luffy tilts his head confused "Why not?"

"Because she hasn't."

Aero walks over arms crossed and very calmly, "If you hurt my sister I will personally come back here and kick your ass."

"Ahuh, good luck with that." Zoro said yawning

Aero glares then starts to leave when Sanji walks out from the kitchen holding a drink and gives it to Robin, "What's this about Yumi?"

"She's missing Sanji. Do we have any meat?" Luffy replied

Sanji rolls his eyes, "No meat for you. Missing? She was just here not 2 days ago, she ran out of her crying."

Aero blinks and thinks: *Yumi what happened?* then runs off and search of her.

-At Koro's apartment across town-

Yumi peeks her eyes open and sits up on the bed noticing her left hand is hand cuffed to the bed and her clothes are scattered on the floor. She then takes a better look around the room to what she can and thinks: *what happened...* as her memory of the last 2 days slowly sinks in. In tears, Koro walks in wearing just pair of worn out jeans. "I see you've finally woke up, maybe now we can talk." Yumi backs up to what she can "...Talk?" Koro scoots closer and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear "About what?" Yumi asked

"About Zakari, I would like to know what happened to our son."

_Me: what will come of yumi? will aero or the others find her in time? find out next time ;3

Rp: kewlios

Me: mhm, please comment.

Rp: maybe i will, maybe i wont

Me: okay then. :p


	4. Chapter 4 Missing In Action

Auther's Note: okay, I think we all know it by now. xD But before we get started, yay! I always enjoy going on the computer and finding comments on my stories~ :3 now for la story~

"Zakari..." Yumi looked down and bites her lip "Why should I tell you what happened he's safe now and I want to keep it that way."

Koro sighs "Always were the stubborn one." he said the slapped her across the face "I'm trying to be nice, your the one making things harder then they have to be. He's what 5-years-old now? How safe could he be?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Yumi growled

"Not a smart choice."

-On the Go Merry-

Zoro leaning back on the wall thinks over that night, and sighs thinking: *things weren't going to work out anyway, why was she so upset about it?* Ace just so happens to walk over "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm surprised you aren't out looking for Yumi, like every one else."

"...She's missing?" Ace frowns a little

"Yep."

Ace crosses his arms loosely "And you don't care about this at all?"

Zoro shrugs, Ace walks over kicks him upside the head "What is wrong with you?"

Zoro glares and pulls out one his swords, "What' wrong with me? How about every one jumping on me about Yumi, I'll feel what ever way I damn want!"

"Tch." Ace said walking off and walking around the island, Aero bumps into Ace then rubs his head mumbling something. Ace stretches, "Haven't found her I'm guessing."

"You heard?"

"Sort of."

Before they knew it the sun was down and the moon was up, with still no sign of Yumi.

Ace sits down and leans back on the building's wall, "Where is she?"

"Well, if we knew that we wouldn't be looking for her would we?" Aero rolls his eyes.

"m. Maybe Koro would know." Ace said yawning, "...Koro? The father of Zakari, Koro?" Aero said with a blank expression on his face

"yeah?...oh."

Aero slapped the back of his head, "Yeah oh. The guy's a freaking psycho path!"

"He's probably looking for Zakari."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

Ace shrugged, Aero rolled his eyes. "Come'on dodo brain."

Ace gets up and follows Aero, "Soo, what exactly happened with that?" with both of'em walking in the direction of Koro's. "Well, I don't exactly know the whole story. I just know what Yumi told me."

"And that is?"

Aero sighs, "Well, you would know more about her life with Maru then I would."

Ace shrugged "I guess, I mean I know she didn't like what she had to do. And that Koro, was one of her more frequent clients. And well she got pregnant, after which Maru tried to arrange a marriage or something, I don't know."

"m. Well Maru had it worked out with one of Marine buddies that Yumi would marry his son Evan if he paid him or something. And Evan didn't want Zakari around, so he took him against her will and put him up for adoption. She refused to tell me anything else."

Ace sighs "m."

-at Koros-

Koro grumbles getting up from the bed and walking off, leaving Yumi cuffed to the bed cuts and bruises on just about every inch of her body. Yumi cries and thinks: *I just wanna go home* A few minutes later, Ace pokes his head in the door. "Ello...?" Ace notices Yumi and walks over, "What happened to you?"

"I-I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough." Ace said fiddling with the hand cuffs. "Ace, what are you doing?" Yumi said looking up at him. "Getting you out of here?" Ace said unlocking the hand cuffs "What if-" "Now what kind of person would I be, nay what kind of friend would I be if I just left you here?" Yumi with a tiny sad smile on her face, "Thanks." "mhm."

Aero popped his head in, "You guys coming or what?"

"Airy!"

"Hi yu."

Ace picks Yumi up "How about we save the talk for after we get you home and away from Koro?"

Yumi nods and they leave.

-3 days later-

Yumi slowly gets up from her bed looking out her bedroom window at the sky full of clouds, "Maybe today will be better..." Aero poked his head in "Your up, good. How are you feeling?"

Yumi shrugs still looking out her window. "Yumi, you cant dread on that for ever. Guy's are gonna break-up with you, you can't stop that. It never bothered you this bad before, why now?" Yumi crosses her arms loosely and ignores him. Aero sighs "yu."

" 'yu' what?"

"He's just a guy, like any other-"

"That all guys want just one thing, yeah I got it."

"I still don't understand why your still so hung up on this guy, what is he made of rainbows and puppy's or something?"

Yumi raises her eyebrow high "What the heck? Rainbows and puppy's, What are you high?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't smoke anything period. And your still not answering me, what do you love him or something? Come'on what is it?"

Yumi arms crossed bites her lip and looks out her window

"...Yumi, do you love him?"

Me: another chapter complete!

Rp: woot?

Me: indeeds, thou I won't be able to type up much more the rest of this week do to the holidays :3 I do wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, in the mean time.

Rp: aw, alright.

Me: til' next time, tis me gabby signing out xD And don't worry i'll be back the 25th, 26th.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Hearts and Jealousy

Authors Note: Enjoy the story :3 (and yes, I'm back from my break xD)

Yumi looks the other way, "I don't see why that matters."

Aero sighs "Why can't you just answer me?"

"Because."

"Because is not a reason."

Yumi looks down arms crossed loosely, "Okay fine. Yes, I love him."

A women mid 20's walks in with short black hair and blue eyes "Hi Suki." Aero said then walks out of the room. "What's with you two? Did bunny's take over the world or something?"

Yumi sighs and sits on her bed and leans her head back "Life could be better."

Suki sits on the edge of the bed, "Oh I see, my little sis is in love. And knowing Aero he probably doesn't approve of the boy."

"Not quite, try me and said boy were together for 2 months then he just dumps me like nothing happened..."

Suki frowns a little "That's terrible."

"Yep."

"Your just going to sit there and let him win?"

Yumi rolls her eyes, "And what do you suggest I do?"

"Make him jealous, make him realize what he's missing out on." Suki nods a little

"Ahuh"

"Just try it."

Yumi rolls her eyes "Fine."

"Good, now get dressed."

"Why?"

"We need to get you some new clothes for your date."

Yumi raises her eyebrows "Date?"

Suki rolls her eyes "Just do it."

-Later that night on the Go Merry-

Zoro leans back against railing yawning, Nami and Robin chatting. Zoro didn't pay to much attention "Who is she seeing then?" Robin asked Zoro glanced over little curious "Hmm, not sure. I think it's Luffy's brother Ace." Nami replied Zoro crosses his arms and grumbles "What could she possibly see in him? You know what fine. I don't care..."

Nami walks over her eyebrow raised, "Someone sounds jealous."

Zoro rolls his eyes "I'm not jealous of that idiot."

"Riiight"

"Shut up."

"Alright, but you'll never know where Yumi is with that attitude and your sense of direction."

Zoro ignores and looks the other way, Yumi in skin tight black jeans and a sheer white with red and black graphics tee walks over to Nami. Zoro can't help but to glance at Yumi. Yumi ignores him goes with Nami to the kitchen. Robin sits down in a near by chair grabs a book and reads. Zoro runs a hand thru his hair, walks over and puts his ear to the door to try and listen in on the conversation. Yumi giggles, "No way. There's just no way."

"I'm serious, you should have-"

Yumi opens the door and crosses her arms, "What are you doing?"

Zoro unsure what to say starts to walk off as if nothing happened, Yumi leans on the door frame "So, after all that. I get nothing, no apology. Your just gonna walk off as if I don't exists?"

Zoro freezes in his tracks, "If you still like me, why let me go?" Yumi asked

"...I have my reasons"

Yumi sighs, "I would like an explanation."

"m"

Yumi stomps her foot, arms crossed. "Damn it Zoro! Why won't you just tell me?"

Zoro turns around to face her, "Like you-" Zoro shakes his head and starts to walk off. Yumi tears running down her face, "Fine be that way.."

Zoro sighs, "Why on earth does this even bother you so much? I'm sure, I'm not the only one to brake up with you."

Yumi wipes her eyes, "It bothers me because, I had fell in love with you." Yumi crying runs off

Zoro blinks unsure what to do, Sanji kicks him upside the head "Go after her, baka." Zoro rubs his head a little then goes after Yumi.

_Me: guess who~! xD yeah on my break I ended up working on story :D

Rp: kewls, so how many chapters?

Me: -.- it takes me roughly 2-4 hours to type 1 chapter, i need some time.

Rp: ah

Me: mhm, thou by the time i actually post this chapter they'll b 2 maybe 3 more being posted with it xD


	6. Chapter 6 Moving To Fast?

Auther's Note: Chapter 6! Oh my gosh! Amazingness let's read! Also a for warning, adult content ahead xD thou I feel fail.

Zoro chased after Yumi, "Yumi, wait please!"

Yumi kept running crying. When Zoro finally caught up to her, he pulled her back against his chest and hugged. Tears still running down her face, "Let go."

Zoro shook his head still hugging. "Zoro, let go."

Zoro turned her around so that she was facing him, and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and whispers in her ear, "I'll never let you go again."

A few tears run down her face, Zoro wipes a tear off her cheek.

Yumi hugs him tight. Zoro hugs back, there lips meet and they kiss.

She rests her hand on the side of his face and looks into his eyes, tears still weld up in hers. He leans his forehead on hers, "I love you."

A small smile makes itself across her face and runs her hand thru his hair "Love you two."

Zoro picks her up bridal style and backs for the Go Merry, goes to his room and lays her down on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Yumi asked with curious eyes, Zoro put his finger to her lips "Ssh" Yumi blinks then his lips meet hers and they kiss. Zoro slides a hand up her shirt and rubs her breast. She lets out a soft moan, he smirks and helps her out of her shirt. She plays with his shirt he takes her hand and kisses it then continues up her arm leaving a trail of kisses. Then they help each other out of there clothes. Zoro kisses her neck and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, Yumi moans softy. Zoro slides his tongue in her mouth, and there tongues dance. Zoro breaks the kiss and licks and sucks on her nipple, Yumi fingers tangled in his hair moans. Zoro places his hands on her knee's and spreads her legs apart, then slips his hard member in her entrance.

It was a long night both enjoying every minute of it, when the sun finally rose. Yumi peeks her eyes open and blinks, she looks over and sees Zoro still asleep. Yumi couldn't help but smile a little, she kissed his cheek then got up from the bed trying not to wake him. Usopp opened the door "Oi Zor-"

Yumi's cheeks go red, "Usopp, what are you doing?"

Usopp blinked then covered his own eyes "I-I didn't know, I was just suppose to get Zoro!"

Yumi quickly puts her clothes back on, "Why?"

"I-I don't know! I'll just go..." Usopp said closing the door and running off. Yumi runs a hand down her face and mumbles to herself.

-2 weeks later-

Yumi gets up from her bed for the up tee-nth time that morning, after once again spewing her guts out. She cleaned herself off and went back to her bedroom, where Aero was leaning back on the door frame. "You okay? You look like you have the flu or something."

"I'm fine."

"You should see a doctor."

"I'm f-i-n-e."

Aero sighs, "yu"

"Fine, fine. I'll go see a doctor."

It was a long day, the sun was setting and Yumi wanted to go home but Nami managed to convince her to come over. On the Go Merry, everything seemed was as usual, Zoro training. Usopp telling Luffy and Chopper his stories of when he was 'Captain Usopp'. Robin reading.

Nami walked over "Hi Yumi."

"Hi."

Nami tilts her head a little, "Something wrong?"

Yumi leans back against the railing "It's just been a long day."

"Ah. We-"

Sanji walks over, "Nami-swan, I made you some cookies~"

Nami takes one "Thanks Sanji."

Sanji skips off eyes filled with hearts, that's typical Sanji alright. Nami takes a bite out of her cookie, Zoro walks over and messes with Yumi's hair, "Haven't seen you an a couple days."

Yumi shrugs "I haven't been feeling well."

"Oh?"

Yumi rolls her eyes a little

"Guess I'll leave you two to catch up." Nami says then wanders off

Zoro idly curls a piece of her hair, "Have you been feeling better?"

Yumi shrugs and looks the other way. Zoro frowns a little, "What's wrong?"

Yumi crosses her arms loosely still not looking at him "Nothings wrong."

Zoro frowns and makes her look at him, "Somethings wrong I can tell. What's wrong?"

Yumi pushes him away and raising her voice a little "Nothings wrong, stop assuming that there always has to be something wrong." Zoro starts to say something then Luffy walks over and interrupts, "Hi Yumi!"

Yumi rolls her eyes a little "Hi."

Luffy goes closer and pokes her cheek "You okay?"

Yumi sighs then rolls her eyes "What makes you think I'm not?"

"You look sick."

"m, well I'm fine."

"Luffy, how about you go ask Usopp bout fish or something?" Zoro suggests

Luffy shrugs and skips off, Zoro sighs and takes Yumi to his room and closes the door behind him mumbling something about 'maybe now we won't have interuptions'. Yumi crosses her arms. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"So there is something wrong." Zoro sits in desk chair

Yumi runs a hand thru her hair

"Yumi, just tell me what's wrong."

Yumi looking the other way "Maybe I don't want to."

Zoro sighs "Why not?"

Yumi shrugs a little

"That doesn't seem like a good excuse to me. If there's something wrong you should tell someone, if not me then Aero or someone. It's not good to bottle things up."

Yumi bites her lip

_Me: :p haha, I cut it off before you could find out what yumi was gonna say xD

Rp: how cruel!

Me: well what do you expect it's the longest chapter so far? xD

Rp: true I suppose.

Me: :p

Rp: soooo

Me: tsch, I'm currently working on chap 7. but writers block is starting to hit o3o

Rp: aaawww

Me: yeah so I mite take a little longer on that...


	7. Chapter 7 Your pregnant?

Author's Note: I've been working hard on storeah, yes. *nods randomly* Pleeaaase vote on my poll. and enjoy :p

Zoro crosses his arms loosely, "So that's it your just gonna keep bottling things up?"

Yumi tears welding up in her eyes stomps her foot "You don't know anything! My childhood was a living hell... My life still isn't that great, and if I don't wanna talk about something that's bothering me I shouldn't have to!"

Zoro frowns and pulls her down in his lap and hugs

"Let go.." Yumi said quietly

Zoro whispers in her ear "I told you I'd never let go of you. I'm not going to break my promise."

Yumi wipes her eyes

Zoro kisses her cheek, "If there's anything, anything you wanna talk about I'm here."

Yumi rests her head on his chest "m"

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Not likely." Yumi says with a small piece of paper sticking out of her pocket

"ahuh" Zoro grabs the paper

Yumi trys to get it back "Zoro, give it back."

"Why?" he looks at the paper and blinks

"Zoro?"

Still looking at the paper in his hand a little speechless, "Were you going to tell me?"

"I-"

Zoro his hand on her chin and makes her look at him "Yumi"

"I had just found out this morning, I don't know okay?"

Zoro sighs and runs a hand thru his hair then gets up "Maybe you should just go."

Yumi blinks starts to say something then shakes her head and leaves.

-little later Aero's-

Yumi sitting on her bed writes in her diary, 'I guess I should have seen this coming. I pushed the envelope to much and now its torn apart. I hope Zakari is okay, I wish I could be there for him more... But all that'll do is put him in danger. So, I bottle some things up? Don't I have a right? Ai. What do I know? Those things still haunt my every dreams, how am I possibly going to take care of this child. When I can't even take care of myself really, I couldn't even protect Zakari.. What kinda of mother gets her own child taken away from her? It's been a long day, like any other maybe tomorrow will bring a new beginning.' and with that Yumi closed up her diary and went to bed. It was early morning when th sun shined threw her window, Yumi sat up yawning. Aero walking in, "So your up?"

"It appears that way, yes."

"What'd the doctor say? I would have asked when you got back but you looked pretty tired so thought I'd let you sleep."

"m, well..." Yumi scratches the back of her head

Aero raises her eyebrow "well, what yu?"

Yumi bites her lip a little

Aero crosses his arms loosely "Your pregnant?"

looking down a little, "Yes."

"Who's."

_Me: Oh my gosh! Who's will it be? xD Are yumi and zoro headed for splits ville? Were did ace go? all these questions and more will be answered next time in The Story Of A Broken Hearted Girl!

Rp: :D

Me: *nods*


	8. Chapter 8 Yumi Speaks Out

Author's Note: woot so long story short I can type more xD anyway enjoy and wow its 11am... currently anyway xD

Yumi bites her lip

"Yumi, who's is it."

Tears weld up in her eyes "That's not any of your business!" Yumi says rather upset then runs off. Not much longer bumping into Ace, "Whoa. Watch where your going-" Ace blinks then helps Yumi up "What are you doing... Are you crying yu, what happened?"

Yumi wipes her eyes and quietly mumbles "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Well, now that doesn't sound very convincing to me." Ace said messing with her hair a little

Yumi with a tiny smile on her face "You know I don't like that."

Ace hugs "Then I guess you should start talking."

Yumi hugging back "Maybe I don't wanna talk."

Ace rolled his eyes "Yumi."

Yumi dramatically sighs "Fine. Very well, if you really must know. I found out I'm pregnant the other day."

Ace pauses for a minute, "Is it mine?"

Yumi sighs "Everyone seems to want to know who's it is."

"Yumi, is it mine."

Before Yumi even got a chance to respond, Sanji Robin and Zoro that just so happened to be walking by that very minute. Zoro crosses his arms facing the other way glaring at the wall. Ace leans back (on a different) wall, "Looks like you should answer."

Yumi bites her lip, Sanji looks at Zoro "Will leave you guys be." then walks off with Robin. Zoro sighs quietly and turns around to face her "You mean to tell me I mite not even be the father, you cheated...?" Zoro asked a little upset and confused

"You can't cheat if your not with someone... Zoro you had broke up with me when that happened."

"So it's his then?" Zoro crosses his arms, Ace rolled his eyes.

"...No, it's yours Zoro. Not like you'll believe what I say."

"yu, I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh? Then what way did you mean it? Doesn't seem like there'd be that many ways." Yumi said crossing her arms

"Yumi,-"

Yumi waves her hand "No don't 'yumi' me. You don't trust me, you never did. Gawd, I can't believe.." runs a hand down her face

Ace rubs her back and whispers "You need to relax, the past is the past. Don't let it get the best of you. This isn't like back when you were sixteen."

Yumi sighs a little "...Your right I'm not that same sixteen year old girl, afraid of even stepping out the door. Afraid of what the next day would bring. I'm not that girl, she's still there thou. Afraid. Afraid of what could happen, that her past could come back. Everyone has there off days, no ones perfect. I'm not like those other girls, I have scars... emotional, physical. I've been thru alot off things that not alot off people can say they have..."

"Yumi, you sure about this?" Ace asked

Yumi nodded, Zoro stood there a bit confused.

Yumi takes a deep breath, "I was just two years old when it happened. My dad traveled alot for work. He took airy and Suki with him that time, knowing my mother was ill. I don't think he really had a choice thou. He wouldn't let me go thou, so I stayed with my mother. One morning, I woke up she didn't. Since, my dad wasn't back yet. I had to stay with my uncle Maru my mom's older brother. Never thought a mareen could be so heartless, it was rough living with him. Time passed my dad, never came and got me. So, I lived with my uncle... I guess it started when I was fifteen. By then I knew Ace a couple years, he was the only one I really knew. He was the only thing that kept me from just taking my own life... We started to see each other, which wasn't easy with my uncle. It was late, I had managed to sneak out and meet him at a bridge. We had kissed, then I didn't even know he had found me. My uncle pulled me up to my feet and smacked me up the head then dragged me home. I thought that was it, I was wrong. He cuffed me to my bed and told me if I ever tried anything like that again that he'd cut my head off. Time seemed to stand still, then Ace showed up with this guilty look on his face. I wasn't sure what was wrong..."

Ace looks down a little, "Maru told me that if I ever wanted to see Yumi again that I had to do something."

"The night seemed to go on forever, when the morning finally came. Maru walked in and told me that I'd better not have any plans because I'll be very busy the next couple weeks. The weeks turned into years..." Yumi looks tears weld up in her eyes biting her lip

"What?" Zoro asked

Ace sighed "Maru sold her to anyone who'd buy."

"I was hooker.." Yumi said quietly "Never knew when it'd be over. Sometimes I'd be gone a few hours other times days."

Zoro blinks unsure what to say

"Things got worse when as I got older... I-I don't want to talk about it anymore." Yumi said now sitting on the ground hugs her knees

Ace sits beside her and hugs "You don't have to say anything else."

Zoro kneels down in front of her "yu, I didn't know..."

"That's because I don't like to talk about it." Yumi said hugging Ace and not looking at me.

_Me: lloooonnng chapter *twitch*

Rp: *sparkle eyes* yay! long chapter!

Me: mhm, I have 9 typed up but I wanna hear from some readers before I post it :p

Rp: kaykay!


	9. Chapter 9 Decisions, Decisions

Author's Note: well by now you all know the drill last chapter was really long xD

Zoro stands back up.

Yumi glances at him, "What are you-"

"I'm going to catch back up with ero-cook and Robin, don't want to end up getting lost." Zoro says then walks off

Ace stands up then helps her up, "Come on let's get you home."

"Okay."

The next couple weeks were rather quiet, Yumi would visit the straw hat crew but like never saw Zoro around much. It's now 3pm on the Go Merry, Yumi had just left not that long ago. Zoro sighs and leans back against the wall. Luffy walks over with Chopper riding on his back, "Something wrong Zoro?" Luffy asked his first mate.

"I'm fine Luffy, just thinking-"

Sanji buts in "Marimo thinking? What planet are we on?"

Zoro smacks him upside the face "Shut up love cook!"

"Thinking about what?" Luffy said with curious eyes

"Yeah, thinking about what?" Chopper asked

Zoro rolled his eyes "It's nothing."

"Well in sure must be something to get you to think." Sanji commented then 'walked' off

Zoro rolls his eyes and mumbles 'chicken love cook'

Chopper pokes Luffy's arm and they skip off.

Zoro yawns and sticks hands in his pockets.

The following day, the sun was up and shining brightly on the crew.

Usopp was working on his 'greatest invention ever', Robin reading but of course. Sanji all googly-eyed on Nami in her new outfit. Zoro walks over to Nami, "Do you know where Yumi is?"

Nami blinks then with a mischievous grin on her face "What does it matter?"

Zoro sighs "I'm not giving you anything. I just would like to know where she is."

"m, well to bad for you then."

Sanji rolls his eyes "I'm surprised she still hangs around you. I mean what does a women like her see and a thick headed marimo like you?"

Zoro kicks him upside the face letting a little box poke out of his pocket, "Shut up ero-cook!"

Nami nabs the box from his pocket "And what might this be?"

Zoro blinks and snatches the box from her hand and stuffs it back and his pocket grumbling a little

Nami crosses her arms loosely "Well now that wasn't very nice. How do you expect to find Yumi with that attitude?"

Zoro sighs "It's none of your business, now is it? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Now where's the fun in just telling you?"

Zoro rolls his eyes "Fine, I'll go find her myself."

"Puh-lease, you wouldn't even be able to find your way to the town if you didn't tag along with someone."

Zoro grumbles and walks off in search of Yumi.

-on Mataharah-

Yumi walks around the fairly crowded town, she looks up at the now clouded sky and stretches a little. Zoro in the distance walks over, "Yumi"

Yumi looks over at him and rolls her eyes, "Well if it isn't the swordsman."

Zoro hugs "I know, I know. I've been doing some thinking."

"And that thinking required you to not see me?"

"Sorry, I'm here now thou right?"

"I suppose."

Zoro kisses her cheek still hugging "It made me realize how much I missed you."

Yumi hugs back smiling "Oh?"

Zoro nods "I wanna make things up to you. Tonight just me and you, whatever you want to do."

Yumi smiles "I'd like that."

They kiss and the rest of the day just flys by, it had gotten late.

Yumi and Zoro were on the deck of the Go Merry, Yumi yawns "What time is it?"

Zoro hands in his pockets, glances at clock "Looks like 11pm."

Yumi blinks then starts to leave "I should be getting home."

Zoro grabs her arm "Your leaving already?

Yumi with a small smile on her face, "It's late I need to be getting home Zoro."

"Not even a couple more minutes?" Zoro asked holding her hand

"m, alright." She kisses his cheek

Zoro smiles a little the one hand still in his pocket. "You seem nervous" Yumi pointed out, Zoro takes a deep breath. "A little I guess.."

"And what is it that you have to be nervous about, hm?"

Zoro tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "I know we haven't been together that long."

"Almost 5 months if you don't count the break up."

"Well, no matter how you count it. I love you, that I know."

Yumi smiles "Love you too."

Zoro smiles a little and pulls the small box out of his pocket and opens it (diamond ring inside) nervous, "Marry me?"

_Me: bwhahaha! Now you have to read the next chapter in order to find out what happens :p

Rp: very cruel!

Me: -.- a.. huh

Rp: tsch

Me: okay then

Zoro: why do you have to do that?

Me: its to keep the readers interested.

Zoro: m


	10. Chapter 10 Will There Be A Happy Ending

Author's Note: double digits! Omg! xD

Yumi blushes then hugs him tight "Yes"

Zoro smiles and hugs back, Yumi kisses his cheek. Zoro smiles and puts the ring on her. "Love you." Yumi says then kisses, Zoro kisses back "Love you too." When Yumi finally got home that night, Aero was waiting his back leaning on the wall, arms crossed loosely and he was tapping his foot. He didn't seem to thrilled about me getting home this late, he never is. I walked over expecting the whole kit and caboodle. "Where were you, it's late."

"I was out."

"Your not helping our case. Where were you?"

"With Zoro."

Aero notices the ring on her finger "m"

Yumi goes to her room, Aero follows. "So you two went from barely speaking to getting married?"

"We love each other. I'm pregnant with his child. I don't see anything wrong."

"Your coming home late, and when you are home I hardly see or hear from you. How do I know your not getting drunk and doing drugs?"

"Because I'm above that non-sense."

"You've had drinking problems before how do I know that won't happen again?"

Yumi sighs "Thank you for having some faith in me."

"There's no need for the sarcasm."

"m"

"How well do you even know him?"

"I know him well enough."

"m"

3 weeks have come and gone by now, Yumi and Zoro are married now. Yumi living on the Go Merry with the rest of the crew. Yumi goes back to the ship, "So what is it?" Nami asked

"hm?"

Nami rolls her eyes "The baby, Girl? Boy?"

"Oh," Yumi smiles "That's a surprise."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"It keeps you guessing."

"ahuh" Nami rolled her eyes

Yumi goes to kitchen and grabs a soda, only to have it taken away from her by Zoro. "What did you do that for?"

Zoro pokes her belly "Caffeine's not good for the baby."

"And how do you know that?"

"Book Chopper gave me."

"m" Yumi says trying to get back her soda, Zoro holds it up higher so she can't reach it. "No soda."

"Why."

"Because it's-"

"That's a guess doctors don't really know that for sure. Gimme soda." She says still reaching for it

"No."

"Mean."

Zoro sighs a little, "You make it very hard to help."

Yumi crosses her arms loosely "m"

Zoro gives her the soda "Fine, you can have it. No more soda after this."

Yumi takes and sips "m"

Zoro kisses her cheek, Yumi smiles a little and sets her drink down "I went to the doctor today."

"I know, what did he say?"

Yumi hugs "That the baby's healthy."

Zoro hugs back "m"

Yumi whispers in his ear, "It's a boy."

Zoro smiles "A boy huh?"

"Mhm."

Luffy runs by snags Franky's special soda or whatever it is and goes to the deck with it, Franky chasing after him screaming "Luffy give it back!"

Yumi laughs a little "Raising a kid around these goof's should prove itself interesting." Zoro rolls his eyes a little "That's one way of looking at it."

"Well how would you look at it?"

"As were going to parents of a little boy."

Yumi messes with his hair "ahuh"

Zoro rolled his eyes

-5th month-

Yumi pulled the covers over her head and groans a little, Zoro rolled his eyes "You have to get up eventually, yu"

"No I don't."

Zoro helps her sit up, Yumi leans her head back "Why"

"Because you can't stay in bed all day."

Yumi snuggles "m"

Zoro messes with her hair "mhm."

Yumi rolls her eyes, Zoro idly curls a piece of her hair and kisses her cheek. "Zoro"

Zoro playfully bites her ear "Zoro what?"

"You need to stop."

Zoro pouts a little "Why?"

Yumi raises her eyebrow a little "Your asking me why?"

"Chopper said we could as long as we were careful."

Yumi blinks "You- you asked Chopper if we could-"

"Yeah...?"

Yumi smacks him upside the back of his head "What did you do that for?"

Zoro rolls his eyes "I didn't think I'd get smacked for it." Zoro rubs the back of his head a little "That hurt you know."

Yumi sighs "Sorry. But I'd prefer you not make our business public."

"yu were married and your pregnant, I'm pretty sure people have figured it out."

Later that afternoon, Zoro was busy training. Yumi was on the deck and going down to the kitchen, when a old familiar face showed up and took her by surprise. Causing her to trip, landing face first on the ground. "Been awhile miss yin-yang." This man dirty blonde hair brown eyes wearing jeans and a black hoody said standing by her. "Evan..." Yumi said scarred

_Me: wa-pow! chapter 10 xD

Rp: I have a question.

Me: Hm?

Rp: Does she have any powers or anything like that?

Me: Ah, tis a surprise ;) sorry.

Rp: very well.


	11. Chapter 11 How Long Before I Fall?

Author's Note: Number 11, I'm starting to have writer's block. (uh-oh) And since, I've been writing so much, so I'm not to surprised.

Evan grins and pulls her up holding her close. Yumi bites her lip and tries to get free of his grip, Evan holds her tighter and whispers in her ear. "Your not getting away from me this time."

"Zor-"

Evan covers her mouth "The more you don't cooperate the harder I'm going to be. I would think you've learned that by now."

Tears run down her face. "You sure are a hard women to find, running off with some pirate scum. What were you thinking?"

Yumi bites his hand, Evan slaps her across the face. "Damn it." he grumbles shaking his hand, as if to try to get rid of the pain. Then he looks down at her bump, "What's this?" he murmurs "You've gone and got yourself pregnant again?" Evan says looking her in the eyes and grips a hand full of her hair

Yumi cries and tries to get him to let go

Evan grips tighter "Answer me."

"Why does it matter?"

"m" Evan said letting go of her

Yumi hits her back on the railing and slides down on the floor, Sanji just so happens to walk out of the kitchen that very moment. "Yumi are you okay?" he said walking over to her side, Yumi shakes her head.

Evan rolls his eyes "Always were a weakling. Just a simple tap and your in tears."

Yumi angrily wipes her eyes, Sanji narrows his eyes at Evan "And who do you think you are?"

Evan grins "Cute, you think you even stand a chance against me."

Sanji kicks him upside the head, "Does no one know how to treat a women now a day?"

Evan glares and throw a fire ball at Sanji, Sanji just barely dodges it. "W-wah?"

Evan grins and throws Sanji back, Sanji hits his hard on the post(I think its called) making him go unconscious.

"To easy." Evan says then turning back around to face Yumi "Is that all this little crew is capable of?"

Yumi slowly gets up on her feet and quietly "Just go away."

"I'm leaving anytime soon."

Zoro yawning walks out on the deck and blinks running to Yumi's side then glares at Evan pulling out one of his swords and puts it to his neck "I don't care who you are, or what you won't. Never touch her."

"You don't scare me."

"I will." Zoro said in a harsh tone

Evan looks over at Yumi, "I'll go this time but I'll be back." Then he left.

Zoro puts his sword back then kneels down beside Yumi, "You okay?"

Yumi shakes her head. Zoro picks her up and carries her to the medical room and sets her on bed. Chopper walks over, "What happened?"

"I don't really know..." Yumi said looking to the side.

Chopper does medical stuff that I don't know how to describe,

"Well, the baby's heart rate dropped a little. Beyond that you and the baby seem okay."

"Will the baby be okay?" Yumi asked worried

Chopper nods, "Just take it easy and make sure to get some rest."

Days passed, no site of trouble or Evan. It was mid afternoon, a hot summer day. The sun was shining, the water's were cool and blue. A fish every now then swimming by. Yumi leaning on the railing looked down at the water, Zoro walks over and sighs. "There you are. Your suppose to be resting."

"I wanted some air."

"m"

Yumi looks at the water

"Who was that anyway?"

Yumi turns around and looks at Zoro, "Who?"

"That guy that showed up."

Yumi grips the railing and looks back at the water.

"Yumi."

"What?" Yumi said in a quiet sad tone

"You know you can talk to me."

"How do you really know? Who you can trust? One day, you can tell someone something the next they could be gone. Like you were nothing but something to do kill there time."

"Yumi, you should know me better then that." Zoro says frowning a little

Yumi looks to the side "Well, what do I know really? Or anyone for that matter. Very few people know about my past, and I prefer it that way. It's not something I like to relive. I still have nightmares to this very day. I couldn't even-" Yumi goes to bedroom in tears, Zoro follows.

Yumi sits on edge of bed, Zoro wipes a tear off her cheek. "Yumi, your my wife and I'll love you no matter what. You have to believe that."

"I never said I didn't."

Zoro kisses her cheek, Yumi smiles a little. "Get some rest you look tired."

"It's hard to sleep."

Zoro rolls his eyes a little, "Just sleep."

_Me: well there you go chapter 11 xD lame i know. I've got some other story possibilities floating in my head so :p

Rp: what kind of stories?

Me: Well, one of my favorite story's One Piece Question Corner, gave me the idea of making my own question corner but-

Rp: but what?

Me: I don't want to just take pyro's idea. I know if someone read my story then posted something there own with the same idea and claimed it was there's I'd be pretty mad, so I'm hoping that she'll give me permission. Of course, I'll give credit :3

Rp: ah.

Me: *shrug* Will see what she says, I asked it if it'll be okay if I made my own question corner.

Rp: m

Me: also, :3 Yumi might be making an appearance in another story so I'm excited about that. Beyond that I'm thinking of doing some drabble story's, will see. *shrug*

Rp: okiedokies.


	12. Chapter 12 Campfire's

Author's Note: chapter well yeah you know what chapter xD A viewer, had asked me what devil fruit Evan had. I can't believe I didn't mention that, my bad. Anyway, I figured he had the same Ace. I'm a bit behind on devil fruits, but I remember there was a few of the same fruit because they had different levels of power or something... o3o Hm... I need to do more research on that xD I know I had kept posting chapters day after day, well writer's block. Is kicking in so I might be slower then I was. I'll do my best to keep posting frequently. :3 I should also warn you I don't know all the rooms to the Go Merry, I assumed that there was some kind of room kinda like a living room. *shrug* So I'm just saying that there is one. :p

Yumi rolls her eyes, "Fine."

-7 Month-

It was quiet that rainy afternoon, the rain was picking up then a flash of lightning was seen from the window. The lights flickered, Yumi sighed sitting on the living room sofa trying to read a book. Usopp walks in soaked and shivering, "I-It's c-c-cold out there!"

Yumi crosses her legs "You could have put something warmer on."

Usopp rolls his eyes and dries himself off "That doesn't help anyone."

Yumi rolls her eyes back going back to her book

Luffy walks in and shakes himself off

"Luffy, I had just dried off!" Usopp said drying himself off again

"The others still out there?" Luffy asked peeking out the door

"I guess so Luffy, since there not in here. I don't know." Yumi replied reading

"m." Luffy said going to look

A couple minutes later, the lights still flickering. Luffy walked back in with Sanji, Nami, Franky, and Robin. Yumi looks up from her book, "Where's Zoro and Chopper?"

Luffy shrugs. "Marimo was on the deck, I think Chopper was working on some medicine." Sanji says sitting down

Yumi hits him on the back of the head with a pillow "Stop calling my husband that you curly eyebrow-ed freak."

Sanji grumbles and tosses the pillow aside. The lights finally go out.

Robin lights some candle's. "Wonder when the storm will pass." Usopp said stretching. "Hard to say it could be hours to days." Nami said sitting in a chair

Luffy throws his towel up in the air, "I have a fabulous idea!"

Yumi raises her eyebrow a little, "Do I wanna know?"

"One way to find out, what is it Luffy?" Franky said/asked leaning back on the wall, Luffy's eye's sparkled "Campfire! We could make s'mores and tell stories!"

"Knowing you, you'd just light this whole room on fire." Sanji said

"We could tell stories thou." Robin said making herself comfortable in a chair

Usopp stands up more eager then ever and waves his hand "Me! Me! Me! Pick me!"

Sanji, Nami and Franky roll their eye's

"Go ahead Usopp." Robin said

Usopp grins and rubs his paws together, "This is the tale of the lost tree-"

"Lost tree? I thought you were going for a scary story?" Yumi asked interrupting him

Usopp narrows his eyes. "Yuuummiii let Usopp tell the story!" Luffy whined

"Very well, continue Usopp." Yumi said yawning a little

Usopp with his eyebrow raised a little, continued on "It was a foggy summer day on the quiet little island. The man of few words Yakup(yack-op), had just got home with his pay his young daughter asking for a pink pony once more. Her father denied her request. She pouted no less-"

"Okay seriously? That's totally not scary at all." Nami said

"Infact I can tell a better story then that," Franky said now sitting idian style on the floor "Story time!" Franky stated as Luffy, Sanji and Usopp gathered around.

"Once apon a time in a castle far away-"

"Can it be a cotton candy castle?" Luffy said eagerly

"Fine. Anyway there were two princess... Sanji and Luffy."

"I wanna be Carl!" Luffy flailed

Franky sighs "Fine, Carl and Sanj-"

"I wanna be named Justin Beiber!" Sanji says rather gay like...

Franky rolls his eyes, "Carl and Justin Beiber lived with the dashing prince-"

"Who played football!" Luffy declaimed

"And who was a frog!" Sanji followed

"Heey!" Luffy whined

"Okay fine, One day the castle was being invaded by-" Franky started again only to be interrupted

"Puppy's!" Sanji squealed

"Vampire puppy's!" Luffy said

"With football helmet's!" Sanji added

"And all hope was lost until-" Franky said knowing he'd only be interrupted

"Until Brad Pitt came!" Sanji squealed once more

"On Charlie the unicorn!" Luffy yelled

"Then came and destroyed them all." Franky said a tad annoyed closing his imaginary book

"...Did I live?" Luffy asked quietly

"I don't think anyone did Luffy." Usopp said rather fascinated by the whole thing

By this time Zoro had just walked in moments ago, unsure what to make of that. Robin, and Yumi laughing. Nami just rolled her eyes. Zoro shakes his head and sits beside Yumi. Yumi rolls her eyes, "There you are. What were you doing?" Zoro shrugs and wraps and arm round her shoulders.

"ahuh."

Zoro messes with her hair, "mhm"

"Zoro, don't do that."

"Why not, hm?"

Yumi rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at his face.

Zoro catches said pillow, "What was that for?"

"Pppiiillllooowww fffiiiggghhhtttt!" Luffy squealed like a little girl throwing pillows all about the room

Zoro sighs and looks at Yumi, "See what you started?"

Yumi crosses her arms "What _I _started?"

_Me: Wah-Pow! Hope you like the hilarity xD

Rp: wouldn't anyone?

Me: *shrug* i don'ts knows

Rp: ahuh

Luffy: *attacks you and your fellow companions with Franky's used speedo's*

Me: ...

Rp: my eyes!


	13. Chapter 13 Oh Bacon! Did I Go To Far?

Author's Note: I know this is impeccably random my cat Pumpkin is nudging me and the laptop as I type, pure adorableness x3 He's 9 year's old now? I'm not sure but you'd probably rather hear the story and not something about my cat sooo, on ward! Oh, also. Please make sure to read the very bottom! :3

Zoro runs a hand thru his hair realizing what he just did, "Yumi, I didn't mean that way. I was just joking."

"A-huh."

Luffy continues throwing pillows, as Franky was yawning one landed in his mouth him frustrated with his captian's non-sense threw the pillow on the ground and hit luffy on the back of his head with this massive big-as-luffy piece of bacon. Knocking Luffy to the ground, Franky then blows of the bacon as if it were a gun of some sort. Usopp gets up blinking and practically screams "Where on this Earth did you get that from?"

"I know a guy." Franky said leaning on the bacon

Usopp bewildered "You-you you know a guy? You know a guy who specifically specializes in bacon?"

"Sooo?" Franky protests

Then giant hole formed itself on the bacon as if someone was eating it, Sanji's head then appeared out of the hole as he chewed the bacon in his mouth.

Franky blinks then gets down on his knee's and sobs "Nnnnooooo! Why cruel world why!"

Nami rolled her eyes and left the room, Sanji quickly following her.

Yumi sighs, "They can be to weird for the own good."

Zoro shrugs, then the sleeping Luffy stuffed one of Franky's speedo's in Zoro's mouth. Yumi bursted out laughing.

Zoro a tad annoyed rolled his eyes and took said speedo out of his mouth, "Thanks Luffy."

Luffy mutters something then sleep walks his way over to Usopp. Where he then wrapped his arm around him and mumbled something like, 'Thank you. Thank you, this song is for my beautiful bride Buzzfernando PinkFuzzyCornDog.' Luffy then sings in a half asleep form, 3 by Brittany Spears. Franky blinks then decides to record this moment so they'll have it to treasure always. Yumi not wanting to watch anymore of this stands up and starts to leave the room, just then Luffy with his flailing body slings the pillow that was in his hand past over a candle. Causing it to, yes catch on fire. The firey pillow then barely pasts over Yumi's left arm. Then conveniently lands in the fireplace. Yumi grabs her arm and mumbles under her breath, Zoro jumps to his feet and goes to Yumi's side "You okay?" Zoro asked worried.

Yumi still holding her arm rolls her eyes, "Gee what do you think?"

Zoro sighs "The sarcasm is unnecessary."

"Sorry."

"...Where is Chopper anyway?" Usopp randomly throws in trying to push off a mushy faced Luffy

"I... don't know." Zoro responded

Yumi a little frustrated, goes to their bedroom.

Zoro blinks then follows, "Yumi how is sitting in here going to help?"

Yumi now sitting on the bed still holding her arm "How is not knowing where the doctor is going to help."

Zoro sighs

"Sigh, sigh, sigh. What am I just this burden you have to deal with now?"

Zoro runs a hand thru his hair

"m"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say you didn't think that."

"I-," Zoro shakes his head and crosses his arms loosely "Fine, whatever. Just sit there and complain."

Yumi blinks

Zoro leaves the room

Tears weld up in her eyes

In the hallway, Sanji walks past Zoro sighing a little. "It may not be any of my business, but didn't Chopper and the book say that you need to support her?"

Zoro pauses, "Your right it's not any of your business."

"m" Sanji says going to the kitchen

Zoro sighs and runs a hand thru his hair and thinks "I'm getting advice from the same ero-cook that can't even keep a girl. What's wrong with that picture?"

The next morning things were unusually quiet, Zoro sat up in the bed and glanced around the room. Yumi wasn't there. The sun was shining thru the window, it was a tad cold. Zoro got up on his feet an ran a hand thru his hair muttering to himself, "Where's Yumi?"

He went over to the deck, as Robin walks in.

"Zoro, have you seen Yumi?"

Zoro blinks "No, I just got up."

"m, haven't seen her for awhile. Thought I'd ask."

"n" Zoro said sitting in the desk chair and fumbles threw Yumi's drawings she left. Robin walks off leaving Zoro to his thoughts. Til he finds a note within the pile, he picks it up. It reads, 'Decided to go out for a bit. ~Yumi'

Zoro puzzled thinks "Go out for a bit? Why aren't you back now?"

Zoro sighs then starts to head to get dressed when he realizes some of her clothing is gone. Zoro blinks and thinks "Yumi you didn't run off... did you?"

_Me: I know short chapter but I'm building the suspense back up. I will throw in funny ones know and then :p It's hard to stay focused on the story xD Just Dance is very addicting.

Rp: Didn't you have an announcement?  
Me: Ah, yes. First, yay for voters! My poll is still open and will be til' January 13th. Secondly, I have a forum for role-players and a community now so look'em up. :3

Rp: that all?

Me: nopes. Requests are stiilll open. xD and I wouldn't mind some ideas for this story and yeah in general. I'm failing here xD

Rp: are not.

Me: well maybe. Anyway yeah the hole point of the vote was *clears throat* was for 'popcorn'ness which will pick up more soon xD

Rp: how many voters have you gotten?

Me: currently? 4. o3o

Rp: 4?

Me: yeppers xD and they all voted for different things xD

Rp: fun

Me: i suppose xD

Luffy: *acting like a zombie* mmmeeeaaaattttt

Me: *sigh* oh luffy there's so much wrong with that...

Rp: til' next time-

Me: heeyy that's my line! Sick'em Luffy!

Luffy: *bites/noms rp's head*

Rp: *falls asleep*


	14. Chapter 14 Damage

Author's Note: yay! Number fourteen-runie! xD

I think the next chapter will be the one that starts the popcorn.. Hm, decisions. Decisions...

Chopper walks in and takes a quick look around then frowns a little, "Yumi's not here?"

Zoro sighs setting the note aside "Nope."

"That's troubling.." Chopper muttered quietly

"Was something wrong?"

"Yumi's heart rate was dropping and she wouldn't talk. So, I don't know what was wrong. And before I could run any tests she disappeared."

"...How long has she been gone?"

Chopper glances at his watch "Hm, I'd say 3 hours now."

Zoro sighs and stands up "I'm going to look for her." and with that Zoro left and goes to the island. It was pretty much a dead end search Yumi was no where to be found. Zoro walks into the living room, were Sanji and Nami just so happened to be on the couch exploring each other. Sanji left with just his pants tormenting poor Nami with his slow licks. Nami moaned desperately wanting more. Zoro blinks then backs up slowly not looking where he's going running into the wall, causing the attention of the young lover's. "Oi, what gives marimo?" Sanji said annoyed

Zoro runs a hand down his face, "I was just walking thru..."

Sanji rolls his eyes "Leave."

And with that Zoro left not wanting to ever return back.

Not to much longer that same evening, in the humble living room. Dear Sanji, and Usopp were watching the fire in fire place when the they began to argue for no apparent reason when Sanji rolls his eyes and begins to speak the ancient language of doughnutnese, Usopp shocked says "I didn't know you were German!" and hits him with a tennis racket. Who knows where that came from. Sanji then spazzes and explodes into bits of bacon. Usopp not knowing what else to do runs around in circles. Franky had just witnessed that all, "Oh gawd! Usopp what did you do?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Usopp replied still running in circles

"Now who will cook our meals?" Franky said quite frantic

"...Surely, not Zoro."

Franky nods in agreement

Usopp stops running and thinks, "Hm,.. maybe Nami?"

"Dude, you kidding? She'll kill us for sure!"

"I suppose that's true. Luffy then?"

"Seriously? He'd eat anything and everything."

"Uuh,.. well you think of someone then!"

"Robin?"

Usopp gives him a 'are you kidding me look' "Your only saying that because you like her."

"Not true. Anyway, how bout Yumi then?"

"Yumi?"

"That's what I said."

"She does make a good cake."

"Then she can take Sanji's place."

Usopp falls to his knees in front of the bacon and sobs "Sssaaannnnjjjjiiiiii!"

"..." Franky backs away slowly then makes a mad dash out of there.

It became late and the stars were shining, Zoro leaned back on he deck railing and sighed wondering where is wife could be.

-On a island that currently has no name-

Yumi sits down on the sidewalk and puts a hand on her belly and sighs, "Look what I've done. I seem to be just trouble all around no matter where I go."

The baby kicks, Yumi smiles. Ace walks over "Yumi! Jeez, there you are do you have any idea how worried Zoro is?"

"I-"

Ace sits beside her, "Yumi, your a grown women you can't keep running away from your problems. You wouldn't want him to do that would you?" Ace said poking her belly

"Well, no but-"

"No buts. Everyone was and is worried about you. Why did you run off?"

"I didn't."

"Explain."

"I was just taking a walk, getting some air. It gets boring just sitting around, it started to get cold so I started heading back then..."

Ace rolled his eyes "Then what? Maru was standing in alley wearing a unicorn costume cumming?"

Yumi raised her eyebrow high "What the flapjacks Ace"

Ace shrugs "Just continue."

"A-huh... Well, Maru did show his face."

Ace blinks "Did he hurt you?"

Yumi taps her thumbs together

"Yumi, what. Did. He. Do?"

"He wanted to know where Zakari was, said he had a someone offer him quiet the sum of cash for him.."

"What did you say?"

"I refused to tell him anything, he pulled out his pocket knife. The rest is a blur."

Ace looks over her "I don't see anything right off."

Yumi pulled her shirt sleeve up to her elbow showing Ace her cuts

"...Did he get you anywhere else."

"I don't know."

"I think it'd be hard to ignore the pain."

Yumi glaring a little "Well gee, after all that happened before it's hard to tell."

Ace sighs "Sorry," he stands up and lends out his hand, and helps her up. "Let's get you back Chopper can take a better look at you."

"Alright."

-On the Go Merry, or Going Merry Medical Room o3o-

Ace walks in with Yumi, Chopper looks up from his papers and blinks "Yumi? What happened to you I left and when I came back you were gone."

"Chopper, that's not important right now. Yumi was... attacked. Need you to make sure she's okay." Ace said

"Uhm, okay?" Chopper said gesturing for Yumi to sit on the bed, Yumi sat on the bed and Chopper did his medical thing.

"She okay?" Ace said concerned

Chopper blinks and runs his hand over a stab wound Yumi had on her left shoulder centimeters above her heart "...Yumi how are you still breathing?" Chopper said completely and utterly baffled

Me: A mystery is now apon us.

Rp: seems cheesy.

Me: -.- Go fly a kite then, better yet. Charlie. Sick'em!

Charlie: I'm not having anything to do with this

Me: oh darn.

Rp: hahaha

Me: Bacon Attack!

Sanji(bacon form): *attacks rp*

Rp: aaaahhhh!


	15. Chapter 15 A New Life Is Born

Author's Note: I've finally worked out a system! For typing the stories at least xD

Fails, I know. Now on ward to the story you've been waiting for!

Also, for warning slight yaoi moment ahead xD

"What?" Ace walks over and blinks

"There's no easy way to fix that,..." Chopper said still baffled.

"I'll get zor's for ya, yu." Ace said leaving the room

Ace, tries to open the bedroom door. But can't because it's locked.

Ace knocks on the door, "Oi-"

Before another word could be said Zoro swung the door open, Ace fell forward kissing Zoro. Both the men's eyes were wide as they could be. Ace quickly backed up. "That was awkward..."

Zoro runs a hand thru his hair trying to keep his cool "Did you want something?"

Ace points in the direction of the medical room "Yumi's in the medical room?"

Zoro blinks then goes to room "You could have started with that."

Ace follows "Psht."

Zoro walks in, Chopper doing his doctor thing looks thru some papers. While Yumi sits on the bed, hand on her belly.

Zoro notice's the wound and walks over to Yumi, running his hand thru her hair "yu, what happened?"

Yumi looks up then back down and shrugs a little

Zoro sighs "yu, I'm sorry about before. I was worried bout you. There was no need to run off."

"I didn't run off."

"Then explain it to me."

"Do I have to?" Yumi said whining a little

"I think you should give him some sort of explanation." Ace said leaning back on the door way

"m"

Zoro rolls his eyes " 'm' doesn't exactly explain things."

Yumi sighs, "As I've said what feels like a thousand times before, it's a blur. The only thing I really remember I was heading back then Maru was there, asked me bout... something and when I wouldn't tell him. He pulled out a pocket knife."

Zoro blinks "...'something'?"

"yes?"

Ace walked off. Zoro sighed, "Yumi, I know you don't like to talk about things from your past-"

"I know, I know. That I can talk to you. I rather not relive it thou."

"m, what about the wound then?"

"There's no real way to take care of her with out putting the baby at risk." Chopper replied

Zoro looks down at Yumi and kisses her cheek quietly "I can't lose you."

"I'll do my best to keep you both alive and healthy, Yumi." Chopper said calmly

The hours were slowly going by, Zoro just outside of the room waiting to hear from Chopper. Nami walks over "You look tense."

Zoro leans back against the wall "Worried would be the better word."

"m, why thou?"

"Haven't heard anything from Chopper."

"Ah. Relax he's doing his best."

"I-" Before another word could be said crying was heard from the room, Zoro blinks.

"Guess you'll hear from him soon"

"...I guess." Zoro said still looking at the medical room door. A couple minutes later, Chopper walked out.

"Well?" Zoro said worried

"The baby's healthy. If you want to see him."

Zoro blinked "The baby..?"

"I had to preform a c-section, if I didn't he'd probably wouldn't have made it."

"What about Yumi?"

"She's not doing so good. She is having trouble breathing on her own and-"

"And what"

"She's in a coma."

Zoro blinks "...Will she wake up?"

"It's hard to say, do you wanna see your son?"

Zoro quietly nods and follows Chopper inside medical room. Chopper hands him the little baby boy, Zoro smiles a little and rocks him. The baby squirms.

"What do you want to name him?"

Zoro still holding the little one in his arms, looks at Yumi then the baby. "Riku. It's what Yumi wanted to name him."

Chopper nods and writes stuff down on clipboard.

Riku yawns, Zoro rocks him.

Me: ^w^

Rp: what does Riku look like?

Me: more details will be revealed next time. :3

Rp: m

Me: enjoy it.

Rp: that made limited sense

Me -.- oh? well, so do you!

Rp: riiight

Me: anyways til next time!


	16. Chapter 16 Sweet Moments

Author's Note: Number 16 huh? hm,...

In the living room, Nami just walked into to see what was her lover in little pieces of bacon she froze uncertain of what happened. Then screamed at the top of her lungs "Usopp! Franky! What did you do?"

Usopp cautiously walks in behind Franky, waiting for the impending doom they both knew was going to happen. "y-y-ya yes n-n-na nami?" Usopp said quite petrified

Nami scowled at the two "What. Happened."

Franky non-shalantly raises his hand "I know."

Nami rolled her eyes "Tell me."

"Usopp hit Sanji with a tennis racket then that happened." Franky said pointing to Usopp, Usopp just cowered.

"You _what_?"

"I-I I didn't mean to!" Usopp said running off in pure fear, Franky shrugged it off and walked to the deck. Zoro was sitting on the deck rocking Riku. Franky walked over and chuckled a little, "I can see where he gets his hair from."

Zoro shrugged a little, Riku had fallen asleep.

"He seems to be taking after you more already."

Zoro rolled his eyes a little, "He's barely a day old."

"So?"

"Goodbye Franky."

"Eh?" Franky said then Luffy pretty much mummified walked over and did the oddest thing, he stuck his head in his speedo. I think he was looking for food...

Zoro got up and went to the kitchen carring his sleeping son. No one truly knows what happened after that. Franky claims it was all a blur and Luffy just doesn't remember anything.

One week later, Yumi still in her coma. It was very early at least that's what Zoro guessed sitting up in the bed waking up to a crying Riku for what felt the thousandth time that week.

After taking care of his son, he layed back down in the bed and fell asleep.

It was noon the swordsman still fast asleep, Nami peeked her head in to see both father and son fast asleep. She crept her way in leaving the door cracked and walked over to the bed and poked his arm, Zoro just snored unfazed. A mischievous grin made it's way across Nami's face, she then dumped a bucket of ice cold water on the sleeping swordsman.

He sat up cursing under his breath then seeing a laughing Nami by his bed.

"What the fuck women!"

Nami still laughing, "Chopper told me to get you. You weren't awake so I woke you up."

Zoro sighs and gets up from the bed "Why does Chopper want me?"

Nami shrugs "I guess you'd have to go find out."

Zoro raises his eyebrow "And leave you alone with Riku? No thanks."

Nami rolls her eyes "Very well, suit yourself."

Zoro runs a hand thru his hair, dries himself off then picks Riku up and goes to the medical room.

Chopper was going thru some paper's, Zoro walked in Riku still asleep.

Chopper looks up, "Hi Zoro."

"Nami said you wanted me?"

Chopper nods and turns him so he's facing Yumi's bed, where Yumi is sleeping.

Zoro raises his eyebrow then looks down at the reindeer "What?"

"She's awake,.. well asleep at the moment. She woke up from her coma early this morning-"

Zoro blinks "She woke up?"

Chopper nods "Yes, I don't know if she has any amnesia thou. It is common for coma patients to have it."

"If she woke up, how could you not know?"

"She was pretty tired and soar, she didn't say much of anything. Before I knew it she fell asleep."

"m" Zoro says walking over to Yumi's bedside, Riku yawns. Zoro smiles a little and looks down at Riku "Morning little guy."

Riku just kicked his feet smiling.

Yumi peeks her eyes open, Zoro looks up and smiles "Your up"

Yumi sits up yawning a little "I suppose so."

"You had me worried."

"Can I hold him?"

Zoro blinked then nodded handing her Riku.

Yumi takes and rocks him. "He's so cute~"

"Mhm"

Yumi smiles "Has your green hair and eyes."

"He takes more after you thou."

"How so?"

"Well, how many infants do you know that stick their tongue's out?"

Yumi smiles and laughs a little "He did that?"

"Few times now. Yes" Zoro answered tickling Riku's foot a little, Riku giggled kicking his foot.

"What did you name him?"

"Hm?"

Yumi rolls her eyes "I know I was in a coma, you've bound to name him something."

Zoro rolls eye back "Alright, alright. Riku."

"You named him Riku?"

"That's what I said."

Yumi smiles and kisses Zoro's cheek, a smile makes it's way across his face.

"What was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I suppose not."

Rp: Looks like a happy ending after all.

Me: looks can be deceiving

Rp: o3o

Me: Guess you'd have to find out. ;3


	17. Chapter 17 When Life Gives You Lemons

Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile. Since, I worked on this story. xD You guys need to comment more! Also, wrote it bit differently, so tell me if it's any good.

I couldn't describe it. The feeling I had holding Riku in my arms. Definitely takes after Zoro, no doubt about that. Riku wiggled in my arms, it's hard not to smile. I couldn't help that feeling deep down thou, that I'd lose him. Lose this. Lose everything, that I'd work so hard for. The last thing I wanted was to fall back in that downward spiral with no escape.. No way out. I didn't even want to think about it. Not now. Zoro looked at me with a worried look, "Yumi?" I shaked my head a little, hoping that would get those thoughts out of my head "Yes?"

He looked a bit more confused "Are you okay?"

I couldn't just tell him what I was thinking. He knows somethings, but not every thing. And It's better that way. For both of us. The nightmares, that haunt my every thought. The worriment, the fear... It was as if I was just some broken doll, lost and without purpose. Hoping that one day someone will come along and fix me up. Many have tried none, have succeeded. I tried to snap out of that best I could, thou I think he knew something was up "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem like somethings on your mind."

I rolled my eyes trying to pawn off his remark "I'm fine."

Riku yawned "He seems tired."

"Don't know why he would be, he's slept practically the whole day away."

"Or maybe you just think that."

He rolled his eyes at me and took Riku and rocked him. I felt bad, I'd left him to take care of Riku by himself while I was in my coma. Rather petty if you ask me. "Sure, that's it Yumi. I just imagined him sleeping."

I shrugged "It can happen."

He ignored my comment and kept rocking little Riku in his arms, Riku slowly drifted off to sleep. Little did I know then, that would be one of my last good moments. Time flew pretty well and smoothly after that, it's been a months time now. Zoro won't let me get up from our bed let alone help. He doesn't want me 'over doing things', he claims at least. I get a lecture almost every time I try and get up. I glanced at the clock, it appeared to be noon. Zoro just went to the kitchen to get a bite, and Riku was fast asleep. I looked at the door, no sign of anyone coming. So, I got up. "Finally." I mumbled to myself stretching "Maybe now I can actually move around." I peeked my head out the door, it was really rather quiet. I closed the door and put on pair of jeans and one of his shirts, then made my way to the living room. Sat down on the sofa, picked up a good book and well, read. That was til, just a few moments later when a familiar shadow cast itself over. I didn't want to look up knowing all to well who it was.

He sighed "Yumi, you shouldn't be moving around Chopper said-"

"I know what Chopper said, it's been a month. I think I'll be okay if I get up and actually moved around for once."

He ran his hand thru his moss green hair, I could tell he wasn't thrilled about any of this.

"I'll be fine." I tried to reassure him

"You don't know that. You should rest."

"That's all I've been doing the past month!"

He sighed then sat beside me, leaning his head on my arm. "I'm just worried about you, yu."

"I know. I'll be fine."

"m" was all he said before closing his eyes.

"Zoro,"

"hm" he said rather lazily looking up at me

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I kissed his cheek, a lazy smile came across his face.

"It helps a little."

I rolled my eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

He started curling a piece of my hair "Since, your so insistent on doing something side's laying in bed"

I noticed his smirk, and closed my book "Very vague."

He pulled me into his lap and kissed me, his lips felt so good against mine. without any warning I felt his tongue explore my mouth. I leaned my head back, he frowned a little hugging my waist. "Why did-"

"I don't want to push the envelope."

His face only an inch from mine and kissed my cheek "Why not just this once?"

"mmm, I don't know."

"Maybe I can pursway you" he grinned and started kissing down my neck, I let out a soft moan. He smirked, knowing me all to well and undid my shirt, I slid it off. Leaving my breast completely exposed, he kissed me softly I kissed him back playing with his shirt. He pulled it off. Then I heard the door open and a mock gasp "My, my. Never could behave." Ace snickered. I rolled my eyes not looking back at him "There a reason, your here Ace?"

"Got some bad news."

"And that is?"

He glanced at Zoro then looked back at me, this couldn't be good. I got up on my feet and crossed my arms. He pulled me out into the hallway, leaving Zoro to his thoughts. "Evan." Ace said in a hushed tone.

"What about him?"

"He's on the island, looking for you."

I blinked, this was not a nightmare. This was real...

Me: til' next time, R&R (read an review)


	18. Chapter 18 Forever Trapped In Silence

Author's Note: This could be the end of me working on this series, I love it. I do. But no comments, ya' know. It's my motivator. :/

On ward, I suppose.

* * *

I didn't know what to say let alone think! Ace shook my shoulder "Yumi, you okay?"

I shook my head and ran a hand thru my hair "Should I be?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

I rolled my eyes "Gee, wonder why!"

At that point, Zoro got up and stood behind me "Is anyone going to clue me in, or am I doomed to know nothing?"

I looked up at him "Hi."

"Yeah, hi."

I could tell without even looking at him that he wasn't in a good mood now, why did Ace have to come in at _that_ moment? He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He and Ace never really got along. They didn't hate each other but they didn't love each other either.

"Did you want to tell him?" Ace asked trying to advert his eyes from my breasts. I rolled my eyes sighing a little, didn't have much of a choice now. If I didn't tell him it'd turn into a big thing. Even thou it is, I don't want a even bigger fuss about it. "Not really."

Zoro, probably rolled his eyes, his chin resting on top of my head now.

"m" was all Ace said the way he was starring Zoro was bound to catch him.

"You should stop starring." surprising me, they both looked at me. I crossed my arms trying to cover my breasts wondering why I chose today not to wear a bra. "Stop starring." Ace rolled his eyes "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Oh, how I wish he hadn't said that. I could feel Zoro's grip on me getting tighter, he seemed more tense then before. It went silent, then Zoro spoke "I get that Yumi still wants to be your friend, and that you helped her thru a tough time. But she's my wife now. _My_ wife. I don't want you starring at her like she's sort of eye candy." I felt kind of bad "Zoro..." I said in almost a whisper "I don't think that's any decision of yours. She practically prances around half naked anyway, you think people aren't going to stare?" This wasn't good, if it didn't stop now it never would. Zoro turned me around holding me tight against his bare chest a scowl on his face "Go." was the only thing he said, rather harshly at that.

"Alright, alright. No need to get your panties in a twist." Ace said turning around and starting to walk off. Zoro let go of me, I quickly grabbed his arm so he wouldn't go after Ace. "Zoro" he sighed and gave me a small glance, something was bothering him. There was no denying it. I let go of his arm, he just let it fall to his side. He just stood there, he didn't move. "Zoro," I began he cut me off

"Don't." he seemed upset, he walked off after he said that.

I didn't see much of him, and definitely didn't hear anything from him the next couple days. It was like I was a ghost, the sun was bright not a cloud in the sky. I leaned back against the railing, and sighed. 'Evan's on the island wanting to kill me no doubt. Zoro won't say a word... thing's need to get better.' I thought, I kept hoping they would but they didn't. Nami ran over to me looking really concerned "Nami, what's wrong?" I asked her she took a deep breath.

"Riku-"

"Where is he."

"With Chopper"

I ran over to Chopper's medical room. Chopper was checking on Riku who seemed to be half asleep. "Is he okay?"

Chopper glanced at me, "He will be."

I couldn't put my words together. "You shouldn't leave the baby alone Yumi."

"Zoro was watching him"

"m, well I'll watch him for now."

I slowly nodded then went to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, Zoro stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair. He glanced at me then rolled his eyes. I couldn't stand this any longer, my hands in fists in the sheets "What is your problem." he just gave me this confused look "You'll barely look at me let alone talk to me, and now somethings wrong with Riku and I don't even get to know what?"

he sighed "yu-"

"Don't give me that. You know it's true. And you probably know what's wrong with Riku to."

he rolled his eyes, I was frustrated and tired of this. So, I went to the island.

The town was quiet, few people here and there. Seemed to mostly be Maurine's, I saw a few grouped up looking at wanted poster's or porno no doubt. One looked back at me and whispered to the guy next to him. He nodded, I caught a glimpse of the poster it was of me.. The photo was dark but you could still make some of it out, black pants white v-neck shirt, black & white bandanna on and sword pulled out. My hair looked darker in the picture, my eyes were even black. I decided it was high time. I went back, but as soon as I turned around. Evan blocked my way his arms were crossed. A scowl on his face. I backed up but he pulled me right back. "Where on earth do you think your going bitch?"

"Away from you." I said so quietly it was barely a whisper

He picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, I kicked and squirmed. But he kept walking not letting me down. Hour's started to go by, I'm not sure where I was, it seemed like an old hotel. I couldn't tell, he finally set me down on a bed and cuffed my hands together. "Don't bother screaming, no one will hear you. We're on the abandoned part of town."

I wasn't sure what to say. He got on the bed and straddled my waist pulling my tank top off. I wanted to kick and scream, but I knew that would only make things worse.

* * *

Me: Comment's would be nice

Rp: begging aren't we?

Me: No. I've typed a lot chapters-

Rp: what about what you said about the fans and authors?

'what matters is that your happy'?

Me: m well, i dont know. I just would like some more comments. You don't have to have a user to comment.. :l

Rp: m

Me: comment's are a powerful thing. :p


	19. Chapter 19 Revealing A Curse

Author's Note: Number 19 :3 Hope you reader's like it!

Oh, also fail action, language and rape kinda deal ahead. Figured I'd warn ya. :p

* * *

I really would be trapped here, log pose was bound to be set by now. I can see the lust building in Evan's eyes, he started kissing my neck. Which was odd for him, he never was the one for foreplay. He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him and smirked "You'll be screaming for awhile."

"m"

His smirk quickly turned into a scowl, and he slapped me across the face.

It was like I was back at Maru's again, chained to my bed. Having to do what he said or starve... Evan was the one who took Zakari away from me. I still couldn't fight my own battles? At 21?

Evan tore off my shorts, I tried to push him off me only to be slapped "Damn bitch, learn your place. Your a slut that's all you will be. No one cares about-"

I shoved him harder actually getting him off me "Says the mama's boy with no life." His glare was harsh, he pulled out a pocket knife and put to my neck "Slut's like you are killed every day, cause no one cares for them. You think your any different."

"I'm not that girl anymore- I don't want to be that girl anymore. I have a life, I have a family, I have people who care for me." I grabbed his shirt collar tight, I just couldn't stand this any more! I'm not sure what happened after that, things went dark. When I finally came to, I was laying in the grass few trees here and there a stream not to far. "W-where am I?" I sat up looking around, I seemed to be alone, where ever I was. The day seemed to fly by, the sun was setting as I sat by the stream when I heard a rustle before I could react a hand covered my mouth, I was pulled up to my feet. I didn't want to turn around, "Hard women to find that's for sure!" a male voice said then he messed with my hair, I blinked "W-what?"

He turned me around "Franky! What are you doing here? More then that where is this?"

Franky rolled his eyes "Tameke(ta-meak-ie), was going to get some more wood before we headed off."

I tilted my head confused Tameke is a good for days by boat from Mataharah. How did I end up here? "Didn't know you had a wanted poster." Franky said collecting some wood "Maurine's are every where looking for your ass." he added I ran a hand thru my hair, just what I needed more things to try and explain to Zoro. He started to walk off "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh.. I-"

He sighed "Yumi, crew's worried bout you. You should come back. What about Riku?"

When we got to the ship, things were quiet. I slowly went into the kitchen, Zoro was leaning back on the counter arms crossed, head back eyes closed.. Sanji walked past me and grabbed some drinks "Get off the counter marimo!" Zoro cracked and eye open and glared at the cook, he was pasted pissed off. I've never seen him this mad before.. It scared me. "I'll move whenever I damn feel like it ero-cook!" Sanji decided to leave Zoro alone after that and took the drinks to Nami and Robin. I slowly made my way to Zoro who was now starring blankly at the wall, "Zoro?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes clearly annoyed. "What do you want?" I could feel the venom in his words, how long was I even gone? "What's wrong?" I asked him, He crossed his arms " 'what's wrong'? You've been gone for a week. You complain about not getting to be around Riku and all this shytt and then you just up an go off never to be heard of. Do you know how freaking annoying that is?"

I froze I wasn't sure what to say...

"What the hell were you even doing? What did you go off to be with Ace or some shytt? And what's up with these wanted posters?"

"I wasn't with Ace."

"m" he looked the other way

"I-I can't tell you about the wanted poster."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I promised airy!" I snapped

he turned and looked at me a bit disgusted "You should be able to tell me anything."

I was at a crossed line either way I was braking a promise. I just froze. I didn't know what to say. He just walked off. I slid to the floor tears running down my face, and ran a hand thru my hair. What am I going to do? The next day came slowly, I heard some ruckus from the deck. I slowly sat up, I had slept on the sofa. I went to the bedroom, thought I'd get a shower while Zoro wasn't in the room. When I got out, I started to dry myself off. Then Zoro walked in and rolled his eyes "What are you doing." still drying myself off "I was in the shower, didn't think that would be a problem." he leaned back on the wall "m"

"Is there a reason you barged in?" I asked little annoyed

"Not particularly."

"You just want an explanation for the wanted poster."

"It would be nice." he crossed his arms

"Promised airy I wouldn't say anything."

"Since when did Aero become top priority?"

"Wha-"

"Is it so wrong for me to know?"

I set the towel down and sighed this wasn't going to stop til he knew I could tell, "My family calls it a curse."

he raised his eyebrow a little

"If you have the yinyang blood line you either had the curse or the gift. It was easy to tell if you had the gift cause those who had it, had a yinyang like tattoo some where. I don't know of anyone write off who has it.. the curse on the other hand," I put my hands on the sink and leaned my head down a little "It's like you have another person living in you. As soon as your eyes change they take over, and your left not knowing what really happened. The more it happens the darker the eye color gets, and when it gets black.. it leads to death."

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked a bit confused

I just continued, "Had went out with Aero one day, when my eyes changed. When I came to, the town we were in was pretty much rubble. It was the only time I was able to remember what happened. I had destroyed the town, the people... That was the day I got the wanted poster.."

"So, it's because of this so called 'curse'?"

"It's not some joke." I said rather harshly to him

"Had this damn thing since I was 2! Eyes started off white, now there gray when they change. Been gray for awhile."

"m"

I crossed my arms "It will kill me."

Zoro didn't seem to convinced

I went to the bedroom, over to the bedside table and pulled out a medicine bottle with a few clearish blue pills in it "It's why I have to take this, helps slow the process. So my eyes won't get dark as quickly. It helps numb the pain to."

He took the bottle from my hand and glanced over it "Doesn't seem like it'd be worth the warnings."

I shrugged and looked to the side "At first, I wasn't to keen on it. When I met you, you made it worth the warnings."

He set the bottle on the table and hugged me tight, I blinked slowly hugging him back "...your not mad?" He shook his head still hugging me tight "I was frustrated, I just wanted you to talk to me. You should be able to talk to me not have to go to Ace or Aero."

"I do talk to you, Ace and Aero both already know about my past so it's kind of easier not having to explain things..."

"Sorry."

I smiled a little "Don't be going all mushy on me now."

"I wasn't going mushy." He tried to convince me but I saw the small blush on his face and sighed dramatically "What am I going to do with you?"

He rolled his eyes "You could start by putting some clothes on."

"Why should I?"

"So, the others won't stare at you and I won't have to pound there faces in?"

"m" I said sitting on the bed

"Not going to listen are you?"

"Not likely."


	20. Chapter 20 Cold Blood

Author's Note: wee *is going type crazy* must type! lol

Alright well before we start I has some lame news.

I will probably be slower updating, sadly.

My mom says I'm on to much :l so she gives me time limits now... Makes it harder to type the story xD On the weekends I don't really have a limit thou *stares at calender* be Friday or Saturday already! So, yeah I'm going to post/update fast as I can. Now, onward!

* * *

"Do I have to put the clothes on you?"

I raised my eyebrow "I wouldn't even try."

"Ah uh."

I rolled my eyes, he could be so ridiculous. My stupid past is going to ruin us yet,.. He may know some things, but he's far from knowing the whole truth. Who knows if he'll even still want anything to do with me after he finds out bout Zakari... He snapped his fingers "Yumi."

"huh?" I blinked

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. fine."

He didn't seem so sure, I was never really that great at lieing.

This should be fun, I'm wanted dead.. by well, a lot of people. Wanted poster doesn't help that. Evan wants me as his slave.. The curse is showing up more, Koro's out there looking for Zakari.. Ai. What else is going to happen?

"You don't seem fine. Yumi, you can talk to me." He said sitting beside me

"I'm fine. Nothing to talk about."

"Alright." Zoro leaned back against the pillows and yawned

It's hard not to tell him the truth, but it's best for him not to know it.

He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek, I smiled a little.

"Zoro"

"Hm?"

"Not today."

He pouted "Why not? You refuse to put clothing on-"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I think that could be fixed rather easy."

"Zoro, please. Another time, okay?"

He sighed "Alright."

Not to much later he fell asleep, I got up put on pair of jeans and one of his shirts and went to the deck. Leaned on the railing and watched the water. "What are you doing up?" Ace asked walking over to me

"It's not that late."

He raised his eyebrow, "It's almost 1a.m."

"So it is"

He rolled his eyes "Nightmares?"

"When isn't it?"

"True I suppose." he said leaning on the railing by me, we both just starred at the water for awhile

"What are you going to do?" Ace finally broke the silence

"Not sure. Things are getting hard for me-"

"Running away isn't the answer for everything."

"I know b-"

"yu, Zoro would be devastated if you left. Do you really want Riku to grow up without a mom?"

"No, but with all these skeleton's coming out. They might just be the death of me yet."

Ace pats my head

"Don't do that."

"No promises."

After Ace left, went to Tameke's little town one more time before we headed off. Not a lot of people were out, sky was dark and cloudy.

"Well, speak of the hooker." a all to familiar voice called, I turned around to see Maru. Drunk at that.

"What do you want."

"Low on fund's and your going to fix that."

"To hell I will!"

"Will see about that."

A couple Maurine's surrounded me, and beat me.

I coughed up blood.

"Such a prissy." Maru snickered

"You low life son of a bi***!" I yelled slowly getting up to my feet and punching him in the stomach with my fist on fire, he flew back a little hitting a building wall. And cursed under his breath, "You ungrateful brat! I gave you a roof over your head, clothes on your back-"

"No, you used me. You sold me to who ever would buy, You abused me. You didn't give a damn about me all you wanted was your damn money.. you- you selfish, money hungry, heartless, low life! It's because of you, that I lost Zakari!" I screamed, I could feel my eyes changing an the pain numbing.

I pulled out my katana and put it to Maru's neck, my stare cold and dark.

"Ha, you kill me? You don't have it in you." Maru snickered at me still on the ground

"Try me." I growled slowly cutting his neck

Maru stood up and without barely moving a finger had me back on the ground "Learn your place wench. You couldn't even stand up for yourself, what makes you think you have a chance."

That only caused things to go worse.. I lost all control then, my katana was now as cold and hard as ice, and on fire.

"I'm not that same girl," I stuck my katana deep in his chest then yanked it out, causing him to fall over and bleed out "Have fun in hell."

The other Maurine's fled in pure fear, I was a monster. Things got fuzzy.. Woke up on the cold concrete, when I sat up. Blood covered my hands and most of my clothes. Not sure if it was all mine, town was quiet. Blood just seemed to be every where... History was repeating itself. I was in so much pain, I tried to stand up but just fell back down. Bloody tears running down my face.

I was a mess, and this time there really was no one to come save me. Left to face my demons alone, a battle surely I'd lose. Even my katana was covered in blood. Probably killed the town.. I ran a hand thru my hair. I just sat there for what felt like days, then I heard footsteps coming my way. Someone actually lived thru this..?

* * *

Me: hope you liked chap 20~

R&R~!


	21. Chapter 21 Finding What's Lost

Author's Note: number 21! I can't believe I've made this many chapters! Wee! Tis awesome!

* * *

The foot steps came closer, how could someone possibly have lived thru this? I hugged my knee's. Hoping who ever it was would just leave me alone. I felt a hand on my head and they messed with my hair. I blinked tears still running down my face, I didn't want to look up.

"Sure, know how to cause trouble." That voice, I looked up to see a man mid/late 40's shaggy black hair and dark brown eye's skin. Had some jeans and a dark long sleeve on. I blinked "Dad.. what are you-"

"I was in town when I saw those wanted posters, then I come to the neighborhood and hear about a killer. Do you just look for trouble?" He said sitting beside me. Zeke Yinyang my dad, out of all places this is where I finally see him again? He noticed the ring on my finger, then took my hand and looked closer then looked at me his eyebrow raised a little "Don't recall you being married before."

"Haven't seen you in years, was a bit young last time I saw you."

He scratched the back of his head a little "Sorry, bout that. But you know I travel for work."

"Couldn't have called or anything?"

He sighs "Can't you just be happy to see me? And tell me about this husband of yours?"

I roll my eyes "Ahuh, well. Been married to Zoro roughly a year-"

"Zoro Roronoa?

"Mhm"

"..Huh"

I crossed my arms "What?"

"Didn't think he was one to settle down."

"Yeah, thanks dad. I think you should be going now."

"Go? While your in that condition?" he shook his head

I sighed and before I opened my eye he got up on his feet and picked me up, by the end of the day I was all bandaged up and on my dad's ship.

I started to bang my head against the rail. He walked over and pulled me back by my shirt "What are you doing? Your gonna hurt yourself doing that."

"m" was all I said feeling like a complete and udder idiot, I pretty mush ended up doing exactly what Ace warned me not do. I ran away from my problems.. well that and or killed them.. either way I don't think that was a very thought out move. I left Riku and Zoro! They don't know where I'm at or what happened! Zoro will be soo mad at me!

"What's wrong hm?"

"I'm fine."

"Your a terrible liar you know."

I sighed "Just worried about Zoro."

"Ah,.. you two have kids?"

"Reeaall subtle dad."

"Can't help but wonder, knowing how you are."

"Gee thanks for that." I rolled my eyes

"I do keep an touch with Aero."

"Good for you." I said thinking 'note to self kill airy'

"He was just telling me what happened, no need to get fussy."

I got up on my feet and narrowed my eyes "You _know_ what happened and all you have to say is 'no need to get fussy'? What the heck!" I said so frustrated

"Relax, Yumi."

"Relax? How on Earth can I relax knowing I'm wanted dead, that Zakari's in danger, that- that"

He pulled me into a hug "Do you just like trouble or does it come to you?" He teased me

"It seems to like me.. a lot."

"m, well we should probably get you back. Any idea where there at?"

"Not one.." I said leaning my head down and looking at the floor

"Will find them one way or another." he reassured me

-Meanwhile on the Go(ing) Merry-

Zoro continues to rock the crying Riku and sighs, Brook walks over.

"Worried bout the brunette?"

"Yumi, yes." Zoro said bluntly still rocking Riku, Riku squirmed quieting down

"She probably just got lost. You get lost all the time, and your okay."

Zoro rolled his eyes "Not helping."

Brook shrugged "How's the little guy?"

"Fine, been more fussy lately."

"Probably misses his mom." Brook said nodding

"I don't even know where she is."

"If today's paper has any say in it," Brook said pulling out the newspaper the front cover having a picture of Yumi eyes dark, with a cold stare. Some hair in her face, pulling out her katana "Says here that the Yang Ghost (her nickname in a way xD) murders again, Maureen officer Maru Tanku was one of many. Few survived-"

"What happened to her?"

"Hm," Brook flips thru newspaper "When Maureen's finally got to the scene of the crime, the Yang Ghost seemed to have just vanished."

Zoro blinks unsure what to make of this, it was silent for awhile.

"...Brook?" Zoro asked almost in a shaky voice

"Yes?" Brook asked still reading the paper

"Was there a lot of blood?"

"Well considering the people a counted dead,"

Zoro sighs

"Aah, I see where your getting at. Yumi's a strong women, like I said before she's probably just lost." Brook said folding up the newspaper.


	22. Chapter 22 A Breaking Twist

Author's Note: *has a poll if anyones interested* la la la~ *doesn't know what else to say..

* * *

The sun was bright that morning, I glanced over at the clock to see that it was 8am something.. Why so early? I'm not a morning person. I could hear the door being opened, I groaned. I didn't want to get up let alone deal with who ever was coming in.

Zeke sighed "You _should_ get up, yu."

"No."

He walked over to my bed and yanked off the covers, "You don't have a say in this. Now get up and get dressed." He said then left slamming the door behind him. Oi, what's with him? I got up on my feet and put on pair of jeans and a white tank top then went to the deck. Wind was picking up, it was so bad it blew one of the boxes on to a guys face. I shivered, gawd the wind makes things so cold. The weather was like that for most of the day, then around noon a fog picked up. We ended up running into another ship or something, "Oi! Oi! Yumi?" I heard a familiar voice call, I could barely open my eyes. My eyelids seemed so heavy "nnn" I said just barely managing to open my eyes, my vision was fuzzy there's was a bright light from the ceiling. Why did things have to be so bright? "Yumi, you okay?" that voice sounds a lot like Chopper.. I heard a slap. "Your the doctor! Fix her!" I glanced around my vision was still fuzzy but I could recognize that green hair anywhere "Zoro" I said quietly, he came closer "Yumi?" he asked running a hand thru my hair

"Why-"

"Just get some rest, okay?"

"m" I yawned

When I did wake up, thankfully I could see without all the fuzziness. Everything seemed soo large thou, even the blanket.. Chopper walked in and blinked, he came closer to my bed and poked my arm "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, guess so?"

"m.." Chopper said puzzled

"Is something wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrow a little

"Er,.. well I'm not entirely sure how-"

"But what?"

"You seem to have gotten younger..."

"What do you mean 'younger'?"

"Just look for yourself." Chopper said holding up a mirror, I blinked looking at my younger self. No wonder everything seemed so big! I was 5-years-old again! "How could this be!" I asked frantically

"I don't know, will have to run some tests."

I leaned my head down fisting my hands in the sheets, I didn't like being short. Til' I was 15, I was always the shorty. Zoro just so happened to walk in and he didn't seem to know what to do. He just stood there like a frozen statue, "Zoro?" I asked innocently he blinked then looked at Chopper with his arms crossed.

Chopper took shelter behind a chair "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Then what did?"

"I don't know!"

"Then find out!"

"I'm trying to!"

I climbed off the bed and clinged to Zoro's leg "Zoroo" I whined,

he sighed and picked me up "Hm?"

I hugged him "No fighting"

"Yumi-"

"No fighting"

he sighed "Alright."

As the day went by, there was a few clouds here and there. The sun made things so hot, I stuck my tongue out "Bleh! I don't like the heat."

Brook laughed, guess he thought I was amusing. Zoro, Nami and Chopper went out to look for supplies. Franky and Usopp were working on something, Sanji was doing actually I'm not sure what he's doing..

Brook scoped me up "Nap time, young'in"

"I don't need no nap!" I fussed trying to get out of his grip

"To bad, your getting one."

"No." I pouted

"Just be a good little girl and take your nap." Brook said setting me in Zoro's bed.

"I don't wanna!"

"Don't want me telling Zoro, you were being a bad girl do you?"

I didn't want to get in trouble with Zoro, nor did I want any part in a nap.

Brook handed me a teddy bear, "Since you like to snuggle so much."

I took it and yawned

"See your tired."

"m" I said then fell asleep

-On the deck-

"How exactly did that even happen?" Nami asked curiously

"Not sure, it could be a number of things. The Grand Line is a strange place." Chopper said

"How do we fix it," Zoro said leaning back on the railing

"Til' I know what caused it, it's hard to say. It might even wear off on it's own. I don't know." Chopper said then wandered off

Brook walked over "Little Yumi's down for her nap, Zoro."

"m, thanks" Zoro said looking up at the sky, Brook nodded and left.

Little later, Zoro walked into the bedroom. I was still sound asleep all curled up on the bed, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Zoro sighs and thinks 'how did this happen to you, yu? it was hard enough when you were gone and I had to take care of Riku.. now I have to take care of you both?'


	23. Chapter 23 Reality Vs The Unknown

Author's Note: rawr's finally got the traffic thing working! And I was purely amazed when I saw how many people have read this and Questiong the Straw Hats! Over 1 Million has read it~ Not as many with this story but I'm still thrilled to have so many readers~ So thanks! :3

* * *

I peeked my eyes open and sat up hugging the teddy bear "Zoro?"

He glanced at me then went back to looking at the wall, "Zoro"

He sighed "What?"

"What's wrong?"

he rolled his eyes and stood up "Go back to sleep."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Zoro-"

"Sleep Yumi." he said then walked off, shortly after he left I got up and went to the deck. Sun was setting, it was quiet almost peaceful.. then I couldn't help but wonder what happened, to me and my dad.. Where was he anyway? I glanced around, to see no other ships. What did happen?

Maybe he's out? All I can remember is that wind.. then waking up to this. Franky walked over to me, "Squirts should be in bed, not up."

"I don't wanna go to bed..."

Franky picked me up frowning "Why you crying huh?"

I sniffled, he wiped tears off me cheek

"I can't remember."

"Remember what?"

''What happened.. I'm making Zoro miserable." I said starting to cry

"Aw, yu. That's not true."

I sniffled "Is too!"

Franky sighed, "How about you come with me and Usopp? We need to get some more nails and wood before we leave."

"Okay."

-On that island-

Usopp poked some knocked over tree, "This looks useful"

Franky shrugged as he set me down, I looked around it was getting dark. Kept hearing some noise, Usopp and Franky didn't seem to hear it thou.

Since they were busy, chopping the tree. I followed the noise, as I got closer the noise got louder. I started to hear people talking this one girl stood out the most thou, she had long dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing the oddest outfit an my opinion.. just some bandages around her chest and some short tight neon orange shorts. You'd think with the weather she'd want something warmer... "Clestel!" some guy yelled holding up some necklace, the women blinked then snatched it from him "What on Earth do you think your doing with that?" he snickered "What do you care, it wasn't yours to began with. You _stole_ it remember?"

she just rolled her eyes at the man putting the necklace on.. that necklace.. my mom had one just like it.. did she have something to do with this? Then suddenly, I was lifted up

"Hey! Put me down!" I squirmed

"Sorry, no can do." the Maureen said that girl Clestel walked over,

"Now what do we have here?" she poked my forehead then a smirk started to make it's way across her face

"Put me down!" I screamed kicking my feet

"I don't think so. You don't know your manners do you, Yumi?" Clestel smirked

I blinked "H-how do you know my name?"

"Aw, you don't remember me,"

the Maureen set me down and Clestel tousled my hair "I sure remember you."

"You did this to me didn't you?" I finally spoke

"So, you do remember."

I still didn't remember, but didn't want to tell her that.

She laughed "How's that dad of yours?"

I crossed my arms "What's that suppose to mean..." suddenly I felt so sleepy and things went black. When I awoke, the ground was cold I had a thin blanket worn blanket on me. I slowly sat up, I could feel another presence. But it was to dark to see anyone or anything really.

Where am I? I put my hand on my head, I had some headache.

I looked I sure wasn't 5 anymore,.. I heard footsteps they sounded close.

The room started to brighten up a little, I was in Maru's basement... I looked up and saw Ace. I tried to move but, I was handcuffed to the wall. This-... this.. can't be. I was 15 again, and it's the day everything went downhill.. I lost my virginity to Ace. Why am I reliving this?

It seemed to go on forever, then when Ace left Maru walked in with that smug smile of his he laughed... I opened my eyes to reality just didn't seem to be there... That women Clestel, I don't know how, but I can tell she did something. Just wish I knew why...


	24. Chapter 24 What Would You Do To Escape?

Author's Note: wee chapter 24~! Enjoy. And excuse the lameness... :l

* * *

Why would she even do this? I couldn't wrap my head around it...

Then it hit me. She was Maru's fiancee! Thou back then she was a lot different, her hair was short she was so conservative.. Did Maru's death affect her that much? I felt someone slap me. I could hear her laughing at me "Magic's a wonderful thing isn't it?"

"Because of what happened to Maru, you want to torture me"

"It's nothing Maru-kin's wouldn't be doing if he was still here. Maybe this time you'll actually learn your proper place."

When the next day finally came, I was beginning to wonder what will happen. That fear of if I'll make it even to the next morning began to sink in...

Where ever I was, it was cold and dark. I could hear a chain rattle, I looked up to see I was chained to something. I felt faint, probably from the loss of blood. I leaned my had back against the cold wall and sighed closing my eyes, maybe I can get some sleep..

A door swung open and a hand slapped me across the face, "Wake up bitch!" she yelled at me, I sleepily opened my eyes to see it was Clestel wearing a black and silver sequin dress, the small gleam of light was reflecting of the sequins on her dress. "Get up!" she screamed

I could barely feel my legs, but I managed to get up. She took the chain off me and threw some clothes at me "Put these on, I'll be back in 3 minutes." She said rather sternly then left the room. I picked up the clothing, it was a red bikini style top and a matching red mini mini skirt. What exactly was she planning? To sell me like Maru once did before her? I'm married! I have kids.. well a kid. I don't want to go back to this life! I want my Zoro-kun! She poked her head in, then rolled her eyes "Put it on!" then she slammed the door shut. I wiped my eyes then put it on, it was a little snug. She walked in and looked at me muttering something. Then took my arm and dragged me to some town. A lot of people were out, the sky was dark and full of stars. Clestel pulled me into a bar,.. my eyes widen a little. This is the same bar Maru would take me.. "Try ANYTHING and I'll make sure you never see daylight again" she threateningly whispered in my ear, I bit my lip. What am I going to do? After a few drinks, I put my hand on my head. I hated headaches, and this was some headache. I looked down then realized I didn't have my medicine with me, if I wasn't before I'm screwed now. The pain really started to sink in, then I felt some grab me from behind and pull me back into a empty area.

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voice said,

I blinked and turned around "Ace!"

he rolled his eyes "Doesn't exactly answer my question, yu."

I glanced around no site of Clestel, "Ace please," I got on my knee's crying a little "Help me"

He blinked and got on his knee's and pulled me into a hug "What's wrong, yu?" he asked petting my hair

I sniffled and buried my face and his chest "She's making me relive it all over again."

"Who's making you relive what?"

"Clestel she was Maru's fiancee, it's like I'm back with Maru again." I cried

He held me tight "Don't cry, yu. I'll get you home."

When we were back out in the town, I shivered from the cold.

"And this is why we bring jacket's."

I glared a little, "Your lucky your practically made of fire!"

He rubbed my back "Relax yu."

"It's hard to." I crossed my arms

he squinted his eyes "You okay?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You look pale and like your gonna be sick."

"I'm in a lot of pain if that's what you mean."

"Don't you have your medicine- Oh right.."

I rolled my eyes

"Maybe.. I could help the pain"

"How?" I raised my eyebrow a little

He pulled me closer, his arms hugging my waist, his face barely an inch from mine and he gave me that smile of his

"Ace, I am married.."

"But it helped before"

He had a point, I don't know how to explain it but some how having sex with Ace helped the pain.. And I was hurting bad...

I bit my lip, I couldn't just cheat on Zoro..

Before I could think another thought our lips met and we kissed, my face went red. He ran his thumb over my cheek making me blush more, and chuckled. "Ace,"

"Hm?"

"I can't do this to Zoro."

He sighed a little "You may say that but, that sparkle in your eyes say differently. Even your body language says differently, yu."

I blushed even more, he pulled me closer "yu, what would happen if you don't?" I bit my lip, he had a point. I couldn't take my medicine which ment the pain would only get worse and who knows what would happen if my eyes changed...


	25. Chapter 25 A Secret Life

Author's Note: bet the suspense was killing ya' xD

Oh for **warning**, **sex** is ahead! (I've been told it's better to warn people then ya,) xD

* * *

"I don't know Ace." I said almost whispered

"m,.. well it's late. We should get some rest."

I rolled my eye's a little "Where?"

"Hotel? Boat? Just come on and stop asking questions." he said then took my hand and not to much longer we where at a hotel. He closed the door, the room was nice one bed thou,.. I sat on the bed and he sat in front of me and pulled me into a kiss, I broke for air. "Ace"

He smiled his eyes full of lust "Just relax." he told me as he cupped my face and we started to kiss again. He helped me out of my top, and started to kiss down my neck. I moaned softly, he slowly trailed his tongue down to my now hardened nipple. Slowly he ran his tongue over it, I moaned running a hand thru his black hair. He smirked and kissed me running a hand up my leg stopping med-thigh, I gave him a small smile. I wasn't sure what to think, but the heat was getting the better of me. I pushed him back on the bed, straddled his waist an kissed his neck. He hugged my waist, I ran my hands down his chest, I could feel him getting hotter beneath me. I undid his pants button and slowly pulled down the zipper, then he pulled me into a wet kiss. And rolled us over so he was on top, his shorts fell to his knees leaving him and just his boxer's. I could feel his hard member pressing against me as we kissed. He ran his hand up my leg, rubbing his thumb on my inner thigh. I moaned "Ace please" he smirked, and pulled off my skirt leaving me in my silky lace panties that were now dripping wet. He teasingly ran a finger over it and licked my wetness of his finger. "My, my, someone sure is wet." he smirked. I moaned a little, why does he have to be such a tease? He kissed me passionately, I was getting lost in the heat. While we kissed my arms were wrapped around his neck as his hands explored my body. I slowly slid my hand down his chest and pulled down his boxers, he smirked. I ran a finger down his hard member he groaned in pleasure. He pinned my arms down on the bed, and playfully bit my ear then kissed my neck. I moaned pulling him closer to me, he kept going further down then stopped at my midsection. I moaned "Why did you stop?" I asked he grinned that big grin of his, and slowly pulled my panties off. And place himself at my entrance, putting his hands on my knees spreading them further apart. I smirked "What are you waiting for, hm?"

He grinned and thrust himself in, I moaned from the pain and pleasure.

It felt so good, I wrapped my legs around his waist begging for more. He kept thrusting in and out, groaning. I moaned and soon enough I felt his juices fill me, then I came we were both breathing kind of heavy, I pulled him close and kissed him. When I woke up, I was laying in the bed I could feel his breath on my neck and his arm around my waist. I yawned, as he still slept.. what I just did last night was wrong... I cheated on Zoro.. But it helped my pain, and- I sighed. Look at me, now I'm making excuses.

Not much later Ace woke up and got dressed, then he looked at me "Common yu, we need to get you home."

"Well, I'd rather not go in _that_ outfit."

"You'll live now, common."

I sighed putting it back on, then we left the hotel.

It was late when we finally got to the ship, looked like it was Franky's turn to watch. When he saw me and Ace, he walked over. "Where were you? What happened? Are you okay?" Franky asked

"Long story, not really. Slightly better right now." I replied to him, Ace just stood there like a goof smiling. Franky raised his eyebrow "Why you so smiley?"

"No reason~" Ace said still smiling

"m, well Zoro's probably asleep now. He was up feeding Riku not that long ago," Franky said then paused "Why are you wearing.. er, that?"

"Long story, I'm tired. So, if it's okay with everyone else. I'm going to bed." I said then went to the bedroom, Riku was asleep. Didn't see Zoro thou, I thought about switching closes but I was to tired so I just climbed into bed and curled up under the covers. Few minutes later Zoro, walked in and blinked walking over to the bed and shaking my shoulder "Yumi!"

I peeked an eye open groaning a little "What?"

"When did you get back? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked me looking in my eyes for answers

I was starting to get a headache again, this time wasn't sure what was causing it "Few minutes ago, not really, long story. I'm tired, can I sleep now?"

"Alright," he sighed almost sounded upset, you think he'd be happy I was back..

When morning came, there was a thunderstorm outside. Woke up to a flash of lightning, I slowly sat up. Couldn't really sleep, the nightmares kept me up.

Zoro walked in and put Riku in his crib, then looked at me worried "You okay?"

I waved my hand "Yeah, fine"

"yu,-"

"I'll live." I said then thought 'well maybe'

He sat on the bed right beside me and pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged back. What will happen once he finds out the truth?


	26. Chapter 26 Lies Unfold, Arguements Rise

Author's Note: Ai, it's taking me longer to write the chappies! I don't get why! D: maybe writer's block? I'm not sure. Well this is a long'in so enjoy~

* * *

"You can talk to me, yu." he reassured me

"I know." I told him not wanting to look him in the eyes, just him hugging me the guilt was killing me.

He petted my hair "What happened hm?"

I shook my head

"yu, talk to me."

"Do I have to?" I asked almost whimpered

"yu."

I took a deep breath, then before I could say a word. Franky burst in Ace not far behind, Franky looked like he was going to explode! He was panicked, flailing, you name it he was doing it! Zoro raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong Franky?"

He just pointed at me, seemed unable to speak.

Zoro raised his eyebrow even higher "What about Yumi?"

"How- how could you!" He said upset

Ace gulped.

This isn't good, the only thing I could think of was Franky knew! Not good! I started to panic a little, "What she do Franky?" Zoro asked curious not giving me a single glance.

"C-" Franky started to say then had his mouth covered by Ace, Zoro got to his feet you could see the frustration in his eyes. "What's going on." Zoro asked starting to loose his temper. I was afraid to say a single word.

Franky managed to get Ace off him "Yumi cheated!" he said pointing at me, Zoro was like a statue, frozen. He blinked then slowly turned his head to look at me. "Y-yumi?" he asked unsure what to think

I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't know what to say.

"How could you cheat? Who did-..." he said upset as he slowly took a glance at Ace then looked back at me "With Ace?" he slammed his hands down on the bed

"You don't know what happened! You don't know what I had to deal with!" I said tears starting to weld up in my eyes

"What am I not understanding? You cheated on me with Ace! What's there not to understand!" he yelled at me, his glare getting more intense but I could see the sadness in there too.

"I was held against my will! I was raped, tortured.. It was like I was at my damn Uncle Maru's again! But you'll never understand that pain! You'll never understand just the pain I have to deal with that damn curse thing! I didn't have my medicine!" I started to cry, he griped the sheets then just left the room. Giving Ace a quick glare before he did. Franky had left during some point I'm guessing since he wasn't here now.

Ace walked over looking guilty, and got on his knee's and leaned his head on my leg. I petted his hair, I could tell he felt bad, specially since now it was out. "It didn't stay a secret very long did it?" I said still a bit upset over what just happened but tried to joke with him, a tiny smile appeared on his face. "No, it didn't."

"How did he find out?" I asked Ace with curiosity

"Franky, you mean?"

I nodded

"m, well he kept asking me questions like: 'what happened?' 'why are you so smiley?' 'How did you find her?' 'did you do something to her?' ect.," he started, I waited for him to continue. He got up on the bed and leaned his head on my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Then he got to making accusations. And 'you slept with Yumi didn't you! That's why you have that smug smile!', he figured it out."

"You let him,-" I said upset but Ace cut me off

"He saw my reaction before I could do anything. The rest goes unsaid."

"m.." I leaned my head on his, he smiled

"We always did have quite the friendship."

I rolled my eyes a little, then Riku started to cry. Before I could even get on my feet, Ace was up and picked him smiling "He really does get his looks from his dad." Riku cried still, I got up and took him from Ace and rocked my little boy in my arms. Ace tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "Riku's lucky to have such a great mom."

I blinked blushing slightly a Riku squirmed. I adjusted him in my arms then looked at Ace, he had a smile on his face.

"I take that as a compliment?"

he nodded, "I know what we did, wasn't exactly right but couldn't help myself.. I don't know what will happen with you and Zoro, for I hope for the best," he cupped my face an his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek "He might not think so right now, but he's damn lucky to have you. Any man would be.." he let his hand fall and looked to the side a little

"Ace-"

"I-I should get going." Ace said he seemed so upset, then he left leaving me and Riku in silence. I looked down at my infant son and sighed, "Mom sure has gotten herself in a pickle hasn't she?"

He just smiled an giggled. I tickled his foot he kicked it an giggled more. He's so cute.. and now I might even lose him? If Z-Zoro did leave would he take Riku? Riku kicked his feet, I rocked him. The day went on silent, no one would look at me let alone talk to me. I just finished feeding Riku, Nami sighed and walked over to me. "Yumi." she said trying to gain my attention, I looked up and blinked

"Do you even realize what you've done to Zoro?" Nami asked me a slight glare in her eyes

"It's not like I meant to cheat." I said almost whispering looking down at Riku and rocking him

She rolled her eyes "Can't hear you."

I slammed one of my hands down on the table, "I said it's not like I ment to cheat." I said raising my voice,

Nami blinked at first startled then crossed her arms "How would you explain it then."

I clenched my one hand in a fist feeling tears run down my face, "Like you or anyone else would bother to listen let alone understand." I said then got up and went to the bedroom with Riku. Nami just sat there confused.

I put Riku in the crib and he fell asleep, I heard a sigh. I turned around and Zoro's leaning on the door frame running a hand thru his green hair.

I looked back at Riku.

"Are you even sorry for what you did?" he asked me as calmly as he could.

I didn't turn to look back at him, I kept my eyes on Riku.


	27. Chapter 27 The Heat Continues

Author's Note: Hi readers! Guess what! I'm looking for 3 OC's to add to my story! *nods* You can message me, or leave a comment with the form filled~

* * *

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Race:

Appearance:

History:

Devil Fruit/Weapons/Abilities:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams and possible Crush:

That be the form :3 Now the reason I'm looking for OC's is cause I need another bad guy/villian, and just need more people yeah xD I'll post the next chapter when I got one. lol

Now to the long awaited story! xD

* * *

"Not answering isn't helping you." He warned me

"I don't see what it matters. Odds are you aren't going to believe anything I say."

He crossed his arms and growled "Yumi"

I slowly turned around to face him "Yes, I'm sorry. But before you go jumping down my throat maybe you want to get the story straight?"

"What's else is there to it?"

I clenched my fists, looking at the ground "Understanding the pain I went thru, I had to relive my past! Like it wasn't miserable the first time? Ace was the only thing I had back then! He helped me back then! He saved me from being stuck in that life again! I didn't have my medicine, and sex just seems to help the pain.." I argued whispering the last part

His eyes were closed arms still crossed leaning against the door frame, when he opened them and looked at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was a mix of emotions, and the arguing didn't help one bit I'm sure of that.

"I think you should leave." he finally said to me

I blinked "L-leave?"

"You heard me." he said glaring

I stood defensively in front of Riku's crib, "If I leave he comes with me." I warned him

"No. Riku, stays with me. You can barely handle yourself let alone a child."

I could feel my heart sink as I heard his words of hatred... the painful memories of Zakari started to replay themselves.. I felt broken, torn apart.. He just gave me a cold stare..

"I'm not losing another child! I don't care what the heck you say! Your not taking him away from me!" I yelled at him, before even thinking about the words I just said.

He looked at me unsure "...Another child?" he asked me

Oh gawd, what have I just done? I had to open my big mouth? He doesn't know about Zakari! ...Now he kinda does. I gulped, not wanting to continue the conversation. He walked over so he was standing in front of me, "Yumi. Explain."

"Why shou-"

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, "Explain."

"When I was back at Maru's, I did have to work as a hooker,-"

"I know that. Continue."

"I had got pregnant when I was 16,... with Zakari, my son. He was taken from me.. I don't like to talk about it."

Zoro blinked

"He's still out there, safe. Koro, the guy who took me before is Zakari's biological father. He wanted to know where he was, I wouldn't tell him. Cause, I know once someone knows he won't be safe any more. I haven't seen him since he was born,.."

Zoro didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, but that doesn't change things. You still cheated."

I glared at my alleged husband now "Is that all you can think about? If I hadn't done something for that pain who knows what my curse would have caused!"

He tightened his grip on my chin "Your suppose to be my wife. Meaning you shouldn't be sleeping with anyone but me."

"Til' time does us apart." I practically whispered

His eyes narrowed looking into mine hoping for answer's

"What are you talking about."

"Like everything else, all my past does is separate me from the life I desire. The more is known, the farther I am from it.. I should be going anyway." I got out of his grip glaring

"Where are you even going to stay?"

"Your the one kicking me out, you should think things thru more. I'll stay with my _lover_, he won't mind my company." I said knowing I shouldn't have said that, but he was just making me soo mad! He deserves this.

I didn't bother to look at his face, I kissed Riku's forehead unsure if I'd see him again then left.


	28. Chapter 28 Behind Closed Doors?

Author's Note: wee! triple baka, Kora will be added she sounds just perfect~ x3 I-I wasn't sure how you wanted to look so I do apologize ahead of time if you don't like how she looks or how I used her. So, please let me know. I thought it was really cool how I used her, but what do I know.. o3o

Now onward~!

* * *

I kicked a near by rock and stared at the water, where was I suppose to go really? Ace is upset, Zoro's mad, No idea what happened to dad.. Suki travels but she never really stays in one place. I need to figure this out... I _need_ to fix things. I just kept walking not really paying attention to where I was going, and that's when I saw her. She looked to be in her early twenty's. She had medium auburn curly hair that touched her shoulders, and grayish green eyes. Wearing denim jeans and a white tee with a black kitty on the front, she glanced my way, she was trying to hide her anger but I could see it in her eyes that cold look pretty much said it all. I didn't even know her name, but I feel something wasn't right. She sighed, probably annoyed with me standing there...

"Who are you, and why are you on _my_ spot?" She asked clearly annoyed now, "Sorry, thou I don't see your name on anything."

She crossed her arms "Who. Are. You."

"Don't see why that matters, who are _you_?"

"Kora."

That kind of surprised me, after her attitude didn't think she actually introduce herself.. "m"

Kora rolled her eyes "Most people would then introduce themselves."

I crossed my arms loosely "Yumi."

She blinked for a moment, as if she knew my name already then turned around back to the water and ignored me from there on.

I raised my eyebrow, strange woman.

"So, your the one married to Zoro." she said as if questioning it, still looking at the water

I crossed my arms "What does that matter to you?"

She turned to face me, sadness and anger filled her eyes. She looked at my wedding ring then back up at me.

"Why aren't you with him? Did you two hit splits-ville?"

This woman, I don't even know her and yet she already looks like she wants to have off with my head.. "Weather we did or not, that would be no business of yours."

She smirked a little and folded her arms "He hasn't told you about me has you?"

I raised my eyebrow in question

"Zoro is my ex-fiancee."

I blinked obviously surprised by this, since when-? Where d-? I was in complete question.. "How am I suppose to believe that. You could be lieing for all I know."

"2 years ago, he broke up with me a week before are wedding."

I blinked, Zoro was biting _my_ head off for all the stuff I've been doing yet here he was keeping things from me! Keeping knowledge of a _ex-fiance_ from me! I can't believe him! Kora watched me carefully, almost as if she was ready to pounce. I shook my head and went to Ace's, if I stayed then for sure things wouldn't have ended well.

When I got there, Ace opened the door and sighed, I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"yu, what are you doing here?"

"I need to stay couple days."

He sighed once more, "yu can't do that-"

"Ace, please I need a place to stay. Zoro kicked me out, please." I begged

He bit his lip, "..A couple days then that's it."

I hugged him "Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled a little and rolled his eyes "Ahuh"

It was noon, when Ace woke me up. I had slept on the sofa, didn't get much sleep I have to tell ya'.

I groaned and squinted at the ray of light coming from the windows. He chuckled "It's noon. Your perfectly capable of getting up _by now_."

As I started to get I fell back on the sofa, my heart was at ache. Didn't know it then but it was just the beginning,..

"What's wrong yu?"

"I- I don't know.."

He frowned and helped me up, and went to the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed, he went thru the bedside table drawers and pulled out a medicine bottle and handed it to me.

"I was going thru some old things and found that, and being your situation and all.. thought you might need it." he said leaning back on the wall, it only had 4 pills in there. But 4 was better then none.

"Thanks."

He nodded.

I wanted to go back to the ship, and if anything at least see Riku..

"yu, don't try anything." he warned me

I raised my eyebrow "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, and I know that look. I know you miss Riku, but it's just to let things die down right now."

"But-"

he shook his head "No buts."

I whimpered "But Ace"

He sighed "yu."

"I want to see him, Riku's my child too!"

"Relax. I'm sure he's fine."

It had got pretty late, I looked up at the clock. It said 1:12a.m., it _was_ late. Ace was fast asleep, so I went out to the ship. I couldn't stand not seeing Riku. Usopp, must have had watch, he was asleep on the deck. So, I just walked to the bedroom. Oddly, enough the door was closed.


	29. Chapter 29 And The War Begans

Author's Note: Now this is where things get interesting! xD Your all probably like 'what is she talking about?', well don't worry you'll soon find out! :3

* * *

P.S. Dragon, Triple, I hope you to like how I have used the OC's :3

* * *

When does he close the door? I wasn't sure if I should open it. When I went to reach for the doorknob, I heard someone behind me.. Didn't want to find out who, either way I was in trouble, or I was going to be.

I heard a sigh, I peeked over my shoulder. It was Zoro.. A rather drunk Zoro at that. I turned around to see him better and tilted my head, "Why are you drunk?"

He raised his eyebrow slightly and took a sip of the sake he was holding, "I can drink if I want."

"I know that, and I know you do. But it takes _a lot_ to get you drunk."

"Whatever, what are you even doing here?"

"Wanted to see Riku."

"Leave."

"He's my child too. You can't just take him away from me, I have all rights to come see him." I argued

"I said leave."

I ignored him and went in the bedroom anyway, I blinked seeing scattered clothes on the floor. I was at a loss for words, I look at the crib, no Riku.

"Where is Riku."

He just shrugged, that was it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pretty much slammed him against the wall, I slowly let go and backed up..

I need to control myself. More importantly, I need to find Riku!

I left to look for Riku, when I got to the deck, there he was. She reminded me a little of my cousin,.. The long black hair, dark brown eyes round my height. Skinny, and not to curvy and the scar around her neck.

"Onyx?" I asked her

She looks up from rocking a half asleep Riku, "Hi Yumi." she said smiling a little

I walked over "Been awhile."

She nodded, and handed me Riku. Riku just fell asleep in my arms, it was good to have him back in my arms.. I can't believe Zoro just left him like that..

"How have you been?" Onyx asked me leaning back on the railing

"Trick question. Cause your suppose to say fine, and most people would. But I, I am no where near fine."

"What's bothering you then?"

"Where do I began?"

"You could start with you and Zoro." she suggested

"m, right. Well, he kicked me out. And wouldn't let me see Riku, I come today, minutes ago to see him and what I find is scattered clothes, a drunk Zoro, and Riku not there.."

"When I came, I heard him crying and Zoro wasn't around so I took care of him."

"m, well thank you."

She nodded "Why did he kick you out in the first place?"

I sighed "Long story."

"I've got time." She said then sipped her coffee, so we sat and got caught up and I explained the fight, and such.

The sun started to rise before I knew it. Riku yawned, I looked down and smiled a little "Morning Riku." he smiled

"So, your just going to take this shit and stay with Ace?"

"What else is there to do, the man's unreasonable. It's like double standards or something."

"I can surely teach him a lesson."

"Rather hold on on the violence for right now," I stood up "Should head back, I could use some sleep."

"Taking Riku?"

"Trick question. Why wouldn't I, the man left him _alone_. I'm not letting him have Riku."

Three days long and agganizing days have passed since then, I still wonder about... well a lot of things, woke up earlier then usual. Well, 10a.m. was early for me. Ace was still asleep, then it hit me. The nausea,.. and some vomiting... I got a glass of warm water and took a sip, looking at Riku sleeping. I sighed knowing what it probably meant, pregnancy. I could be wrong, but what do I know?

Ace walked in yawning "Hey yu, could you go pick up some milk?"

"Hm, oh sure. But you have to watch Riku."

"Like he's going to wake up?"

I rolled my eyes and left for the store, ended up running into Kora or more likely she ran into me. She seemed oddly bubbly and drunk.. She laughed

I was just kind of confused

"Zoro is such an amazing lover~" She said smiling

I blinked "What are you talking about?"

"Z-o-r-o" She spelled it out

"Yeah, I got that part." I said little annoyed, I was not in the mood for this.

"He is a amazing lov-"

"How would you even know that?" I crossed my arms

"Cause' we've slept together, duh."

"Yeah right, when was that?"

"Hm,~ let's see last time was two, three days ago? We've been seeing each other again~"

No... No... No, he- I clenched my hands in fists. That two timing, double standard, bastard!

She laughed, "Aren't you going to ask how long?"

"Why bother." I said went in the store got the milk and headed back to Ace's. I walked in slamming the door behind me and went into the kitchen and put the milk down "There's your milk." I said as calmly as I could then went to the sofa and plopped myself done leaning my head back on the interior.

"What happened to you?"

I lifted my head up "Onyx? When did you get here?"

She shrugged, "She came by few minutes ago asking for you." Ace said from the kitchen

"So what's up?" Onyx asked me

I rolled my eye's "Sides' the fact I found out my husband has been seeing another women behind my back?"

She crossed her arms loosely "Who."

"His ex-fiancee." I said then cursed under my breath

"I'll talk to him."

"It's fine Onyx."

She shook her head "No choice. I'm going to talk to him."

* * *

Me: O.m.g! What will happen next?

Rp: Stop doing that.

Me: Doing what?

Rp: cliffhangers.

Me: but it keeps them a' reading~

Rp: m

Me: New I shouldn't have let Sanji let you free!

Rp: *goes Rayman Rabbit on me and everyone else*


	30. Chapter 30 The Endless Battle, Who Wins?

Author's Note: .Gosh. Do you know what chapter this is? **CHAPTER #30**! :3 This is beyond awesome! Anyway onward!

* * *

Warning: Fail ahead. _

Theme Song(?): Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry, Love The Way You Lie (part 1&2) by Enimin and Rihanna or Unfaithful by Rihanna~ I don't know lol

* * *

"I don't even think talking would work," I said stretching

"It will make a difference."

I sighed "Yeah, I can see it now. Yelling. Fighting. I don't see what talking would do."

Onyx got up on her feet "Well, weather or not you want to stay and just sit and take this or come or whatever is your choice. But I'm going."

"...Don't kill him."

"I just plan on talking, Yumi."

"m, well I know you like to fight. I'm just saying."

Over on the Going Merry, it was now on the stroke of noon.

Zoro was on the deck taking a nap, he always was a lazy bones.

I walked over and kicked his leg lightly, he didn't move. I kicked harder, "Oi, Zoro!" He groaned and cracked an eye open "What."

"Don't what me. You two timer, lazy ass." I crossed my arms

"Onyx, I'm not in the mood. Go kick a rock around or something."

I glared at him, "Yumi, may be okay with just sitting back and take this but I'm not." I said pulling him up to his feet my his shirt, he narrowed his eyes

"Taking what? She cheated and lied, what the heck did I do?"

"Like you haven't been lying? You _neglected_ to tell her about that ex-fiancee of yours and, oh I don't know the part where you've been sleeping with her? You were getting on Yumi's case about all that yet here you were lying your ass off. You were going to take that precious child away from her, and what did you do? You _left him_, so you could go out and get drunk. What kind of father, nay! What kind of _person_ leaves a child, a _infant_ alone?" I yelled at him

He was getting annoyed, I could tell. He crossed his arms

"And when the hell did this become your business? This is between me and Yumi. Leave."

I punched the wall behind him, leaving a pretty good sized hole.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS? THAT'S MY COUSIN! My blood! You-"

Just as I was about to continue, some girl walked out looked a lot like that Kora girl.

"Zozo~" She cooed snuggling up on him

He sighed "What?"

"Who's the emo?" She asked pointing a finger at me

"Onyx, I understand that your Zoro's ex-fiancee,"

"What does that matter to you?" She asked me

"Why does it matter to you, home-wrecker?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Bitch."

I slammed her back on the wall, then Zoro pulled my back off her "Leave Onyx, your not welcome here."

"Why afraid I'll hurt your fucking little slut of yours?" I yelled trying to get him off me,

he sighed and grumbled "Have to hate the in-law's."

I growled and kicked him in the nuts, causing him to cringe over.

"You think it hurts now, just wait.." I warned him

He was just about to throw a punch at me, when I heard footsteps.

(back to Yumi's point of view~)

"Both of you stop it, right now." I warned them, walking over closer. I was afraid this would happen. I know Onyx means well, but I really don't need any more stress as is. And fighting is not going to help. Zoro looked at me and crossed his arms "What did you do with Riku."

"Didn't leave him alone." I growled, I was not in the mood for this.

Onyx walked over to my side, and stuck her hands in her pockets.

I took a better look around the deck, and there Kora was. So, it was true...

"So, you are a big cheat after all." I said as calmly as I could, he glared.

"Double standards I see, it's okay for you to go back behind Yumi and cheat but when she does it just once it's the top crime of the world." Onyx said looking at Zoro

"Gawd. Why is everyone jumping down my throat?" Zoro complained arm crossed

"What magical reason did you have for cheating?" Onyx asked raising her voice

"What the hell. My life isn't any of your business!" He yelled at her

I stomped my foot "SHUT THE HELL UP! Both of you!"

They both looked at me, "Who the hell are you." I asked looking at Zoro, he looked at me baffled

"My, _my_ husband wouldn't even dream of sleeping with another women. He wouldn't keep a thing from me. Or that's what I thought, but here you are." I sighed "How can I trust a man like you? How do I know you haven't just been lying to me this whole marriage? Is this, was this marriage even real? Or what? Cause, I sure in hell don't know." I said crossing my arms

He gritted his teeth

I sighed "Your not the man I thought you were, I don't think you ever where.." I slipped my wedding ring off and tossed it at him "I'm tired of games, and I'm tired of this. I can't do this anymore."

Onyx just quietly sipped her coffee, Zoro caught the ring and looked at me with a blank expression "Even when I told you about my curse you thought it was a joke," I sniffled clearly upset "That wasn't a joke to me. It's hard for me to talk about any of this... You kept telling me I could talk to you, little did I know then that you were just stabbing me in the back. Cause, no one wants me. What was I thinking really? The only reason you stayed with me was because of Riku.. You never really loved me. It was just an act.. An I'm not an actress, I don't want to play those games. How can a broken doll play anyway? That's all I seem to be, I'm just some broken doll, hoping and hoping someone will finally fix her and things will be normal. Many have tried but none truly succeed, they'll think shes fixed til' one wrong turn then she's in pieces all over again. Never really knowing what it's like outside of her broken shell, living in fear all her life..." I broke down crying, Onyx hugged me tight sending Zoro death glare looks

* * *

Me: hahaha! Cliffhangers! x500!

Rp: no, x5000!

Me: ah well, if your still reading. 1, yay~! 2, I don't know how to make Zoro react.. Any ideas?

Rp: All comments are welcome!

Me: *nods*


	31. Chapter 31 Love Triumphs All?

Author's Note: wee chap 31~

* * *

"Yumi," Zoro walked over and got on his knees, Onyx still gave him glares.

"I don't want to hear it, I've heard enough lies."

"Yumi, listen to me please."

I looked up at him hugging my knees.

"I never want to lose you. I was being stupid. It only made me realize how much I missed you." He said sadness making itself more apparent in his eyes, he tucked piece of hair behind my ear.

"I was always worried that you regretted marrying me, you were so happy with Aero and your dad. And I'm just this thing keeping you away from them."

"Zoro, I never regretted marrying you, yes I was happy. But I'm happy with you to," I sighed a little "I was upset when you thought my curse was a joke, I was mad when I found out about Kora, I was heartbroken. I'm still not happy with you.. but I can't see Riku growing up without his dad.."

He caressed my cheek and wiped a tear off,

"I.. don't know what to do."

"Give us a second chance, make things right."

"Only if you promise me, that you'll never do anything like that again." I said leaning my forehead on his

"As long as I live." he told me running a hand through my hair

I tiny smile made its way on my face.

Sanji walked in "Food's ready." then glanced at Onyx and smirked a little "Don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you~"

"Name's Onyx."

"Such a lovely name, for a lovely girl" Sanji smirked

I sighed "He never quiets does he?"

"Nope." Zoro said

"Please allow me fair maidon~" Sanji went over and held the door open for Onyx, could a swore she giggled. Before she went into the kitchen Sanji followed her. Leaving me and Zoro alone, Kora I guess disappeared awhile ago. He slipped my wedding ring back on an helped me to my feet, "We should probably get in there before Luffy eats everything."

"True." he agreed, hugging me.

When we walked in, Luffy was chowing down on a big piece of meat. Brook, and him must of been an a eating competition, again. Franky was sipping his cola, Sanji was flirting as he cooked more food, Onyx leaning on the counter. Robin sat quietly reading her book taking a bite out of her food every now and then. Usopp was telling Chopper one of his 'Captain tales' again, and Nami was eating.

There was silence, awkward silence an my opinion.

Zoro took my hand and led me to a chair, and he sat beside me yawning a little "Yo shitty cook, where's the food?"

Sanji rolled his eyes "If you have come sooner like I said then Luffy wouldn't have pretty much all of it."

Luffy looked up hearing his name "Wia Zowo!" he said his mouth full of food, Zoro rolled his eyes a little.

"You two seem bit more chipper." Nami pointed out

Zoro put an arm around my shoulders "We talked things out."

"m." Nami said before going back to her food

"Now what would be super?" Franky said setting down his cola

"Hm?" Robin asked

"If Sanji was bacon again! It was super funny." Franky nodded

Sanji hit the wooden cooking utensil against part of the counter "Baka! I'm not bacon! Nor, was that ever funny!"

"Was to." Franky said sipping his cola

"It was freaky if you ask me." Usopp said then shivered recalling those days

"Sanji bacon?" Chopper questioned.

"It was awhile ago, Chopper." Nami said

Onyx sat on the counter and kicked her feet.

By the next morning was back at the ship, rocking little Riku.

Zoro cracked an eye open then glance at me "What are you doing up so early?"

"Riku was crying." I pointed out to him still rocking the little guy

"m" he said then yawned sitting up

"You don't have to get up." I said rolling my eyes, and Riku falling asleep.

He got up and and wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder "But I wanted to."

"Ah-uh.. Sure." I said looking at Riku sleeping an my arms, Zoro kissed my cheek. I smiled a little, things felt right. Normal even.

"He's cute when he's not crying." He said a small smile on his face

"He's all around cute. Crying or not."

He smiled, and took him in his arms and gently put him in the crib. "You should get some sleep to."

"Not tired."

He ruffled my hair "Sure, your not."

I smiled rolling my eyes.

* * *

Me: was the suspense killing you guys? xD

Rp: well, DUH!

Me: :3


	32. Chapter 32 For Once, Maybe No Drama?

Author's Note: Don't worry triple that was not the last of Kora~ ;)

Now onward my readers~ :3

* * *

(also, xD I, uh can't seem to keep up with my time lines so bear with me!)

P.S. Is also working on a new project~! Still working on a name, if all goes well should have _at least_ a teaser up by Saturday :3

* * *

It was a sweet family moment for us, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

As time moved on, things got better. It's been two weeks now, thou it seems like it's been forever since we've been on land. We needed supplies, specially food. But still no land in sight, I was sitting in bed rocking Riku in my arms. Can't believe how much he is growing up. Zoro leaned on the door frame smiling a little "Hard to believe he's going on 10 months, huh?"

"Very, before we know it he'll be walking and talking." I said setting Riku down on the bed, he crawled to the foot of the bed. Sat down and put his hands up, it was so cute. Zoro walked over and picked him up, Riku smiled.

-On the deck-

Onyx decided to tag along, before we left the last island. In case, I got hurt or something. But I think she did it to see Sanji more to, I think she's the only one who will let Sanji flirt with to.

Sanji was offering some treats to Onyx, and Robin. While Nami was trying to figure out when we'd see land again.

Brook was playing his music, like always.

Usual, stuff. Pretty much.

Thou, on a island couple days away. Trouble was brewing.

I don't think anyone knew just how much chaos and trouble it was cause, either.

On the island, was Kora. Yeah, sounds harmless.

But try a _pregnant_ with your husbands child Kora.

Yeah, doesn't sound so harmless now does she?

I should of figured from the day I met her she wanted something, she wanted my Zoro-kun, and because of all that madness she's carrying _his_ child. His _ex-fiancee_ is carrying _his child_! Please tell me, I'm not the only one who thinks that somethings severally wrong with that picture!

I know what your thinking, maybe I could be wrong and I'm blowing this out of proportion. Just wait and see what happens on that island.

When we did finally set land on, Shitsuren-tō, heart-brake island as they call it. Sanji dashed off dragging Zoro and Onyx following closely behind to get food. Franky and Usopp went for some other supplies, Chopper went for some medical supplies. Nami went shopping with Brook for some new/more clothes. That left me, Riku and Robin on the ship.

Robin was just reading a book, on history no doubt in my mind about that.

So, I decided to go and to the island with Riku. Robin looked up from her book, "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes a little "Aren't I always?"

It was nice to walk around, Riku sure enjoyed it.

It started getting late, sun was setting when I decided to head back, Riku was already asleep. That's when I saw her, Kora. Never seen anyone so pissed off! She was yelling and screaming at some Doctor... felt bad for the guy, having to deal with her. She stomped her foot then headed my way when she spotted me a smirk came across her face.

"I never wanted kids, but this means more time with Zozo~" She told me then walked off.

I bit my lip then continued back to the ship, Sanji, Zoro and Onyx were still not back.

"Something wrong, Yumi?" Luffy asked me tilting his head

"Huh? ..Ah, no. I'm fine."

"Worse liar then Usopp." Franky commented

"HEY!" Usopp bellowed from the back ground

Luffy looked at Franky then back at me frowning a little "You shouldn't lie."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine, nothings wrong." I sighed, I was _lying_ but what was the truth going to do? Nothing good, I'm sure.

Franky crossed his arms loosely unconvinced, I went to the bedroom and put Riku in his crib. Onyx walked in "He reeally doesn't have a sense of direction,"

I smiled a little knowing full well she was talking about Zoro, "I know."

"How's Riku?"

"Fine, he enjoyed seeing the island."

Onyx smiled "That's good."

"Mhm, how was your little adventure with Sanji?"

"Oh shut up."

I stuck my tongue out, Zoro walked in. He seemed kinda of annoyed, "Don't stick you tongue out, it'll attract flies." then he sat in the desk chair with his arms crossed loosely

"Jeez, someones moody." I said crossing my arms

Onyx rolled her eyes "I'll leave you with the moss man." she said then walked off.

"What's got you so grumpy?" I asked raising my eyebrow a little

"Stupid ero-cook and Onyx." He grumbled

I sighed "Well, if you didn't have any sense of direction, how did you find your way in my heart hm?"

He smiled a little then kissed my cheek, I messed with his hair. He just rolled his eyes. I decided to keep that thing with Kora under wraps for now, last thing we need is another incident.


	33. Chapter 33 Snakey Horror Part 1

Author's Note: Wee sorry it took a few days, I was literally out all day Wednesday, so I couldn't type.. and Thursday I typed but was out so no Internet and yeah anyway~ Onward!

* * *

Even thou I didn't want to tell or bring it up, couldn't help but wonder if he even knew. Did he know and not want to tell me? Did he know and didn't care? Did he know and was going to go with.. her? I was in total question, he looked at me puzzled, "Something on your mind?"

"Huh.. Oh, no."

He wasn't convinced either "Yumi."

"Hm?" I asked, I so didn't want to be the one to start this

He sighed, I was still in question.

"Your not keeping anything from me right?" I asked, I wasn't bringing it up just asking a question, what harm could that do..?

He crossed his arms, "Are you implying that I am?"

"I'm just asking."

"m, well. Unlike you I don't keep things."

I crossed my arms "Your really going to go there?"

He sighed "Go where?"

"You kept secret of that _ex-fiance_ of yours, you kept secret that you where seeing her!" I narrowed my eyes, he was going to get on me once more for keeping things? Does he really not understand how painful it is even to even talk about my past?

He lent his head back, and closed his eyes arms still crossed.

"Why does that bother you so much?"

"Why does it bother me so much? You get on me for keeping things but you do to.." I decided to keep my mouth shut after that, he pulled me into his lap my back against his chest.

"Yumi, I broke it off. I didn't love her. I love you."

I kicked my feet a little,

"Common yu, somethings obviously on your mind just speak up." he told me hugging my waist

"I don't want us to fight again." I finally caved

He frowned "And what makes you think we would?"

"When I was on the island,-" I started then Usopp came in panicked

"There's a giant snake on the deck!"

"Okay?" Zoro said little confused

"And he _ate_ Luffy!" Usopp flailed

I got up and sat on the bed, I didn't really want apart of the 'snake battle'. Zoro followed Usopp to the deck.

It became rather quiet, couldn't even hear footsteps. Riku woke up from his little nap, I picked up my little boy. "Hi Riku." He smiled and squirmed a little, so I put him down. He crawled around, when he wasn't sleeping, he was quite the active little guy. He clinged to my leg smiling, I smiled back "What are you doing, hm?"

He giggled and pulled himself up still clinged to my leg. I picked him up, "Just full of energy aren't we?" I asked him, he just smiled.

Thought I'd see what happened to the others so I went to the deck, the first thing I was was this giant, probably from the island, Boa Constrictor snake layed out on the deck. No one else seemed to be around.

Part of the snake kept stretching and moving around, could a swore I heard grunting to. "Luffy?" I questioned, Riku just giggled at the sight. Then I froze, the snake's head was now right behind me! It hissed, where's Chopper? He can translate snake, right? I heard a yelp from on top the mast. It was Usopp on the edge losing his balance, Chopper trying to pull him back in. Before I could make one move, the snake bit my neck/shoulder. Riku frowned and hit the snake, the snake looked directly at him releasing his teeth from my skin. Usopp made a good time to fall, he fell right on the snake causing his head to pin down to the ground and Usopp unconscious. I rocked Riku trying to ignore the painful bite mark, Chopper jumped down "AI! Yumi, are you okay?"

"I'm.. I'll live." I said rocking the now squirming Riku. Chopper frowned then went to check on Usopp.

The blood continued to drip, and I couldn't help but wonder what happened to every one. I set Riku down for a brief moment, and put a hand on the mark. The snake started to move again, Riku sat still watching. Part of the snakes tail hit Riku knocking him back on the ground, causing him to cry. I had a feeling my eyes changed, because the pain was numbing. And things seemed dark.


	34. Chapter 34 Snakey Horror Part 2

Author's Note: wee, it feels good to type again, I'm also working on art work for deviant art xD user's BaconRainbow if your curious.

* * *

When I came to I was scared. Riku had to see that, was he even okay? Was anyone okay? I slowly sat back up, only to be pushed back down by Chopper. "You need to rest!"

I glanced around the room, was still on the deck. I could see what looked like Usopp shivering. Probably scared him silly.

"Where's Riku?" I instinctively asked

Chopper looked at Usopp, Usopp nodded and walked off. I didn't like that feeling, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine Yumi." Chopper told me

Usopp walked over carrying Riku, he looked okay. I sat up and took him from Usopp. Chopper sighed. Riku smiled at me.

"...What did happen?" I asked

Chopper blinked "You don't remember?"

Usopp shivered recalling it

"No, not really." I sighed a little

"Any hallucinations,-" Chopper started

"I'm fine Chopper."

"You were bitten by a-"

"I'm fine. I'll live. Where are the others, what even happened to them?"

Usopp scratched the back of his head, "We don't really know. After the snake showed up, it's as if they all disappeared."

My eyes widened a little, Zoro.. Zoro can't just disappear! I refuse to believe that he could just disappear!

Riku tugged on my shirt a little "nn"

I smiled a tiny bit "Hi Riku"

"You okay..?" Usopp asked nervously

"...You just basically told me my cousin and husband have vanished and are never coming back. What do you think?" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"No one said that they weren't coming back Yumi." Chopper told me

"m" I said then turned my attention back to Riku, tickling his foot. He giggled. "We should look for them."

"But- but,"

I glared at Usopp a little "What unbelievable excuse do you have for not going and looking for _our_ nakama?"

"..Nothing" Usopp said nervous

I must have really scared them earlier..

It was pitch dark and when were still looking around, there where no signs or clues on the ship so we went looking on the island, still are.

Riku was asleep in my arms, how could they just vanish? And where in the heck did that snake come from anyway? I sighed. This wasn't getting us any where. Usopp ran over looked terrified to boot. "What Usopp?"

"S-s-s-"

I raised my eyebrow in question

"SNAKE!" he panicked

"Where?" when Usopp took me to the snake, it was the same one from earlier. without a doubt. Cept now it was dead in the forest, several cut wounds all over it. I started to get a closer look then I heard footsteps, Usopp cowered behind a bush. And Kora came out, took one look at the snake then glared at me "What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything." I said, thou something seemed fishy. What was she doing out here? As far as I know, pregnant women shouldn't be taking hikes, or up all hours of the day.

"Then explain this to me." She walked over and point to the snake, it was easier to see her face now that she stepped out of the shadows, seeing her better I saw Zoro's bandanna hanging out of her back pocket. Fishy was right.

"Why do you have Zoro's bandanna." I glared

She pulled it out of her pocket "Oh, this?" she grinned waving it in my face

I felt like killing her right then and there.. "Yes. That."

"He gave it to me." she smiled

"I have a hard time believing that."

"m" she said, Usopp walking back over

"Where is he."

"How would I know?"

"You have his bandanna and your practically prancing around all the time bragging about you sleeping with him." I said raising my eyebrow a little

"So? Doesn't mean I know where he or anyone else is."

"I didn't say anyone else was missing."

she gulped, I handed Riku to Usopp and pushed her back against a tree. Glaring "If you don't tell me where he is,-"

"I said I don't know." she said narrowing her eyes

"I can kill you right now. You really want to lie to me, and give more reason to do so?"

"If you killed me then you really would know nothing." she pointed out smirking

"Try me." I dared her, still glaring.

She didn't move, "I don't have time for games."

"You sure seem to have plenty of time to brag why not a game."

she crossed her arms, and pouted "Hmmp!"

That tore it for me, I pulled out a pocket knife and put it to her neck "Tell me where they are." I warned her

She seemed a bit more scared now, but instead of saying anything she reached into her pocket and pressed something. I was confused to say the least, that's when some Maureen's came into view. They got Usopp easy, one of the Maureen's tried to grab Riku. But he woke up, and blinked at the Maureen. The Maureen looked puzzled at my child "What she'd do dye his hair?" I heard him say. Riku fussed biting the guy's arm, he dropped Riku and held his arm "The brat bit me!" Riku crawled over to me and hugged my leg, Usopp was flailing. Kora grinned at me, "Now what are you going to do?"

I didn't know what to do, that was my problem..

She grinned bigger "Wait, that's right you can't do anything now can you? But don't worry," she put her hand on my chin "I'll take good care of my dolls~" my eyes widened, then she picked Riku up smiling. "Wouldn't hurt him now would you?"

I glared, slowly letting go of the knife and dropping it on the grass. Riku squirmed, he didn't like her holding him and I couldn't blame him. She was down right evil.


	35. Chapter 35 Snakey Horror Part 3

Author's Note: rawr, people should vote on my poll and ask questions on my question story xD Also, I have 36 all typed up and ready~! But comments/reviews first then I'll post it~ :3

* * *

She smirked and held Riku closer to her, "He's a little cute, I guess. But mine and Zoro's baby will be cuter, I mean what gave him the idea to breed with you?"

I glared, I wanted to take her now but I'm not risking Riku.

A Maureen walked over and handcuffed my hands behind my back, my hair feel covering my face a bit.

"Yumi! What are you doing use your-" Usopp started

"Shut up Usopp!"

Kora raised her eyebrow "Use what?"

"Nothing." I growled, I could feel the pain acting up. I have to keep control.

She poked my forehead "Then why are your eyes gray? A rather dark gray I have to say, what are you blind?"

Riku fussed still squirming in Kora's grip, "That's no business of yours."

She narrowed her eyes a little, "Sounds more like that rumor's true."

"What d-, what rumor." I sighed a little I didn't want to use language around Riku.

She handed the Maureen Riku, "Take them away." she said looking at the same Maureen, he nodded. They separated me from Usopp and Riku. It was a long walk, a small house came into view. One of the Maureen's unlocked the door, opened it then threw me in shutting the door tight behind me. I face planted on the hard wood surface. The place seemed empty, but at the same time seemed like someone was here. The place was pretty clean amazingly, pair of shoes by the door.. I blew my hair out of my face, now how am I going to get up.. The stupid guys left me handcuffed. I sighed, I would rather not resort to my curse. But didn't look I hand much choice. I sighed closing my eyes, the handcuffs loosened just enough to slip my hands out. I shook my hands, I don't care if I'm suppose to be immune to that or not! Those things are hot! I slowly got up on my feet and brushed the hair out of my face, what looked like a small kitchen on my left and a big staircase in front of me. I went to the kitchen, I wasn't in the mood for steps I paused in front of the fridge. It sounded like someone left a TV on.. at the end of the kitchen was a small dining area, then ahead of that a very vacant looking living room? There was a recliner facing the other way and a love-seat sofa in front of the recliner, someone did leave the TV on. It was on the news, boring in my opinion. I walked closer and grabbed the remote off the arm of the sofa and turned the TV off, heard a yawn. I blinked and looked over at the recliner, Franky was waking up. "Franky!"

he yawned again "Huh what?" I looked at me "Yumi? What are you doing here?"

"...I rather not discuss that."

he rolled his eyes

"What happened to you guys?"

"No need to yell, yelling is not super."

"Explain."

"Yelling,-"

"Not that!"

"Oh. Well, I'm not sure. One minute taking on a snake next this place, I got no clue." he shrugged

"Greeeaaat."

"m"

"Is anyone else here?" I asked him

he stroked his imaginary beard "Hm, think Zoro and Brook where upstairs?"

I pulled him up to his feet. "Show me."

He sighed a little then went upstairs, I followed closely behind. As we started up the large staircase, "So, you wanna explain how you got here?"

"Maureen's."

"Oh.. well that doesn't sound, super at all."

"It wasn't."

When we finally reached the top, it was a long hall way. Seemed almost like a illusion. Doors all down the hallway, there was no way they all where real. "Where do we start..?" I asked looking at Franky

"No idea." His draw was practically on the floor from the sight of all the doors. It was going to be a long day yet.

I took a deep breath and walked over to a door, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge, it was glued, scratch that _super_ glued shut.

"We need a system."

he looked at me baffled, I rolled my eyes

"So, we know what doors we already tried, looked, ya' know?"

"Ah, yeah. Sounds super. Would a marker work?" he said handing me a black sharpie, I raised my eyebrow "Where did you get that?"

he shrugged, I took the cap off the sharpie and drew '1, glued' on the door.

Franky went over to the door beside it,


	36. Chapter 36 Snakey Horror Part 4

Author's Note: quite the mystery right? xD

And you finally got it out of me the next chapter, I would love to see reviews~

* * *

The door opened, creaking with every movement. Franky took a step back "It- it opened..."

"I can see that." I poked my head inside, it was just and empty barren room. So, I thought anyway I moved my hand further in. It went thru the rice paper, it was an illusion! My eyes widened, and I pulled the paper down. It was a bedroom, a dark one at that, all black and grey. No real lighting. I walked in carefully. And took a better look around, I peeked in the closet, nothing. The room was empty. I walked back out.

"Well?" Franky asked

"Empty, empty goth room.." I told him writing '2, dark bedroom' on the door, and closing it.

"Ah, to the next room then?" Franky said gesturing to the door across from it. I squinted my eyes at it, something didn't seem right with that door and I couldn't put my finger on it.. "I think we should skip that one." I suggested

"Why?"

"Something just doesn't seem right with it.."

"Very well."

For hours we kept checking doors, all leading to nothing.

The hall seemed endless, then Franky ran further down the hall pausing in front of a door. I walked over "What is it Franky?"

He pointed to the door, I looked at it, it had scratch marks all over it and a taped on sign that read 'Do NOT Disturb'. "Well, that's weird." I said. He nodded, I shrugged and went to open the door.

"Are you crazy?"

"I've been told I can be." I started turning the door nob, he sighed

I heard a click. Not a good sign, I braced myself opening the door. It was quiet. Not a single sound, I took a step foreword. Franky gulped.

I walked in slowly watching my step. "It's dark." I whispered,

"I know." I heard a voice say, I blinked and turn around to look at Franky, he looked scared "Please tell me that was you."

He shook his head, I gulped. We weren't alone. I felt a presence behind me, I was scared to turn around. It was to dark to even make Franky out, I slowly turned around. He was little bit taller then me, his eyes staring right at mine. I gulped, unsure what would come of this.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"..that's of my business not yours." I told him

he crossed his arms annoyance more apparent in his eyes "What a story." He said sarcastically

"What are _you_ doing here?" Franky asked

He sighed, I went around him and further in the room. Barely spotting a light switch, I flipped it on. Didn't work to well, the light fixture had 3 light bulbs: 2 dead, and the other dying. Thou some light was better then none at all. I blinked "Zoro?"

He turned around sighing. "Hi."

I narrowed my eyes, and doinked his forehead. "You scared the bijebes out of me!"

Franky nodded in agreement.

"You should go. Now." Zoro said arms still crossed

"What? Why?" I asked confused

"Both of you go. _Now._" He said again

"Zoro,"

He pushed me and Franky out of the room and slammed the door closed. I blinked feeling tears escape my eyes, I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry right then. I sniffled.

Franky picked me up and took me back downstairs, as when we got downstairs. I sniffled "Zoro..."

Franky sighed "Just get some rest Yumi." He said setting me on the sofa.

"But,-"

"Do you want a blanket?" he asked me

"Sure, I guess.."

He left and came back with a blanket and handed it to me, I curled up under it. How could he just do that.. What isn't he telling me?

When the morning came, I slowly sat up on the sofa. Griping the blanket tight. I really did just feel like crying,.. Riku was taken away from me, I don't know where or how he is. Zoro... I sniffled, people were still missing. It seemed never ending. Franky was still asleep in the recliner, I heard someone in the kitchen. I got up and went to check it out, Zoro had got out some sake. I wanted to just walk over and hug him and never let go,.. but I he seemed so annoyed with me that I didn't want to bother him. He glanced in my direction setting down the sake on the counter "What are you still doing here."

I took a step closer, no use in hiding now since he saw me "I can't leave."

"Why not."

"Maureen's, threw me in here."

"Aand?"

"They locked the door behind me. Even if I wanted to I don't think I could leave."


	37. Chapter 37 Snakey Horror Part 5

Author's Note: wee a secret there is~ Sorry about any confusion is with it. Answer's at bottom of page! :3

* * *

Zoro mumbled something picking the sake back up and sipping it.

It went quiet, "...You don't care what I have to say you just want me to leave?"

He raised his eyebrow a little and continued to drink the sake.

I folded my arms "What are you trying to keep from me."

He sighed and set the drink down "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The way your acting, it's like your trying to keep something from me."

He rolled his eyes "You over-react."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to know and there was only one true way to find out. I took a deep breath, knowing that this would cause some trouble. "Did you get Kora pregnant," It sound more like a statement then question.. He blinked looking at me, with a blank expression.

"Did. You. Get. Her. Pregnant." I repeated

"..How the hell would I know?" he finally spoke and man did he look pissed off now

I looked to the side a little

"Where did that even come from?"

"When I went took Riku to the island she was yelling at some Doctor! She's pregnant! Weather you knew or not... she took Riku from me,.." I yelled starting to cry

His face went blank, then he turned around and walked off taking the sake with him. He- he just walked away from me, He said he'd be there for me...

I sniffled. I heard Franky yawn as he walked into the room, "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." I said quietly

"Doesn't seem that way."

"I guess not, hope the others are okay.."

"I'm sure there fine. If not super." Franky smiled, he was trying to cheer me up I could tell.

There was a bang on the front door,

"What was that?"

"No idea."

I went over to the door that now had a dent in it, what looked like a letter was caught under the door. I picked it up and opened it up, reading over it carefully. Franky looked at me "Well?"

I blinked unsure what to make of the letter "I-I, don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"It reads 'Hōpu wa atarashii zoro o tanoshinde! Watashi wa kakushin shite iru, kare wa subarashii otto ni wa mada〜 soshite, sugu ni jūbun'na kare wa watashi to issho ni suru hōhō o yori ōku jitsugen shi, kakujitsu ni anata to riku o nokoshite〜 o tsukuru yo'... I don't know."

"Huh." Franky said thinking

"Very confusing." I said still staring at the letter

"What is it Japanese?"

"More then likely."

I sighed knowing this couldn't be good, I had a feeling this had something to do with Kora.

Franky sniffed the air

"What?"

"I smell fire."

I raised my eyebrow "I don't smell anything."

Franky went closer to the door and sniffed "Definitely fire."

"But why?"

"Not sure."

I went for the door nob there was a buzz heard, nothing else.

"Wonder what that was about,.." just as I uttered the words there was a drip, I looked up. Water was dripping from the ceiling,

"That's weird." Franky commented

"This place is weird."

"True,"

I ran upstairs, Franky followed confused. I went over to a door we had marked 'bathroom suite'. Water was seeping the carpet.

"Franky, look."

"What the-,"

"That buzz must set off some kind of trap..."

"Maybe, or it could be just a flood."

"Ah-uh," I went for the door nob and opened the door, the floor was sopping wet. I heard water running, and footsteps.

Someone was in this mess? I walked in carefully hearing the floor squeak with every step I took. Franky had disappeared, I took another step and that's when I fell. A door had opened beneath me, it was probably a trap door. It was dark and few streams of light shining threw a window. It was like a torture room. Cold stone floor, and walls. A single bed on the side with white satin sheets, and a table beside it. Handcuffs laying around even some toys... a whip, everything you could think of.

Translation for the letter: Hope your enjoying the new Zoro! I sure am, He'll make a amazing husband yet~ And soon enough he realize how much better he is with me and leave you and Riku for sure~

You could use Google translate, but it tends to mess up a little bit xD

And for the Japanese, Japanese version: ホープは新しいゾロを楽しんで！私は確信している、彼は素晴らしい夫にはまだ〜そして、すぐに十分な彼は私と一緒にする方法をより多く実現し、確実にあなたとリクを残して〜を作るよ


	38. Chapter 38 Mystery At Dead Man's Peak

Author's Note: :3 is happy to be writing again~ xD I did a lot of different views this chapter just to warn ya'~ An miss triple an Phoenix if you would be so kind an contact me? I want to run an idea by you guys :3

* * *

Also before we get started a interesting question was asked on Questioning The Crew Of Straw Hats from Sven :3

Yumi: ah, well Author-chan can probably explain it better then me.

Me: I'm soo sorry for the confusion! I do plan to get into more detail about that in time :3 (hopefully I want confuse you xD)

If one had the true Yinyang blood line, it either was a curse or a gift. Both bring power to the one who bares it, but not all power is good. The curse, does in time kill it's host. Unlike the gift. The only way to confirm one has the curse is the eyes. When the host looses control it's power takes over as if another being is there. At first the eyes are white but the more the curse gets 'set free' or 'control' the darker the eyes get. When they get black the curse so to speak consumes it's host. Did that clear things up? :3 I hate to leave people confused! xD

Tid' be all~ Now onward~!

* * *

(Usopp's point of view)

We've been here trapped 5 years now I started to write, Chopper clapped his hooves "Usopp, it's only been a few days." He reminded me

"Few years?"

"Days."

"Da-,"

"D-a-y-s."

"Ooh, doughnuts." I nodded

Chopper looked at me as if I've gone crazy.

I looked up hearing heels clank on the stone floor, "It's her..."

Chopper gulped.

Then to both of our surprise, not Kora but Onyx walked down those stone steps. She raised her eyebrow "You guys really that weak?"

"Captain Usopp-,"

"We don't have time for that! We should make sure everyone else is okay."

"You mean find them first?" Chopper asked her

Onyx nodded and undid the handcuffs on me and Chopper, then we headed up the stair case.

(Onyx's point of view)

We needed to find Yumi, and the other's, gawd knows what could have happened to them. Usopp needs to get a spine, how else does he exspect to face the Grand Line's waters?

The sun shined bright down on us, as we reached the top. The hard cold stone walls stood still, as the sun shined through the one window.

"We can brake free threw the window!" Usopp yelled, I hit his head

"Idiot! Don't you think others have tried that?" I don't think he really thinks, it's a wonder. Chopper backed up an sniffed the air "I hear footsteps,"

I closed my eyes for a brief moment "Sounds like 2 people possibly more."

The footsteps came closer,

"Saannnnjjjiiiii~!" Chopper called clinging onto the blonde haired man

Sanji patted Chopper's head "You guys stuck here to?"

Usopp fell to his knee's "It's been so many years!" he over exaggerated

"A few days. Get it right!" I told Usopp, he rolled his eyes

"So, Sanji. How did you get here?" I asked, unable to keep my eyes off his

"Stupid ass Maureen's." Sanji sighed

(Sanji's point of view)

Looks like it's the four of us now, I think I lost that one guy. Never met someone so weird. I looked back just to make sure, no one there.

"Something wrong, Sanji?" Onyx asked me

"Nah. Let's just get the heck outta here." I told her

We kept walking down the stone hall, seemed pretty endless. Usopp huffed then fell back on the wall "Man how long is this hall!"

I looked over to where he was an he was gone, puzzled I tapped the wall.

It seemed to move just slightly.

"Trap?" Chopper asked

"Maybe."

"Well let's see where it goes! It could lead us to the others!" Onyx exclaimed leaning on the wall, me an Chopper joined her. An the wall turned the room was poorly let with cob webs an dust everywhere. Furniture covered with white sheets, whatever it was. It was clearly abandoned.

"Usopp!" Chopper called

"Shh! Could wake someone." Onyx hushed him

"Who could you wake in a place like this?" I asked

She raised her eyebrow slightly "You never know, ghosts, vampires, zombies. You never really know."

Chopper shivered

"You believe in that stuff?" I asked her

"Like you haven't seen a ghost or zombie before,"

"So, that's a yes?"

She rolled her eyes

"Zombies are scary!" Chopper added.

We kept walking, Chopper screamed when he looked into the mirror

"What is it Chopper?" I asked walking over to him

he just shivered an pointed his hove at the mirror, I looked an nothing was there "What? I don't see anything."

"There was a guy there!" he said shaken

"Told ya~" Onyx sang walking through the room

I rolled my eyes, everyone froze when a familiar yelp of a Usopp was heard. "Sounds like the long nose," Onyx pointed out going towards the noise

When we got over there, Usopp looked terrified curled up in a ball. A dark figure lurked over behind him, looked like the creep from earlier. Pale skin, dark red hair an hazel eyes. In baggy denim jeans and a black shirt, an a earring dangling from his left ear.

"Oi, what's with him?" Onyx asked

the man laughed "Me or your chicken of a friend?"

"...both." she responded to him

"Well, I don't know about your friend. But I'm fine." he chuckled

"This place seems abandoned," I said

"It's not, sorry to disappoint." he smiled

Onyx crossed her arms "What are you a vampire?"

"No,.. not quite anyway. It's just my appearance." he responded

Chopper clinged to Usopp "Usopp!"

the guy rolled his eyes "I'm not a vampire, nor did I bite him."

"So, your human or what?"

he chuckled "Guess you could say that,"

"What's your name?" Onyx asked tilting her head

"Ah, I apologize I didn't properly introduce myself. Name's Kiru(Kia-roo) Imaru(E-mar-roo)."

"Why does that name sound familiar..?" Onyx questioned

Kiru laughed,

"You know this weirdo, Onyx?"

"Don't kno,..."

"Shishishi!" Was heard then Luffy came flying in breaking the wall

"Well, there's Luffy.." I sweat dropped

Kiru raised his eyebrow at Luffy "Monkey D. Luffy of the straw hat pirates?"

Luffy nodded "Yep, what's up vampire?"

Kiru crossed his arms "I'M NOT A VAMPIRE! I just went over that. Ai."

Luffy looked around ignoring Kiru "Where's Zoro, Brook, Nami, Robin an Franky?"

"Forgetting Riku an Yumi." Onyx added

"Robin-chan~ an Nami-swan~?" I asked

"Did she have dark hair an blue eyes?" Kiru asked

"You know where Robin-chan is~?"

(Luffy's point of view)

That vampire dude is odd.. I tilted my head. Wonder where the others are..

Kiru shrugged "Saw her an a skeleton fellow go towards Dead Man's Peak."

Sanji slumped

Onyx chuckled "That place is good if you want a warm up,"

"You've been there?" both I an Kiru questioned

Onyx nodded "Few times now,"

"Sounds s-s-scary!" Usopp said terrified

Chopper nodded in agreement with Usopp

"Stop being a chicken Usopp! It sounds like an adventure!" I said excited it'll be an adventure an we'll get Robin an Brook back

"To you!" Usopp bellowed

"But Usopp! Robin an Brook are there!" Chopper said


	39. Chapter 39 Putting The Pieces Together

Author's Note: wooho~! Since I'm in such a chipper mood cookies for all who read~ There available in: Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Ace, Nami, Franky (maybe Brook, Yumi, an Robin) Forms :D *sets out cookies*

P.S. Hope you like how I wrote the two Phoenix~

* * *

(Still Kiru's view)

"Don't you want to get them back?" I asked Usopp

That Kiru guyed laughed "Like you'll be able to make it up there. Mistress doesn't like to be disturbed,"

"Mistress?" Everyone questioned even myself

"At the very top, is a small little place where she lives pretty much by herself sides a few helpers," Kiru shrugged "She's not someone to mess around with though, she's a very powerful women the Mistress is."

"I haven't met a 'Mistress' before." Onyx crossed her arms

"That's surprising, you look a lot like her." Kiru commented tilting his head

"Suure, I do." Onyx said sarcastically

"I'm serious you do!" Kiru said

"Enough of this blabber! To Dead Man's Peak!" I stood up grinning

"Waaahh?" Usopp flailed

I nodded

"Robin-chan~ Wait for me~!" Sanji fluttered

"Hey! Sanji what about me?" Onyx commented

"Sorry Onyx-chwan~!" Sanji hugged her tight

"A.. huh," Onyx said blushing slightly

Usopp eats some goldfish crackers

"Usopp where did you get those?" I demanded trying to snag some

Usopp held them close "Mine!"

"No!" I whined

(Kiru's point of view)

"So, where you guys gonna go? Cause if you are you should head out now, don't want to wait til' it gets to dark with that place." I warned them

"Then lets go!" Luffy said stuffing some crackers in his face

Usopp fussed at having his crackers stolen, Chopper sighed a little.

They were a strange bunch,

"I can lead the way!" Onyx chirped in still having Sanji hugging her with those goofy heart filled eyes

I laughed "I think it would be best if I showed you guys the way, less likely to get in any,.. major trouble."

"Puh-lease." Onyx said waving her hand

"Actually Onyx, it would be just like Luffy or Zoro to choose the way that lead to more trouble." Chopper said

I rolled my eyes "Just common." I started to lead the way

After we finally got out of that place, we headed for no other then Dead Man's Peak.

Luffy sat on a high up tree limb and looked around "Hey! I see something!"

I raised my eyebrow "See what?"

Luffy pointed to the way we where going. I squinted my eyes an saw a lone person coming this way... that couldn't be her could it? The Mistress never leaves her place..

Luffy looked down on me "What is it?"

"Trouble." I stated blankly

Usopp sulked "I knew it! I just knew it! We're going to die!"

"Where not going to die stop exaggerating things!" Sanji kicked Usopp upside the head

"Well,.. I'm afraid to inform you that your long nosed friend is right." I told the group

Luffy's eyes widened "Why?"

"That's 'thing' is the Mistress herself, not only is she not to be taken lightly but she must mean business to leave her home."

"Waaahhh?" Usopp flailed

I turned to Onyx who had a certain blonde cook hanging off her, "Are you certain there's no blood relation between you to? You look a lot like her."  
She just shrugged "I don't know."

The Mistress stepped foreword an now stood not to far in front of us, her skin fair bit tall for her age. Slight curves, black hair that went past her shoulders an piercing golden brown eyes. Her voice cold, "What are you doing here."  
I bowed slightly "We mean no harm Mistress, we are looking for some travelers that might have lost there way."

"You know I don't let travelers here." she said sternly then she looked at the group behind me "You brought pirates to my home."

"The travelers I spoke of was there companions, I simply wanted to help them find them Mistress." I apologized

"..." she stood silent looking at Onyx now, who blinked little confused

"You became a pirate?" the Mistress asked Onyx crossing her arms

"Don't see how that's relevant." Onyx replied

the Mistress sighed annoyance making itself more apparent "Don't remember me do you, Onyx?-,"

"Who are you?" Luffy interrupted

"Me?" Mistress laughed half-heartedly

"I am the widow of the late Maycin, I am the youngest of three, I am well know for my skills. My name is Azuna of the Yinyang family, other wise known as the Mistress." a small smile appeared on her face

Onyx blinked

"So, do you know where Brook an Robin are?" Luffy asked

"Robin's a dark haired women, an Brook's a skeleton!" Usopp added

Azuna's smile vanished as if it was never there, "Skeleton?" she sighed "Those two, where trouble some."

"Where are they now?" Chopper asked

Azuna laughed "Where are they now? What kind of question is that?"

"They simply just want to know, Mistress." I said

She looked my way an sighed "This coming from you? You know what happens to travelers here."

"They are alive right?" I asked

"Hard to say," Azuna said arms crossed an eyes closed

Onyx stomped her foot "Am I ghost here?"

Everyone stopped and looked at her, I kept my attention on the Mistress.

Who stared blankly at Onyx.

"Maycin was my dad!" Onyx stomped her foot again

"Was. He can't be anything being dead." Azune stated "You should be grateful to have your mother still around."

Onyx crossed her arms

"This is no time to fight!" Chopper yelled

"We need to find Robin-chan-," Sanji started

"And Brook!" Luffy continued

"So, can we move on now?" Usopp asked

I sighed, knowing this would just get worse.

"Fine." Azuna said walking towards the top of the peak

I blinked that was out of character specially for her.

It fell silent after that, it was a steep walk. But when we reached the top, her house stood the door looked damaged. Always seemed to be something damaged on her house though.

"Have had some visitors again I see," I said pointing to the door

"It's been very noisy," Azuna sighed "I miss the quiet."

I looked back at the crew, when I did felt a breeze. I glanced back at the door where the Mistress had stood she was gone.

"Is she always like that?" Usopp questioned

"As long as I've known her, before we go in though. This is no ordinary house, she has her house quite trapped." I warned them "Hope no one's accident proned." I laughed

Me: O.M.G what will happen in this house?

Rp: yeah, what will happen?

Me: hehehe, think about it ;)

Rp: what?

Me: if you've been reading, then it'll come to you. =D


	40. Chapter 40 Endless Search

**Author's Note: **Am I reading this right? No joke? It's chapter 40? =D

Oh my gosh! This is amazing news! 10 more an it will be at 50!

**I thank all my readers! *hands cookies***

**Member to R&R! ***feels this chapter should receive some more thingies xD*

**

* * *

Category: **Well, I have it under Romance. Cause it is that. But it's also much more! Every chapter opens another 'adventure' an category~!

**

* * *

Warnings**: Typically I only do this for my-

Ace: just say porn already!

NEVER!

Anyway, yeah I typically only do the warning for that, an there _might _be. Haven't decided... yet. xD We'll all see soon enough xD *Mostly likely the next chapter will have smut thou xDD

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own One Piece. It'd be odd if I did, anyway. Oda owns One Piece. I own Yumi, Azuna, Kiru, Riku, an random island names.

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx owns Onyx, an triple baka owns Kora. :D

Now on to the long awaited story!

* * *

I opened the door an peaked my head in, "Alright seems safe." I walked in the others following behind

"So, Robin an Brook are some where in here?" Luffy asked taking in how big the house was from it's small appearance outside. We had two choices we could go to the kitchen or up the stairs... Before I could say a word the rubber straw hat had zoomed to the kitchen "MMEEAAATTT!"

There blond chef quickly followed.

"Looks like were going to the kitchen," I stated walking to the kitchen the long nose, an reindeer followed. Onyx just stood still, Sanji peered back at her from the wall. "Something wrong Onyx-chwan?"

"Where definitely not the only ones here." she said looking up at the ceiling

A yawn was heard from up the stairs, "Maybe it's Brook an Robin!" Luffy cheered

Light pitter patter of feet where heard, then a tall figure stood at the top. Never saw a man like that, he slugged down the steps groaning. Maybe we woke the blue haired fellow up?

"Franky!" Luffy hug tackled the man, Chopper quickly followed

"Looks like there's more then Robin-chan an Brook here," Sanji said

"Like I said." Onyx said, her voice seemed cold as if she could sense something wrong had happened or was going to.

Puzzling group, I have to say. "Who else is here?" I questioned

"People?" Usopp said tilting his head

"Well, actually guys. Zoro an Yumi are here." Franky said "Don't know about Robin an Brook though."

Luffy smiled "Then lets get them!"

"Well, Zoro isn't himself, an Yumi disappeared little while ago." Franky said, Onyx crossed her arms.

Gentle music started to fill the air,

"Brook!" Luffy cheered running up the steps at high speeds,

"You can't just run up there!" I called after him

"We have to stick together!" Chopper said still hanging off of Franky

Luffy didn't listen though, an kept running.

I sighed an followed the straw hat boy, "Luffy!"

He ran into a room someone had wrote 'Never To Enter' on the door,

does he just doesn't listen does he. I cautiously walked in, there was in fact that skeleton fellow Brook but his feet were chained to the ceiling, leaving him to hang upside down. Didn't seem to bother him, thou.

"Brook!" Luffy clinged to him

"Luffy-san!" Brook said happily

"Sorry, to interrupt. But you really shouldn't run off on your in this place." I said leaning back on the wall

"But Brook was up here," Luffy said fiddling with the chains

I sighed an with a clank of a chain got Brook free, "Now let's go back downstairs." Brook stood up, an both followed.

Now, we where all in the kitchen: me, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, Brook, an Onyx. Luffy kept counting

"What are you doing?" I asked the straw hat

"Were missing Nami, Robin, Zoro, little Zoro-," Luffy started

"An Yumi." Onyx added

Franky pointed up at the ceiling "Like I said Zoro's not himself,"

"What's his problem anyway?" Onyx asked crossing her arms

"No idea, you would have to ask him." Franky shrugged

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as the man known as Zoro Roronoa walked in looking rather annoyed I might add.

"Zoro!" Luffy hugged him grinning

"Yeah, hi." he said then went for the fridge

"What's your frick'in problem?" Onyx asked him

"Don't have a problem." he stated grabbing some sake

"Then where's Yumi an Riku?" she continued

"How would I know?" he barked

"Cause Yumi was here."

I backed up an asked Franky there blue haired cyborg shipwright "Are they always like that?"

Franky shrugged "They don't exactly get along. Onyx is Yumi's cousin."

"Why she have that scar?" I asked looking at the scar on her neck

"No idea, don't know to much bout her or Yumi." Franky told me

"There history is quite the mystery~" Brook chimed in

"Well, we know some of Yumi's," Usopp added

"An Riku is?" I asked

"Zoro's an Yumi's kid." Usopp replied

"Ah. That explains things." I nodded, then looked back at Zoro an Onyx there weren't just arguing any more they were fighting. Onyx sure knew how to get physical, I cringed myself seeing Zoro take a blow to his crotch. Zoro cringed over scowling at Onyx.

"Now that had to hurt" I said

Usopp nodded his hands covering his own jewels, "Her an Nami can get pretty scary."

"Nami-swan is a beautiful women like any other, she is not scary~!" Sanji threw in with goofy heart eyes

A muffled scream was heard from below, everyone froze at hearing this.

"See what can happen?" I said even though I wasn't sure myself what was going on, knew it couldn't be good. Luffy stretched his arm back "Gomo Gomo-,"

"No Luffy!" Chopper stopped him

"There could be a giant 3 eyed dog cat shark down there for all we know!" Usopp said shaking

"Well, there maybe some _demon's_ here but nothing like that." I said looking at the floor beneath me.

"Take us to the basement." Onyx demanded

"So demanding, it's almost unfitting." I teased her, all that got me was a deathly look.

* * *

Author's Note(2): Will they go to the basement? What will they find down there? Will Zoro recover from his... injury? xD What secrets are hiding in this house? What is Azuna after? Will they ever find the girl's an baby Riku? Where is Kora an all this mess?

Ace: stop the cliffhangers!

Sorry ;) no can do

Ace: there's a lot of question's there.

Mhm~

Ace: triple baka! Come out, come out where ever you are! *looks in trees*

xD Look! Ace is on the hunt! lol

Til' next time


	41. Chapter 41 It's All Coming To An End?

Author's Note: Feels like it's been forever since I typed xD Oh boy, do to this little break I sorta, kinda, forgot what I was going to do.. .

I know in general what,.. okay so I don't confuse allow me to explain. :3

You see when I write I write a lot keeping consist plots in my head an knowing exactly what I was going to write an do to a tea. The slight brake has in fact made me forgetful. So, please bear with me on this chapter. I might end up re-doing it later ^^'

**We also have a new character joining our bunch~! **

* * *

P.S. Also it seems I've neglect to describe what Maru looks like...

hehe sorry bout that silver gray eyes, and dark navy blue hair that reached his neck his hair always looked like a mess. Hope that helped~

* * *

"Just take us to the basement!" Onyx demanded, her face was getting red. Sure had some temper that one did. I did take them to the basement, well to a point. I lead them to a rusted out door. "Tada~" I said gesturing to the old door "What the fuck?" I heard someone say not sure who.

"I leave you at this point, I might be a lover of the dark but this is no dark anyone loves." I said sighing a little

Usopp was shaking in his boots "Stop being a scaredy cat!" Onyx hit his head

"Well, have fun." I said then disappeared in the wall behind me

(Yumi's point of view, sure has been a while xD)

The blood continued to drip down, weather it was mine or not I'm not sure.

I was left for dead, if the poison didn't kill me the blood loss surely would.

My eyes must have gotten darker, things seemed more fuzzy in my vision. I could feel my body getting more numb by the second. To what I could see it was all blood, an gray. Kora wasn't standing there any more. I tried to get up, but fell back down the handcuffs restricting me from going any where else. There was nothing preventing me from opening my mouth an screaming or yelling for help, but I felt to weak to even speak. I felt light headed. I managed to move my hand to that scar of mine, it was gushing with blood. I couldn't help but smile a little remembering how much of a fuss everyone made over it. I still don't understand why Zoro is acting the way he is, I don't even know where my child is. Gawd, I'm pathetic.

My family always was a weird one, my dad the middle child of three, my mom the second youngest of five. Maru was my mom's older brother an the oldest of the five. I don't know that much about my mom's other siblings other then the youngest died when they were just 2 years of age.

My dad's siblings he had an older brother, I think his name was Sayuka I only have met him once thou. An as for his little sister, no idea. He never talked about her when I was with/around him even if I asked. I broke out of my trance when I head footsteps, not Kora again..

To my surprise I instead had Onyx an Luffy clinging to me. I slowly closed my eyes cringing the little I could, I didn't mind the clinging/hugging but I was in a little to much pain for it. Luffy blinked then poked my cheek "Yumi why is blood every where?" I sighed

"What happened?" Onyx asked me, I didn't really have the strength to talk. She frowned, guess she caught on. I glanced over in Luffy's direction, he was holding one of those blasted toys, a didlo at that, his eyes starred at it curiously. "Hey, what is this?" he asked. My darling cousin rolled her eyes "Go ask Zoro, I'm sure he knows."

"Okay~" Luffy piped up walking away the didlo still in his hand

She sent him to Zoro..? Ai, nothing good will come of that. It'll be amusing, definitely. I looked at my cousin with 'you have to be kidding me look'

She shrugged "What? I think he would know."

I rolled my eyes, then heard a thump. My guess was Luffy got thrown at the wall. Sanji wiped his eyes, he was laughing so hard "Okay who sent Luffy out? That was the best thing I ever saw!" I sweat dropped, figures that he'd laugh at that. I grabbed the closest object to me which in this case was a roll of duct tape an threw it at the curly eyebrowed freak, he fell back on the floor. I guess my aim isn't bad with fuzz for vision.

"Hey! What was that for!" Onyx went over to Sanji, don't know what she's thinking I can't really talk, an can't move with the handcuffs what is she thinking?

(Kora's point of view~ [hope it's to your liking triple!])

I leaned on the wall beside me watching the idiotic-ness from a far.

I won't let her have him, Zoro is mine an mine alone.

I felt someone come up from behind me, I sighed knowing it could only be my idiot brother.

"Hi to you to," Kiru rolled his eyes

"Go away."

"I still don't understand why you gave up your life to work with the Mistress, we had money. We had a house,-"

"I have my reasons just as you have yours."

"Always so weird," He sighed mockingly

"Weird? Your the one with a fetish for-," I started but he just covered my mouth an glared

"Don't you dare even speak of it."

I bit his hand "I'll do what I want."

"Like you always do," he rolled his eyes at me "As for my question,"

"Stop asking. My life is my choosing." I growled at him

"But I don't understand it, nothing was wrong with your old life!"

"Shut up already!" I snapped at him, he backed off an left. I sighed.

-In another room-

A slim girl in her teens short icy blue hair silver eyes, in a elegant kimino that reaches mid-thigh an wearing a yinyang necklace leaned back on the wall behind her. Nami and Robin tied up together, an asleep. "This is so boring," She mused

"Just do your job!" Azuna appeared an snapped at the girl

"I have a name," she stated

Azuna rolled her eyes "Fuyuki do your job!"

"Hm,..." she thought

Azuna sighed "Go wonder off then, we both know your gonna do that anyway."

And with that Fuyuki walked off.


	42. Chapter 42 Where Is Riku?

Author's Note: man I haven't typed in awhile XD Need to work on some doodles to~ but that's a Sunday project lol

before I know it there will be 50 chapters *sparkle eyes*

Kiru: translation, she does 'doodles' when shes bored/have nothing else to do

*random weirdness: I'm typing this at 3:30p.m. sitting in the eye doctor waiting room an the weirdest thing just happened o.0*

(Ace's point of view)

Ace finishes freeing the duo, Nami sighs "What's with these people?"

Ace shrugged "It's a weird house."

"Filled with mysteries," Robin said stretching her arms

"Or more likely weird people, I saw this weird vampire dude even.." Ace said dozing off

Nami sweat drops,

"We have company," Robin said starring at the door

The icy blue haired teen poked her head in, then sweat dropped thinking 'how did they get untied?'

Ace grinned now standing in front of her "Now there's a ice queen!"

"Baka!" Fuyuki hit Ace on the head, he fell back on the floor an pouted

"That wasn't very nice Missy,"

"Your very weird," Fuyuki sweat dropped

"Why thank you," Ace grinned

"You've got to be kidding me." Nami sweat dropped

(Yumi's point of view)

Zoro sighed taking off the handcuff, after watching me for like 10 minutes thinking what to do. I moved my arms an hands around. Felt good to move them again. "You wanna explain this?" he asked me, as Onyx an Sanji have there little flirt war sprawled out on the floor.

I gave him a blank look, I _can't_ speak how am I suppose to answer that?

"Yumi," he sounded bit irritated this time, Onyx propped herself up against the wall "She can't speak idiot marimo."

He looked in her direction "What are you a mind reader?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but I can tell what she's feeling." Onyx stated loosely crossing her arms

Zoro rolled his eyes "With magic fairy dust?"

"Oh what a come back," Onyx rolled her eyes "No, idiot, I ate the feel-feel fruit."

Zoro raised his eyebrow in question,

"I can make people feel others pains or emotions, I can also control someones emotions." Onyx stated blankly raising her eyebrow back

Sanji blinked "That's a new one,"

"Not for my family," I said weakly smiling a tiny bit, always had a strange family

"So, you can talk." Zoro started

I sent him a glare, as Chopper walked in with Franky, Luffy, Usopp an Brook.

Chopper's eyes went big at the sight of me an all the blood, he quickly jumped over an started treating my wounds.

I looked at Onyx, "See you managed to survive the peak," I said weakly

"Yyuuummmiii you shouldn't speak!" Chopper fussed treating me. I sighed,

"What about it?" Onyx questioned oblivious to what she meant

"Azuna,"

Her eyebrow twitched,

"Onyx-chwan~ Don't get angry~" Sanji pleaded hugging her waist

Zoro looked between me an Onyx baffled, "Someone wanna clue me in?"

"I think we all need some cluing in," Usopp added tilting his head slightly

"We can do that later! We have to find Nami an Robin!" Luffy exclaimed

"Luffy," my voice hoarse I got up an walked over to him

"This isn't like your other battles or adventures, this is my family were dealing with, none of which should be taken lightly. This house alone has killed, many die trying just to find-," I coughed up little blood

"Yumi lay back down!" Chopper said little frantic

"I can take them!" Luffy grinned

I sighed smiling slightly, he's not going to give up I can tell.

(Kora's point of view)

I sighed, I hated the morning sickness. Being pregnant, was going to suck. Only bright side was that it was Zoro's child I was carrying.

I opened my bedroom door, someone had rudely drawn a frowny face on (Franky xD). I loved my room the walls where painted a white with black stripes, soft deep dark red carpet. Plush kitty's covering my bed, that had light green cotton bed sheets on them. I pounced on my bed, loving how comfy it was. Then I heard that cry, I groaned. How many times is he gonna cry? I got back up on my feet an picked the little guy up. Figure's that Zoro's first child is a cry baby, I mean look at his mother. Maybe I should just speed up the poison... I thought looking at the crying Riku.

Kiru broke my trance when he took Riku from my arms an rocked him an his, "Kill him an I can pretty much guarantee you, you'll never see the moss headed fella again."

"Oh, what do you know?" I snapped

"Well, if you killed his first born, he's sure to kill you, equalling you not seeing him again." Kiru shrugged rocking Riku

"I hate you."

"Love ya' to sis," He grinned that weird grin of his, as the infant finally quieted down


	43. Chapter 43 Loosing Soul

Author's Note: slowness, the slowness, *has projects piled up so high can't see past them* I'm er, behind on many things, I'm hoping I can work on all of them this week, this day even. Art takes forever for me though XD Also, need to work on Oranges, which has moved itself to top things to do *nod nod* Might end up doing some random one-shots as a break from the other projects XD oh boy I'm rambling.. oops xD my bad~

(Yumi's point of view)

"So, anyone know how to get out of this room?" Luffy asked dumb founded, as the door slammed closed

"Told you," I said

"Rest!" Chopper was telling me, but couldn't sleep at time like this

I went over to the only wall that wasn't covered in anything, "Traps, duck."

Luffy raised his eyebrow confused "What are you talking about?" just then a axe came flying through the wall almost taking his head, he gulped

"I said duck,"

Zoro doinked my head "What kind of warning is that?"

"What's your problem?" I snapped

He gritted his teeth,

"F' it. I can find Riku by myself, your all on your own." I growled keeping my glare on Zoro then my eyes went grey an I went phased through the door.

(Fuyuki's point of view)

What is with this guy?

Ace had fell asleep while talking, while I wasn't paying attention. Some guy walked in a smirk firmly on his face "Who are you."

He chuckled "Not important,"

"Looks like we have a vampire a pon us," Robin commented

"I'm not a vampire," he sighed

"Sure look like one," Nami mused

"Fine, half vampire. Jeez, you people an obsession with vampires, really" Kiru groaned

I sweat dropped, what am I ghost now?

"I'm here to make sure know one gets in my way," Kiru smirked, just then Ace woke up "Huh? Wha? Vampire! Get the garlic!"

"Baka! That's so stereotypical of you mortal humans!" Kiru said enraged, shoving Ace against a wall

"I could kill you in a mear bite!" Kiru warned

"I could go for something to eat," Ace mumbled

"Baka!" Kiru yelled bitch slapping him

"Oi! Oi! What was that for!" Ace questioned oblivious to what's going on

"He's as oblivious as Luffy," Nami sweat dropped, Robin nodded

I left before it got any stupider, before I left the door way some pulled me back by my kimono, I tried to freeze their hand only to be knocked out.

(Kora's point of view)

"I really should just kill the brat," I mused watching Riku bit a stuffed toy,

I heard footsteps coming, the straw hat boy poked his head in "Oh, wrong room sorry." then left "Wait a minute!" someone said then Luffy was dragged in by the cyborg, Zoro came in as well.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I smirked

I got glares from the trio

"Hand over Riku," Zoro demanded

"So pushy~ my, my~"

"Now." he crossed his arms

I sighed, an picked up Riku "You mean him?"

"Yes." he said plainly

"To bad," I told him

"What the hell," Franky scoffed as he took a step closer setting off my little trap, sending daggers there way.

"Oi! Oi!" Franky called each one pinning him to the wall

"I've got more then daggers up my sleeve~" I smirked

Zoro pulled out one of his swords "I'll ask you one more time, give Riku back."

(Onyx's point of view)

"We're trapped! Doomed! We're gonna die here!" Usopp whined

"Don't say that!" Chopper fussed

"Both of you shut the hell up!" I yelled

"Your so cool Onyx-chwan~!" Sanji cooed

Azuna walked in sighing "You people are such a nuisance,"

"Whaaa?" Usopp freaked

"Let me put this in simpler terms, you won't be leaving this house any time soon." Azuna said taking a hand to Usopp's chest an pulling a glowing white sphere from him, Usopp's eyes rolled back an he fell to the ground.

She smirked "To easy,"

"What did you do?"

"I took his soul, simple." She said the sphere disappearing from her hand "Just like I'm going to take everyone elses who disturb me."

Chopper shivered an clinged to Sanji, as Sanji looked pale as a ghost.

"You wouldn't," I said

"Oh but I would child," She crossed her arms


	44. Chapter 44 Riku's Return, Milky Unknowns

Author's Note: such cliffhangers xD my my

Hm, *plot bunnies bury me alive* too many too many!

Please vote on the poll to save me from the bunnies~! xD

Uh, *gets evil eyes* yeah I have been slow, 3 top reasons why:

1. I'm hopelessly addicted to role playing xD

2. my mom has been dragging me out more an more= no laptop time= yeah...

3. I don't know what plot to go with at this time, cause I can go couple different ways, *pokes poll*

now on ward, my readers! :3

(Kora's point of view)

"Fine, you can take him." I handed Zoro the pest brat, he's gonna die anyway

Zoro took Riku an left the room, Luffy followed.

"HEY! What about me!" Franky sobbed,

"Oh!" Luffy went over an freed him.

poison's going to kill that kid of his, then he'll have no reason to be with that brat. I giggled, soon he really will be mine~

(Yumi's point of view)

I sighed, wasn't my brightest idea to just leave them like that. I looked at the mirror standing in front of me, wasn't anything ordinary about this house or this mirror, I remember it from when I was younger. All it did was cause chaos... An torment, my psychotic uncle would be laughing right now if he saw this. This could-,

Brook walked in "Ah miss Yumi, we seem to have some problems,"

"Hm?"

"Something about soul's?"

I sweat dropped, _great_ we're never going to get out of here.

"Do you know how to fix this?"

"How many?" I sighed

"Hm, 3 that I know of?"

"An everyone else?"

Brook shrugged,

"Alright then," I put a hand on the mirror making the reflection into a image of another world, everything dark, vague figures could be seen. I slipped in, not looking back.

(Kiru's point of view)

I krinked my neck, if there's nothing I hate more, it's the blood of those devil fruit user's. Bleh! On the up side they'll be out for awhile, it may hurt them but it's better then what the mistress would have done. I could sense few less people around. I heard sister dear groan, so I went to check it out. She was plopped back on her bed covering her face, "Something wrong sis?"

"Ha ha, your a joke an a half,"

"Soo, is this about moss head? About that little 'brat' as you called it? You poisoning Zoro's first born? What?"

"...SHUT UP!"

I sweat dropped, what did I do this time? She was always jumping down my throat about something ever since she got knocked up. Ai. I'm part vampire for pity's sake! Why should- when do vampires have to deal with this really?

"Your such a ignoramus."

"Such a big word for such a little girl,"

"Baka,"

"Home wrecker,"

She sat up glaring at me

"It's true an you know it full well,"

(Zoro's point of view)

I sighed Riku was fussing again, what's wrong? He's safe now. He's away from Kora. Luffy poked his cheek "Whys he so fussy?"

"I don't know."

"Could be hungry, who knows when he was last fed," Franky added in

Cyborg had a point there, "Then will feed him!" Luffy chimed

I sweat dropped "How do you plan to do that?"

Luffy froze "...How do you feed a baby?"

"Mother's milk," Franky said

"Milk?" Luffy tilted his head puzzled

"You had to get him started on that?" I mused to Franky, he just shrugged

"Well, either way. We don't have anything to give Riku." I sighed, Riku squirmed in my arms. Something just didn't feel right,

"...Wait so those things... have milk?" Luffy questioned stretching out his chest to infensize his point

"Luffy, do you know what 'the birds an the bees' mean?" Franky asked him

"Huh?" Luffy tilted his head

"Thought so." Franky nodded

I sweat dropped, sometimes Luffy was just-... I sighed


	45. Chapter 45 Ghosts, Pain, An Vampire Bite

Author's Note: so many plots *flail* Also~ To make up for my slowness Long chapterness~~~~~ enjoy my readers!

(Yumi's point of view)

It was pitch black, you couldn't see a thing. This was a place where you really were left to die. A slight breeze blew my hair around, not many knew it but this world. This world was filled with the dead, ghost if you will. My sister had a strange gift, she could see the dead. Communicate with them, an over the past few years even could tell what they were feeling. I always found that so fascinating, she wasn't to fond of it thou. I smiled to myself a little, I had only been here once before an I was led out by Gordo a 'ghost keeper' of this world. He was definitely a weird one, muscular with a deep tan, short jet black spiked hair, his eyes covered by pair of black shades. His attire, he had a rugged pair of old jeans an a white tank top. This was another by the name of Alice the other 'ghost keeper', I only had caught a glimpse of her. Her strawberry blond hair glistened in the little light there was, her black dress flowed past her knees. Her eyes were caramel of color, she seemed cold an cruel on the outside. I sighed, I needed to see here her again. An there was only one way to.

(Brook's point of view)

This was trouble some indeed, I starred puzzled at that mirror she had disappeared into. Can't really stare thou with no eyeballs "Yohoho!" I laughed the skull jokes never get old. I should find the others an warn them of this disaster that approaches us. I skipped my way through the house, little did I know we had such interesting guest around. Luffy-san's brother, Nami, Robin an some ice blue haired girl were laid out on the floor each with a distinguished bite mark on their neck's. They seemed to be knocked out cold just as well. Yohoho! This was no jolly time of day at all, an for some a reason I have a hankering for some bacon'in. Maybe a taco too,...

I spiked my head when I heard the laughter of a child, what young one could possibly be living here, of all places? ...There's that laughter again, it's beginning to scare me. I don't want any part in ghosts!

"Uhn," Ace groaned sitting up

"Ah, Luffy-san's brother your awake at last!"

He looked at me with this almost zombie-fied look, then at the others who were still on the floor.

"Eh?" I was puzzled to say the least, what for tell is going on here? He didn't become a zombie did he? I don't like zombies one bit!

"Who you." He broke the silence

"I would be the straw hat's musician, Brook. An you good sir?"

"Fire fist Ace,"

"Ah, from the white beard pirates?"

He nodded

"Well, enough of that little chit-chat, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"You an the girls on the floor seem to have endured a bite of a vampire,"

"Doesn't that make me a vampire?" He asked tilting his head

"Not necessarily,"

"Well, I don't feel batty. Sadly," He sulked

"We should get you an the girls some help, I would say Chopper could help but he's not here right now... hm,"

"So?"

"Just help me carry the girls out, if anything it'd be good to find a safe spot, then we can figure out our game plan." I nodded, he shrugged an gave me Nami to carry, An lifted the other two over his shoulders.

An off we went, I could still hear that laughter leaving that room.

(Onyx's point of view)

I sighed, if things couldn't get any worse. I lose Usopp, Sanji an Chopper to my mom. Ugh! Hopefully the others are doing better. I skidded to a stop at the smell of bacon an tacos, weird combination. But I was starved. I followed the scent an came to halt in front of the door, I peaked through the crack I couldn't see a single person. So, I walked in. My eyes went wide at the sight, a ghost was cooking! The ghost was Sanji even! "Sanji!" he didn't even look at me, just kept cooking. It was as if I was ghost to him, I turned my head hearing laughter. A girl not over 10 years of age, was laughing at me her curly brown hair bounced just a little. She had a odd sparkle in those cotton candy pink eyes of hers, "Your weird~" She sang

"Who are you calling weird-"

"He can't hear or see you," She smiled

"What are you-"

"Mistress let's me play with all the new dolls~" She sang

I crossed my arms "Explain before I kick your ass."

"Such a temper, it's unfitting." She tsk'd

I glared

"He was separated from his body developing this shadow of himself, a ghost. Almost. Since, he didn't die he can't be a ghost or human, leaving him to wonder the worlds as this shadow. I like to call them Shadowlette's. There very fun to play with~"

I blinked, this was unheard of! "An who are you exactly!"

"Nilla, Nilla Chang." She nodded

Such a strange child...

(Zoro's point of view)

This wasn't getting any better, Riku wouldn't stop fussing.

"Nnn! Zoroo make it stop!" Luffy whined covering his ears

"Wish I could, but I don't know what's wrong. Nor can I feed him."

"Well, scientist have yet to prove that the male species-,"

I waved Franky off, "Don't get Luffy started again."

"You guys still haven't told me how babies are made." Luffy pouted

"Well, when a boy an girl get together-"

I banged my head against the wall at this point, Riku sniffed an looked up at me with curious eyes "Dada,"

I blinked this wasn't his first word, but he hardly spoke. So that was surprising to me "Hi Riku,"

"Owie," he pointed to my head

Franky laughed "Shouldn't have banged your head there Zoro,"

I rolled my eyes at Franky, "I'm fine, Riku."

He squirmed "nnn, down"

I sat down sitting him in front of me, he patted the carpet

"Whatcha ya' do'in squirt?" Franky asked kneeling beside him, Luffy just imitated what Riku was doing.. Riku looked up at Franky an grabbed his sunglasses "I want sunglasses to bang around to!" Luffy whined

"Why are you mimicking him anyway?" I asked

"So, I can figure out why he's fussing." Luffy nodded, I rolled my eyes. Then Riku started coughing, something is definitely wrong.

"We should find Chopper, he can probably fix Riku," Luffy nodded

Before I could get a word in Onyx came running over, Franky waved

"What tis up Onyx?"

She was out of breath, "Sanji. Ghost. Fire." she panted

"Huh," I tilted my head "Ero-cook got a ghost on fire?"

"No! You baka!" She snapped still catching her breath

"My m- I mean Mistress or whatever, took Chopper's, Usopp's an Sanji's 'souls' then I smelt food so I checked it out an Sanji was cooking cept Sanji, wasn't Sanji. An because he didn't die, or already dead he can't be a ghost then this girl showed, man was she a pesky rodent, she told me that he became like a shadow of his former self an that they call those people shadowlette's."

"Wow..." we were all kind of in shock from that one

"So, how do we fix that?" Franky asked

Luffy starred at her chest "Can you feed Riku?"

I sweat dropped, he was asking for that one.

Onyx punched him square in the face "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

"To be fair, he didn't even know how to feed a baby." I said

She glared at me then took Riku an rocked him, "What happened to him?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out!" Franky sighed

"He's in pain," She said quietly


	46. Chapter 46 Surprises On The Way

Author's Note: Lookie it's a chapie~ read away! Do you guys think I should add more 'popcorn'?

Also, my area's gonna be getting some major rain so power outs are possible= _might_ disappear. Just thought I'd give you all a heads up. *nod*

(Onyx's point of view)

"Pain?" Zoro asked

"That's what I said idiot." I sighed, Riku squirmed

"So what do we do, no one seems to know where Chopper is, an this is a big house to just go searching." Franky said

"Don't have much time either," I commented rocking Riku

Eyebrows were raised,

"He was poisoned."

Zoro jumped up to his feet "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Whoa! Whoa, Zoro cool it! We can get her later, right now we should focus on Riku." Franky said

"We might have maybe 36 hours before the poison really affects him," I said looking over Riku for any signs of it progressing, I didn't see any major signs

"Let's look for Chopper," Luffy said bluntly

"In this sized house?" Franky raised his eyebrow

"Even if we found Chopper, putting him back to Chopper would be a process an we have a dead line." I reminded them

"Then we have no time to waste," Zoro spoke up

(Fuyuki's point of view)

I groggily opened my eyes, I was moving. Jeez, where was I? Stupid guy, I rubbed my neck. That bite hurt. I glance around, then blink realizing I'm being carried. "What the hell-?"

That guy from before stopped walking for a brief moment an looked back at me, "Morning, bout time you woke up."

I kicked him "Put me down!"

"Sorry no can do," Some skeleton butted in

"Why not!"

"We don't know if there's anything wrong,-"

"I'm fine! Now put me down!" I continued to kick, Ace sighed an put me down

the skeleton bowed "I am Brook good miss,"

"Hi,.."

"If you would be so kind, can I see your panties?" Brook asked me

My jaw about fell to the floor "Hell no!" I kicked him in the nuts,.. well if he had any..

He cringed over so guess he did "So mean ice queen,"

I growled at him, just who do they think they are?

That Nami girl walked over with the cutest plush panda "Look what I found~!"

I blinked it looked so cute... my eyes sparkled "I wanna hold it~!"

They 4 looked at me weird,

"What?" I pouted

(Sanji's point of view)

This is more then bazaar, no one can seem to hear me let alone see me.

"Chopper." I called, he looked at me with this terrified look

"What's going on Sanji?" he sobbed

"I don't know, but we need to figure out how to get back to ourselves." I sighed

"How do we get back?"

this was getting no where, we need to take action.

My head shot up when I heard laughter, Nilla was a strange little girl. She seemed to stick around a lot.

"I'm bored~" she sang

"So?" I huffed

"Your my dolls, so entertain me." she pouted

"I'm not going to _entertain _you."

"I'm telling!" she ran off after that

I raised my eyebrow, "What was that about?"

Chopper shrugged

"Let's move before she gets back."

So we headed off, endlessly searching the house. I paused in front of this mirror. Chopper tilted his head, an poked it his hoove going right through the mirror.

"What?"

"I don't know,..."

(Yumi's point of view)

I wandered through the darkness, til I finally found what I was looking for.

When it comes to this world, there was no telling the time. I could have spent a week finding that little stream of light but only a day's time with Zoro an the others. At least I finally found it, I heard a sigh.

"Having trouble finding your way again miss?" I knew that voice, Gordo.

"No, I'm just fine." I smiled

He crossed his arms, "Your not allowed in these parts,"

"I wanted to see someone."

He shook his head "Just go back home before we have some problems."

"I can't even seen them for 5 minutes?" I huffed

"I could very well keep you here, if you'd rather."

I crossed my arms loosely

"After all you are pretty much dead now, pregnancy or not." He smirked

I growled, I didn't need anyone knowing about that.


	47. Chapter 47 Cliffhanger

Author's Note: Okay, wooow I really was thinking you guys forgot about me! :'D longish story, but I haven't really had time to type. :l That an there's the factor of if I type to much at one time the keys get static-y x.x

To prove my aliveness, I wrote up 2nd chapter of The Color~!

(Sanji's point of view)

"Where does this go-?" Chopper asked

"One way to find out," I went into the mirror Chopper followed

"It's so... dark..." Chopper clinged to my leg

I nodded slowly taking a step forward,

"There's people here" Chopper sniffed

"Where?"

He pointed to his hoof East of us, so that's where we went.

(Onyx's point of view)

We've been wandering the house for couple hours now, Riku's cough is becoming more persistent.

"Shh, it's okay," Zoro tried to calm him down

Luffy popped his head out a nearby door "...found them" he said sadly

Franky went over to check it out then came back looking directly at me "You said your mom did that?"

"...yeah?" I raised my eyebrow

"How are they not dead!" He failed his arms sunglasses sliding off his nose

I shrugged "Asking the right question, but to the wrong person."

"Then to the Mistress?" Franky tilted his head, as Luffy dragged Chopper an Sanji's lifeless bodies out of that room.

I sighed "Guess so,"

Before another step could be took, Azuna walked over looking rather annoyed

"Why is there so much noise!" she stomped her foot

Riku cried louder, the poison was progressing we don't have time for this.

"First the help, then those pathetic beings, then this, what's next!" she growled "Maybe if you actually helped people out there wouldn't be so many problems." I rolled my eyes

She glared at me then turned her attention to Riku, "I'll ask this once. Why."

"He was poisoned, not like you give a da-"

"Poison is medoaker, but what else should I expect from mortal, humans" she sighed stroking her finger on Riku's chin, Riku squirmed fussing Zoro watched Azuna carefully

"If it'll finally shut you people up, I'll fix him," she said

(Fuyuki's point of view)

Brook skipped into the kitchen, "I'm so hungry you can see my bones!"

"Skull joke," Ace grinned

"Yohoho!" Brook chuckled

Robin smiled, an Nami rolled her eyes

These people are so weird,...

Nilla peeked her head out of a cabinet

"Nilla-"

"Shh! You corn dog! I'm trying to get some new dolls!" she hushed me

"You need more _dolls_ like you need more holes in that fruity head of yours!" I growled

she put a finger over my mouth "Shh!"

Robin looked over then back to the boys

"Your attracting attention!" Nilla pouted then slipped out an stood on the counter then snuck up on Robin pulling on her hair. I rolled my eyes knowing what was going to happen. Robin turned into a porcelain doll, her eyes widened slightly from the shock.

"Robin?" Nami poked her arms gently jumping back when she felt the porcelain. Nilla fell back on her butt from laughing so hard, "My, my now who might you be little one?" Brook asked her

"Nilla."

"Vanilla wafers?" Ace asked with wided-eyed innocence

A vien popped, as a vortex surrounded Ace when it disappeared Ace was wearing short jean barbie shorts, pink bra an a open pink striped button up tee. Nilla smiled an laughed at her work

"You shouldn't mess with me or corn dog face here,"

"HEY!" I pounded Nilla's head

"Meanie," She huffed

"Your the hole headed idiot making toys out of people!" I yelled

"Such complicated people," Brook sipped his tea

(Yumi's point of view)

"If I'm not mistaken, it's-"

"My pregnancy is none of yours business,"

"Well, if you don't want to hear then leave an you won't have to. You never liked hearing the truth," he pulled on my cheek

"Go to hell," I muttered under my breath

He chuckled "I could arrange that."

"You can be a real jackass you know that?"

"You can be-" he stopped mid-sentence an looked the other way "Great, more people."

Gordo looked at me "Will pick this up in a few," then he walked off in that direction


	48. Chapter 48 What On Earth?

Author's Note: do not kill me~! I know, I know it's been a little since I've posted my series chapters... ^^; I have good reason! Then why have you been posting art? Aaaahhh, well, my motovation meter has been pointed high to my art. I'm tell'in ya the comments affect me moto. XD there's that annn my writer's block an I got hooked on some roleplay~~~ I know, I know lame ass excuses, but it can't be helped, if you were in my shoes you'd probably do the same XXD anyway onward~! I know it's short-ish... I was working with writer's block... an yeah *twiddles fingers* Sorry for any confusion... I forgot my original plot line an well it made sense to me! XD

(Onyx's point of view)  
"You'll actually fix him?" I asked my eyebrow raising  
She rolled her eyes at me then looked at Riku "If it'll you keep you people quiet."  
"You have to fix my crew to!" Luffy stood strong by Sanji an Chopper's still lifeless bodies  
She gave him one look an sighed "You humans are such a pain in the ass you know that?"  
Zoro glared at her "Just fix them,"  
"Fine, but afterwards your leaving an I never want to see you or any other's of your 'crew' or friends here again, understood?" She stated  
"Done," Luffy nodded, an she picked Riku up an her arms Zoro watching her carefully

Two years later,

Things have changed quite a bit since then Riku's growing up.

Ace never seems to leave Fuyuki's side, even when she beats him to a pulp.

Sanji an Onyx seem to be getting pretty close...

Heard Kora took a trip to a navy base wonder why~

Luffy's still luffy scar or no scar. Crew's suppose to meet back up soon, an I can't help but wonder how much they could of changed~


End file.
